Hot Mess
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: What if Emma & Jay hooked up AGAIN when Sean came back to Degrassi, and while she was dating Peter?It sounds bad but hear her out! She just wanted to forget about Sean & the fights with Peter, she wanted a distraction, something easy & fun.. Jay seemed the best option. And Oh! how quickly Jay makes her forget about them..he is QUITE the damn distraction.
1. Welcome back, I'm drunk

What if Emma & Jay hooked up again when Sean came back to Degrassi, WHILE Emma was dating Peter. It sounds horrible but hear her out! She just wanted to forget about Sean and Peter's jealousy over him, she wanted a distraction.. something easy & fun.. Jay seemed the best option. Oh how quickly Jay makes her forget about them.. he is QUITE the damn distraction. Emma's not sure she can resist this time and he's not sure he wants to let go this time either.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Emma!"

"Sean!?" Emma got out of Peter's car and went over to Sean and Jay. They stood at an icecream truck, and walked toward her too.

Jay got a slushie as hr played with the straw, eyeing _Greenpeace _up and down as she glanced at him when she came over and hugged Sean.

"Jay.." she muttered, not showing as much thrill. But! She did wonder where he had been since expelled.

Her guess? Hooking up with the stupid girls that lined up for him, giving them more STDs.

He rolled his eyes at her and she did back, pulling away from Sean, "What are you doing here?!"

"I moved back!" Sean said, excited to see her, "I'm with Jay now." he nodded towards him

Jay put his hands up in defence, "Woah, easy broke back mountain.." he gave Emma a more stern look, "He means he's sleeping on my _couch._"

Emma couldn't help but laugh a little , nodding, and then her boyfriend Peter came around her, putting an arm over her protectively...eyeing Sean down who was staring way too much at Emma.

And Jay knew why..and Emma was about to find out. The oldest book in history was abit to re-write itself.. Sean was going to try to get Emma back.

Jay guessed it'd be entertaining. Sean had no idea Emma had a boyfriend..actually, niether did Jay.

_I bet this little __**Poin Dexter **__got his ride from his rich little daddy.. _Jay thought as he sized Peter up, as he and Sean talked as if they were friends? Why pretend? Jay would treat him like trash if he had the girl he wanted.

"you like cars too man?" Peter asked, shifting his eyes from Sean to Jay.

Emma glanced to Jay to sigh, seeing the humorous glee in his eye, here it comes..

"Oh, I like them a _bunch_ Pete." Jay informed, ever so sarcastically. Peter shifted his eyes from Jay Hogart, okay.. maybe he shouldn't of spoken.

Emma then took notice Sean also had no clue about her and Jay hooking up over a year ago.. another thing she wished to keep secret since she didn't need the drama, and she was sure Jay didn't feel like getting punched in the face.

Emma smiled at the thought though and then glared at Jay when he gave her a wierd look, seeing that, then eyed Sean.. and back at her. Was she thinking about Sean finding out and hitting him too?

"Meet me after school, I'll check out the car of yours for you." Sean offered Peter.

Peter nodded, excited, "Yeah sure!" he exclaimed, and smiled to Emma brightly, "My Dad just got me it.. it's my birthday."

Sean just slowly nodded and Emma itched her forehead... Jay smirked, slurping his slushie. See? He was right.

And that's when it started to go a little crazy. . Emma was feeling Sean trying to flirt with her, and get his hands on her whenever he could..and Peter was slowly catching on to it.

Sean had invited Peter out to street races even and Emma came along with, which Sean hoped she would. She sorta...stuck out there though if you know what I mean, in the middle of an illegal racing event, with a bunch of hoodlums and bad boys, while she wore her cute little yellow summer dress.

Even the now turned Lesbian Alex, raised an eyebrow. What? She looked hot.

Sean stared at Emma too as she walked over and even Jay had to laugh, putting his hands together, "Oh lord, forgive my sinful thoughts.."

I mean, jesus, it was like Emma was screaming for someone to rip her innocence away.

Sean had heard Jay thought and got up, standing nose to nose. Jay had to admit, he wasn't so bothered anymore by Bam Bam's anger problems, he's been working out too and it'd probably be a fair fight unlike years ago..

Wait, why was he thinking about fighting Sean?

"Hey..Emma's my friend, alright?" Sean told him, "And you're gonna stay clear of her. Got it?"

Too late.

Jay just tried to hide his smile but shook his head smirking and lifted his hands up as if surrendering.

That day was pretty interesting, Alex was even getting along with Emma and Manny and sitting with them as the boys raced. And Jay had even caught Sean showing Emma their autos shop blue prints they were planning on building and opening together.. Emma also caught Jay catching her maybe flirting with Sean back, and he squinted his eyes a bit at her until she looked away, pretending she didn't see him notice, but did inch away from Sean.

Jay did a race after that, his mind still a bit foggy over what he saw. He was up against Poin Dexter and Peter actually had a fast car, Jay probably would of won if he just came to terms with what was on his mind instead of being so stubborn and distracted. Peter Pan had fairy dust and beginners luck.

Meanwhile, Emma sat on the beach with Alex and Manny, she was in deep thought too. Part of her was bored with Peter, part of her liked flirting with Sean and part of her was just plain bored..

"Its getting dark Em, wanna go?" Peter asked her and she looked behind her shoulder at Peter in the parking lot, near his car and shook her head no.

"I'm going to stay a little bit more." she said, smiling as sweetly as she could and frowned at his deep frown, even tossing a glare at her before getting into his car and speeding off.

"Uh ohh." teased Manny, "trouble in paradise."

Emma grumbled, it was barely paradise. She's done.. things.. with Peter, and she thought about it, she was ready to give up the V card.. and Peter seemed to be the sweetest boy to give it to.. for some reason she knew deep down she'd probably hurt him before he hurt her, so she'd never really regret giving it to him. She didn't mean to sound so crude, it just meant she wasn't falling for him hard.. so he couldn't really break her heart, you know?

If only the guy knew how to lay a move after groping her boobs.. that's as far as Peter ever really got.

Emma scoffed sitting in the sand.. Peter wasn't the bad boy he played out to be.

"Thinking about Hurricane?" Manny whispered in her ear, she's been on Emma's back all week about Sean, that was her little nickname about him.

But Emma was actually not, she was just bored.. confused. Did she want Sean ? But he caused so much heart break before! Could she do that again?

"Here, this helps." Alex declared, sticking a flask infront of Emma's face.

Emma lifted an eyebrow, "Not that I'm not flattered by your..somewhat nice gester for once, but I doubt its a good idea drinking in public." she said.

"Suit yourself..just thought you had yourself in a bit of a pickle." Alex said in sarcasm, knowing Emma for sure was, "You know, with the long lost ex and then that dweeb as your boyfriend."

Manny smirked, she couldn't help it, she disliked Peter still underneath it all. Manny reached out and took the flask, sipping it, before offering it again to Emma and both brunettes smiled and laughed when Emma scoffed and took it.

One or two hours later, a few cars were in the lot, a bunch of sluts hanging out the street car racers and one was flirting with Jay as Alex came up, well, stumbled up behind and shoved the slut aside.

"We need a drive home." she declared.

Jay, amused with this scene as he saw Manny and Emma stumbling behind Alex, jumped for the opportunity, "Where to first?" he watched Manny bend over and puke a little, "Hospital!?" he asked happily and sarcastically, "A frat house?"

"You should let me drive." Emma informed, leaning on the car near him as he turned his head and snickered as he watched the blonde's hand go hold the top of her head. Clearly wasn't a regular drinker.

"Yeah, especially drunk." he insisted before rolling his eyes and then snickering again as Alex and Manny were already making their way into the back of his car, "Let's go party animal." he taunted, taking a hold of Emma's arms to lean her off and opened the passanger door, leading her in.

"Your sarcasm gets **extreeeemely **old these days, _bucko._" Emma declared, sitting in the seat before he shut the door, she then yelped when he bent down and over her and held her breath.

He grabbed a water bottle on the ground by her feet and stood back up, "Don't flatter yourself." he taunted.

What'd she think he was going to do? Just jump on top of her right there? Hey you're drunk! Let me take adventage of you!

Emma rolled her pretty brown as eyes as he gave her the water bottle and demanded, "Drink it." before shutting the door.

Manny was pretty sick, but insisting..no, YELLING, at Jay to bring her to Joeys for Craig..even though Emma kept insisting the Rockstar was on tour, but one down..two to go.

Alex was closer so she was next, and Emma was sobering up just a little at least.

"So I told her, you want me? Better treat me right." slurred Alex, opening his back door as he dully stared at her driveway until she got out then raced back out. He swore out of his rolled down window, Alex was STILL talking to herself.

Jay chuckled, driving Emma home now, "I don't think I'll ever forget this." he glanced down at Emma, who had her head in her hands, groaning.

She lifted her head and glared at him "Ha ha." she said dully, not seeing the humor


	2. Emma Likes To Tease

"Emma!" Jay exclaimed, trying to grab her hand as she kept flicking through the radio channels. He finally grabbed it and held it tight so she stopped, "This is MY car, MY radio!"

"Didn't stop me before." Emma told him and yanked her hand out, ejecting the Cd player to see what was in it, "Doesn't stop me now."

She drunkenly ugh'd at the Cd and threw it over her shoulder, going into his glove box and pulling his CD case out.

Jay's mouth fell, glancing to the back and at her, "That's my Motley Crue Cd. You want me to pull this car over?" he said, half serious, half teasing.

As Motley once said... _Girls, girls, girls._ They'll kill ya.

"Yeah." Emma suddenly answered, her face looking a bit like a deer in the head lights.

"Wait, what?" Jay got confused, glancing at her and the road while driving.

Emma bit her lower lip and looked at him, eyeing him, "Pull over."

"You're not gonna puke, are you?" he feared, and did so, "Not in my baby." he warned and parked the car on the side of the road. It was dark, everyone in their houses, kids asleep.

Silence.

Jay watched Emma with wonder as she stared at the ground in thought before slowly and innocently looking back at him.

"Maybe I just wana talk.." she drifts, slowly shrugging, trying to keep that innocence up but he saw right through her, always did when she had that curious look in her eye.

"Oh. Oh you don't want to talk at all!" Jay accused and shook his head no back and forth, "Get that look off your face." Jay almost pleaded, looking like a deer in the head lights as well, yet felt himself twitch in his pants and angerily kept a hold on his steering wheel, repeating to himself to not let go.

DAMN HER !

Emma may be a good girl on the outside, and she did always have good intentions, but Jay could swear to anyone there was a bad girl deep down.. it made him instantly hard when he made that Emma come out.. just like it made Emma weak in the knees when she made Playful Charming Jay come out. She couldn't really _swear_ to anyone he had that good side, hell nobody would believe her, but he let it out around her..and she loved it.

"Why?" She playfully taunted, leaning back in his seat and resting her hands on her bare thighs since wearing a short dress..Jay shut his eyes for a second, cursing, and looked out the other window, "And how come you're avoiding looking at me now?"

"You know why." he said bitterly.

"you don't wanaa..." Emma bit her lower lip, he thought he would maybe wanna...fool around again? She needed a distraction from Sean, and fighting with Peter. It was just killing her inside.

"Mess around with you?" breathed Jay, looking back at her hopelessly, of fucking course he did, but.."Not if it means Sean punching my ever so good looking face, and Peter Pans Daddy showing up on my door step."

"Hmm.. too bad.." she admitted out loud and even blinked. Was she still drunk or just that down about it?

Well.. back when they first hooked up, Jay really knew how to make a girl feel good.

Jay watched her at the corner of his eye, when he got the courage, bite her lower lip and look down at her dress, playing with the end of it. She was doing it purposely, knowing if she moved it just an inch up more, he could see her lace-

"Stop." Jay said, leaning over and catching her hand with his, holding it from showing him those cute damn sexy lace panties, oh FUCK IT !

Emma gasped and whimpered when he moved his hand right between her thighs, and he was still leaned over close to her, and his eyes were serious, watching her.. her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open but it felt so good and Emma moaned, shutting her eyes as his talented fingers rubbed over her panties above her wetness.

He swallowed the lust in his throat and watched her mouth fall in pleasure when he swept his hand inside her panties, going straight to her heat and pushed a finger, then two after a moment and she gasped again gribbed his door handle.

Jay watched her admiringly, christ, just by watching her getting so turned on by him, made him hard as rock. Emma noticed it too and her heart was racing, she loved that she had the effect on him. She leaned over and he groaned when she grabbed his hard on in her soft delicate hand and shut his eyes tight when she went to unzip his pants, putting a knee over him to sit on his lap.

"Emma, you don't have to do _that._" Jay informed, putting his hands on her wrists to stop her and chuckled, "Hell knows you've done it more than once."

"I don't want just that.." she seemed to even pout as she spoke and Jay stared hopelessly at that bottom lip, wanting to bite and suck it.

He then shook his head, wait what!? She wants... she want to have sex?

"No, no." Jay suddenly pushed her off and tried zipping his pants up, "Not letting you waste your 'specail time' with me." he taunted, assuming Emma was one of the many good girls who wanted to wait til marriage.

"I don't care about that Jay, I want to," she said seriously, "I really want to Jay." the way she was saying his name was just driving him crazy and he turned his head towards her.

Why couldn't he say NO to this girl!?

"Fine... I'll take care of myself then at home." Emma taunted playfully, seeing his eyes getting lost while looking at her, and down at her body. He always made her feel so good, beautiful and sexy. . with Peter she felt he still looked at her as anoreixa girl...and with Sean he looked for any flaws on her, it was nerve wrecking.

She was smiling as she bit her lower lip, knowing she was playing mean when she slowly smoothed her hands up her thighs- he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and then started the car, giving her a 'don't you dare' look.

"Fine, but we're going to my place." he practically growled.


	3. Don't Regret This

Emma yelped and then laughed as Jay had to shove his shoulder hard into his front door to open his town houses door.

"Shut up." he teased, grabbing her roughly but playfully inside and then shut the door, leaning her against it and cupped her face.

Emma sucked in a breath and he stared back down at her and down to her lips, it's been a while since they've kissed, and Jay leaned down, kissing her deeply and she sighed into his mouth, kissing back just as perfectly, as if they've been waiting forever to do it again. Like old times, she made him suck her lower lip and even bit playfully until she let his tounge slide against hers and they kissed until breathless and Emma felt tingles all over. She pulled away first and he made a noise of disapproval when she leaned her head back when he went to kiss her again.

"You said something about a bed?" she recalled and teased, while pulling at his shirt, "..don't really feel like losing my virginity up against a door."

"I wouldn't mind." he admitted, still panting and still hard.

They walked slowly into Jay's room as he turned on his room light and watched Emma actually look impressed, he had a big, but neat room

"What are you doing?" he taunted, tilting his head as she went off track, walking around his room. He smirked a bit.

"Hmm.. foot ball fan." Emma noticed his dresser have some tickets on it and then smiled back at him over her shoulder, she turned back and looked over his things before she started to nervously play with her hands.

Was this what she wanted? I mean, round 2, we know how this goes.. Jay wasn't the dating type but he sure was the lover type when it came lust.

Emma closed her eyes when she felt him come up behind her, and nuzzeled her neck, his hot breath making her shiver.

His hands roamed to her hips, bringing hers back into his. She sighed when he kissed her softly around her neck, why did she always get so lost with him?

Like it was only them two against the world.

She raised her hand a bit, holding the back of his neck and tilted her head a bit more as he kissed her neck harder and sucked playfully, leaving future hickeys, and his hands to her shoulders, slowly tossing the straps of her dress off.

He shut his eyes while kissing her vanilla scented body and he was so hard it was starting to hurt when he pulled her dress down and let his hands hold her from behind, tightly. She had such a flat toned tanned beach body. Her great handful and a little bit extra sized breasts fit perfectly in her laced push up bra.

While still behind her and holding her, his one hand moved down and slipped into her panties, once again, rubbing her clit, only this time slow but deep.

Emma cried out a little, leaning back against him, thankful his strong arm was supporting her as the other was getting her off.

"Don't regret this." his husky voice said lowly in her ear knowing she was becoming nervous before.

Emma moaned and whimpered, biting her lower lip hard and slightly moved her hips into his hand

She wasn't regretting...oh god no she wasn't, she was just nervous..give a gal a break! It was her first time.

"Jayyy." she sighed helplessly, feeling herself coming and his mouth dropped, closing his eyes, this girls words and sighs made him crazy hard..just to hear her say his name like that? Christ! Almost came in his pants right there.

Lets just say, yes, Jay was a bit let down when they stopped hooking up before... they never went this far but damn, were they ever making up for it.

Emma's head started to hang low and she bent forward a bit, putting her hand on his dresser for support as she started to pant hotly.

She was coming and Jay knew it, and went a big faster with his fingers, rubbing her with his thumb.

"oh my.." GOD! Emma wanted to scream, but her mouth hung open in pleasure, shutting her eyes tight as the explosion went through her and moaned longingly.

"Come on, baby." Jay whispered in her ear, feeling her tremble in his arms, and she cried out sexily, before her walls tightened around his fingers and he knew she was done when she was breathless, and melted back into his arms, trying to catch her breath

Baby? Emma recalled him calling her, and she kinda liked it..

He smirked holding her to him, and kissing her neck once more tenderly before turning her hips around and leaned down, kissing her. She was panting a bit still but kissed him deeply back. Well Damn! She owned him! That was... wow. Her heart was beating so fast as she kissed him and she cupped his face, her fingers tracing his jaw line as his hands fell from her hips to a bit down her butt, but tenderly.. not so piggishly

"Ohhhhhh fuck." came a voice and they two broke apart from kissing to see Jay's roomate stop at the door and glance inside, seeing Jay holding some hot VERY hot half naked blonde to him, her hands gripping his shirt and his hands sliding down her ass, but was now on the door knob after letting Emma go.

"I'll **murder** you if you come back in here or let **anyone** know what you just saw." threatned Jay, glaring harshly at his buddy before slamming the door in his face.

"H-he won't tell Sean, will he?" Emma stammerd, completely red and blushing head to toe and gasped when Jay grabbed her up so easily like she weighed nothing, and carried her to the bed.

"How about we don't talk about any other guys right now?" Jay challanged her, smirking a bit as he laid her down softly on the bed, laying over her and taking his shirt off, then his pants.

Emma giggled a little, her blonde hair flown out on the bed as she laid on her back under him, "Why? Do you wanna talk about a certain guy?" she teased, then licked her lips slightly when she got a view of his lean abs before he leaned back fully over her, "Do you have a crush on a boy?" she tried to distract herself and kept playing with him.

"Emma." He said, giving her a playful stern look, "Better get your rambling out now because I don't think you'll be up for discussion once I'm...well, in." he admitted, it was going to hurt.

Why exactly was she chosing HIM to take this from her? Couldn't lie, kinda made him feel... worried for her, protective of her..

Emma took a deep breath and looked in deep thought, probably going over this again. He looked down at her and couldn't help but softly grin... same ol' Emma.

"Let me know when ready." he teased.

Emma exhaled deeply and shut her eyes, "Just go, I'm re- AHH!" Emma cried out and shut her eyes tight as she felt him plunge into her slowly and HOLY HELL IT HURT! She whimpered longingly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She panted when he stopped and opened her eyes, feeling the pain between her legs but he tried his best to tend to her, carressing her hair and waiting for her to say the word it was ok.

"Okay, it's fine now, you can go." she insisted, swallowing hard, and he smirked a bit, whiping the tear at the corner of her eye.

"Em?" he softly says, but was clenching his teeth. God she was so damn tight, felt so good.

"What?" she asked, confused why he wasn't going.. GOD! Ok! She may be a virgin but she knew this had to be an over sized-

"I'm only half in." he admitted.

MONSTEROUS COC-

"Are you kidding!?" Emma looked between them and sure enough, he was right, she shut her eyes and gripped his shoulders tightly, "Go, just go!" she insisted. Now she knew why all the girls were so dumb for lining up for Jay, knowing Jay was a bad boy..cause he was also a BIG boy.

She clenched her fists, teeth and eyes when she felt him push all the way in, and cried out, he even groaned loudly and panted when he was finally there, deep, right inside her. His mouth hung in bliss, if she just said his name like she did a bit ago, he'd probably come right there.

Her mouth was a bit open too, taking in little gasps as she got use to it and they stared at another.

"Breath in and out slowly." he instructed, and she did so.. and when she breathed out, it was shakey, feeling him pulling out and then pushed back in slowly. She swallowed hard, and did it again, when she breathed out, we pushed back a bit less than slowly..but the fourth time, he pushed in semi fast and she arched back, throwing her head back and moaning.. it still hurt, but he was pushing up into the best places, and she was seconds from coming again and he was pretty much already there.

As she was arched back, he unhooked her bra and playfully bit her nipple while squeezing her full breast then she moved back up, kissing him deeply. He pulled himself up onto his knees, holding her against him and pulling her up too, while still inside and then let her to the moving with him.

He groaned and had to lay back, her on top now, it felt too good to hold just even himself up. Jay moved her hips as she rode slowly on top of him, moving back and forth and he gripped her ass to move her more into his dick when she leaned forward and he moved up, meeting anothers thrusts, until he jerked, and cursed loudly, shutting his eyes, and jerked again, holding her tightly to him.

Emma felt him shoot inside of her and she panted herself, coming a second time and her body sweating. She winced a bit and kinda moaned too when he pulled out and then he even groaned too, panting, still cursing.

Guess it was good for him too.

"Not so bad, Greenpeace." he taunted playfully, breathlessly, that was the best he's ever had.

Emma just playfully hit him and ran a hand through her hair before putting her bra back on and got off him, putting on her panties and cringed a bit, felt like she just got off a horse, she silently giggled in her head before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back on top of him.

"I'm _positive_ you need to sleep after _that._" he said cockily, much pun intended.

Emma rolled her eyes while smiling down at him and blushed a bit when he moved her to the side of him and had an arm around her as the other one pulled his blankets over them and even laid with her on his back, he even moved his arm that was around her a bit so he purposely made her cuddle him

She bit her lip, she wasn't use to cuddly Jay.. last time I mean they talked and chilled in the van after and she made the flirty charming Jay come out but not this.. not charming cuddly soft Jay.

It felt good..amazing

"Go to sleep, you need it." he usually took pride over his manhood, but he didn't want Emma hurting even though he knew she enjoyed it near the end, hopefuly in the morning she'd feel better.

Emma hid her laugh from his cockiness and taunted back, "You weren't that great." Lie. Such a lie. she doubt her first time with anyone else would of been that great, but she liked pegging Jay down a few, and he liked it too, chuckling and then passing out with her

_**And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)**_

Matchbox 20-She's so mean

.


	4. Lie to Me

"Greeenpeace," Jay softly sang into Emma's ear as Emma fluttered her eyes open and stired a bit in his arms, she melted back in, feeling so comfy until she moved her legs and hissed, "you're gonna feel sorta.. brusied..today." drifted Jay.

Emma rolled her eyes humorously, "Great." she was laying against his back and then bit her lip, feeling his hand smooth down her stomach, between her legs, slowly rubbing her

He asked lowly, "That feel better?" he focused hard on her.

"Mhm.." she moaned, closing her eyes lightly and bucked her hips up a bit but he held her down and only went slow, her mouth hung open and she sighed, a soft orgasm rushing up through her and made her muscels shake until they collasped, and felt tingly, she more relaxed now, feeling a little less..bruised.

"Good?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling it playfully til she giggled but nodded.

Wow . Oh. My. God. She gave her _virginity _to _Jay Hogart_ last night.

Emma's phone beeped and she looked at the side table. Peter. Emma's heart dropped... she wasn't a cheater, but... she just felt like such a need to do this. Clearly they had to break up.

"where you going?" Jay almost sounded, disapproving.

Emma sadly shrugged, "It was fun, we know what happens next though." she admitted, remembering how easily he forgot her after they stopped hooking up..and it wasn't a good feeling, so once was enough.

How wrong she was though, But Jay tried to keep his cool and coughed, sitting up in bed "Yeah, guess so." he said sternly.

Emma looked up and they connected eyes, there was something about the way he looked at her, it made her body tense

She looked away and finished putting her clothes on.

"Well, thanks for usin' me." taunted Jay playfully but deep down was pretty bitter, but he could never tell her that. He could never be that guy that would show a girl how weak she made him. He use to make fun of his guys for that.

Emma gave a nervous laugh until tossing a goodbye over her shoulder and left.

When she shut the front door she let out the breath she had been holding in and it was shakey, and she shut her eyes, leaning on the door til she got the courage, and finally left.

On the way home she dialed Peter's number.

"Hello beautiful girl friend." he greeted.

Emma wanted to cry right there, cry because she didn't regret what she did with Jay. Did that make her a terrible person? She did feel bad she had to hurt Peter though.

She took a moment to explain, "Peter...I'm not good for you, we have to break up."

Silence.

she stopped walking and waited for him to answer.

"It's Sean, isn't it?" he bittered after a few moments.

"No, it's not, I just-" Emma was cut off when she was met with a dial tone and closed her eyes sadly

Yeah. She deserved that.

"Can I just say I am huuuungover." Manny informed Emma, going into her room the next day and caught Emma looking at herself in the mirror after her shower, a towel wrapped around her

Emma gasped whipping around to Manny and tried to cover her neck, but she couldn't hide those Jay love bites, they were almost everywhere.

Manny looked in shock, amused and for sure impressed as she gasped, "EMMA!" she walked infront of her and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4.." she circled around Emma looking at the back of her neck, "5 6. 6 HICKEYS?!"

Emma was so embaressed, and red from head to toe.

"Did..." Manny eyed Emma closer,something was different, "Did you..." she got it, of course Manny would know just by looking at her.

Emma nodded slowly, looking like a deer in the headlights but Manny swung her arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Welcome to life!" Manny teased, giggling uncontrollably.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, "Can we be serious for a second?" she pleaded and sat on her bed hopelessly.

"Soooo how was it? What was it like?" Manny smirked.

Emma stared off, "amazing." she confessed.

Manny squeeled happily and giggled, "and..." she drifts, giving her that look.

Emma laughed shaking her head, "and it hurt, but it wasn't so bad after." she got lost into thinking about it and spoke out loud, "Pretty big... but he took care of me." she smiled softly.

Manny smiled widely til frowning, "Wait.." she drifts off and cringed, "Don't mean to sound like a bitch but when Peter was recording my boobs to broadcast, he had a boner..he wasn't that big Em." she had to admit.

Emma then blinked hard and snapped out of it. OH fuck! She said that out loud? She was at loss of words and Manny's mouth fell, getting it.

"Sean!?" Manny yelled in disbelief, but who else could it of been!?

Emma looked away, ashamed. She had to say it was him. Last time Manny found out about Jay they got into a huge fight.

"yeah..." Emma lied, feeling bad.

Manny jumped up and down, "so you're dating again!? Emma I'm sorry, but I HATED Peter I am SO happy it's coo coo bananas!" she kept laughing and Emma tried to join in but looked down sadly.

Guess she had to go give Sean what she wants so she didn't turn into an even bigger liar.


	5. I'm Stuck On You

"Dumped him huh?" smirked Sean, working on his car in front of school the next day.

Emma sighed, leaning on the side of his car and nodding, "Me and Peter just weren't...working out." as she watched Sean, she couldn't help but notice herself not wanting to flirt with him. She didn't see any appeal anymore.

Wow. Maybe it wasn't just Peter boring her, Sean did too, she was generally just... bored.

Sean whiped his hands on a rag and walked up to her, and scratched the back of his neck.

"For any apparent reason?" he asked hopefully, gazing down at her with that 'your perfect' look. But she wasn't. Why couldn't he just admit that? She could..

Emma played with her hands and shrugged, thinking of some witty line to use to get him to just ask her out already.

Jay was usually pretty smooth with lines.

Emma shook her head out of that thought and looked back at Sean, "Missing something." least that was honest.

He leaned in closer to her, and quietly spoke as they were inches away, "Me?" he put his hand up to her cheek.

Emma looked up sadly at him, he had so much hope in his eyes.. Guess this was all she had anyways, all she had to turn to. She nodded, and he smiled brightly, leaning down and kissing her hard.

Emma silently winced, he kissed to hard, it wasn't perfect, and she tried to kiss back but just let him do it, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sean and Emma, together again." came Manny's voice, walking up behind and they pulled apart.

Toby and Jt walked with her as Jt chanted, "K . I .S. S. I. N. G." he sang

Emma smiled sadly, shaking her head as Sean smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her into school with them.

At home that night for dinner, Emma sat with her family and dully looked down at her plate.

"Em, you okay?" Spike reached out to touch Emma's forehead who gasped and snapped out of it, removing her moms hand.

"Fine, just not hungry. Can I go to bed?" she asked.

Spike looked at Snake who gave Emma a silly look, "ofcourse you can." he said and she nodded, getting up and going.

When she got downstairs she finally took off that bulky sweater she was wearing all day, the hickeys were still there, slowly going but Emma sighed, tracing her fingers on it.

She closed her eyes when she had a flashback of Jay kissing her neck, and taking off her dress. She opened her eyes and went to her bed, falling on it and trying to get some sleep.

_**Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you**_

Emma pulled the strap of her little leather prada bag on her shoulder as she walked with Manny to school the next week, lost in thought, she was finally allowed to wear t shirts again..which was good cause Sean was starting to wonder

As she walked up to Degrassi, she saw some cars parked in the lot, they were a little later than usual, students were everywhere. A few cars were parked right up in front the school and one was the famous orange civic that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter when she saw _him_, and she stopped breathing. He was leaning against the side of it, and looking right back at her with an unreadable look one his face, Spinner was talking to him but they held their hard gaze on another until Emma walked by and he glared forward, trying to focus on Spinner again, and Emma walked faster into school.  
_**  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you **__**[last time x2]**__**  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you**_


	6. I Want You Back

"Em." Manny whispered and nudged Emma beside her as the teacher up front was doing slides on the projector.

Emma turned and whispered back, "What?"

Manny tossed her a note and happily crossed her legs, waiting for her to read it.

Emma unfolded it, and read..

_Craig's home tonight, he's excited you're back together too. Double date? It's what we always wanted! Us best friends, our boyfriends best friends..._

Emma swallowed hard and looked back as Manny who lifted an eyebrow. Emma just nodded, baring a smile.

And there they were, at the movies together.

Craig and Sean were hitting it off as if Sean never just stopped hanging out with him, and Manny was laughing as they weren't through old memories before the movie begun.. but Emma couldn't help but stare off.

Bored. She was still bored.

"Wanna do lunch at the Dot?" Sean asked Emma as they walked out of school. It's been a month now of dating, and Emma was slowly dying in side.

They held hands and Emma looked around, it was finally a nice day out, it was usually raining... even though that matched her mood, she prefered the sun.

"How about...lunch outside?" she asked, leaning against a tree surrounded by fresh grass and smiled wide, hoping he'd agree.

"Not a fan of bugs." he teased, trying to take her hand to bring her to the dot.

"They can be friendly.." Emma insisted, muttering under her breath but he heard

"I can't be." he joked, crossing the street with her and playfully added, "And I don't like sharing."

"which is ironic." came a voice that made Emma abruptly stop and look up to see Jay walking right over to them. Oh god, "Cause... they'd eat your food." he slowly drifted

"That was the joke!" insisted Sean happily.

Jay faked a grin and looked at Emma who was a little thankful he didn't really explain his own joke.. you know, cause Sean said he didn't like to share.. but it was ironic cause Jay's slept with Emma and she was supposedly Seans.

"Don't think I've ever heard you crack one." Jay informed Sean.

"What can I say?" Sean wrapped an arm around Emma's waist, "I'm a happy guy lately."

"So it seems." the dullness of Jay's voice was to be heard and he boredly looked around before nodding at Sean, "Blue prints for the shop, got them?"

"Yeah..why?" Sean asked.

Jay shrugged, "I may of found a shop and Tony's offering a deal if I take it."

"You're kidding!" Sean yelled, an amazed look across his face.

Jay nodded, sarcastically replying, "Usually, but I guess I'm more the serious Sally these days.." he connected eyes back to Emma who looked away from him when he did. He snickered.

"I-I can't believe it. Should I drop out, should I-"

Emma cut Sean off, "Why would you drop out?" was he really that stupid?

"Em, this is our dream." Sean tried to explain but Emma wasn't getting it, at all. It was just silly, they were almost done their schoolyear!

"And reachable.. get that plus a diploma? Win/win." she told him, raising an eyebrow as he nodded slowly, true..

He smirked, leaning in and kissing her, "My girl friend." he looked back to Jay with a smirk, "Looks out for me." he joked.

Jay humerously replied, "Bet she does." he raised an eyebrow as she gave him a warnful glare.

"We need to celebrate." Sean declared, stoked for this to be finally happening, "Party at my place."

"So you mean MY place." corrected Jay.

Sean chuckled and shrugged, "Yeah." Jay snickered but nodded.

Emma sighed, sneaking a glance at Jay, GREAT! this'll be interesting.

Manny went through her bedroom closet that weekend, tearing it apart, "What are you wearing?" she asked Emma.

Emma was sitting on her bed, brooding, "This." she mumbled.

Manny turned and eyed her to gasp, "Em, no! Don't wear sweatpants to the party! That's socail suicide."

Emma had to laugh at that, and shook her head.

Manny smirked, "wear that cute leopard top you just got, the strapless one that shows off your curves? That'll drive Sean mad!" she insisted.

Yet when Manny said Sean, Emma thought Jay..

"You think?" Emma suddenly became interested and put it on.. hmm, gave her Manny boobs too! She put on a black mini skirt with red pumps and put her hair into natural wavy curls.

"Wow, you look good." Manny declared, smiling beside her and wearing a mini black dress herself.

Emma smiled herself.

The party was huge, would be when it was thrown at Jay Hogart's house. The girls squished through the party.

Manny yelled over the music, "Pretty sad when you can't find your own boyfriend." she added, "Who LIVES here."

"He's..somewhere." Emma insisted, looking around but eyes looking for someone else.

She sighed and turned back to Manny to jump when a figure went between them, "For someone against animal cruelty, someone should tell you your wearing leopard." Jay said over the music, holding a beer and gazing down at her.

Emma couldn't help but notice that look in his eyes, he liked the outfit, she could tell.

"It's leopard print, not leopard skin, brainiac." taunted Emma and he just smirked at her and took asip of his beer.

"You kill me with your words." he muttered between sipping.

Emma watched Manny come back around and almost twirling her hair around her finger, grinning those perfect Manny dimples.

"Hey Jay." Manny greeted and Emma did a double take. Wait. Hair twirling, and the flirty Manny smile.

Oh my god, she was hitting on Jay. Emma wouldn't admit it, but her blood was boiling and she wanted to kiss Jay right there and then.

"Santos." was all Jay greeted with and she seemed pretty pleased with it.

Emma looked away almost madly, and this time, she looked for Sean. When she looked back she faked a smile at Manny and Jay and glared at them when Manny kept flirting...did she NOT finally have Craig? She still had to act like such a slut?

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh**_


	7. Dirty Little Secrets

So Emma took back calling her best friend a slut, she had no idea what came over her, but now she happily made out with Sean against Jay's kitchen counter, even around people..and she was never for PDA

"Em!" Manny came on in, leading Spinner and Jay.

Emma gave Sean a seductive yet fake happy smile when they pulled away, looking into anothers eyes til turning towards the rude interruptions.

Jay rolled his eyes leaning on the wall as Spinner grabbed tequila out of the fridge.

"We're going to do shots!" Manny told her, grabbing her forward and Emma nodded, fine, she could use some!

Sean went and leaned beside Jay against the wall, lowly talking as Spinner gave the girls some shots

"You think Emma would be ready to.. you know." Sean said to Jay and raised an eyebrow.

Jay bit the end of his tounge and watched Emma take a shot, and shake her head in disgust. He softly chuckled, she was so damn cute.

He replied back to Sean, "nah." he insisted

Sean's shoulders dropped.

Jay went on, "she seems the 'wait til marraige' type." he smirked, eyes still on his Greenpeace, knowing well that wasn't true.

"She...seems pretty hot and heavy tonight." Sean insisted

"Yeah but.." Jay shrugged and looked at Sean cooly, "How do you know she's not using you to make Peter jealous?"

Sean looked even more confused now, "You think?" he asked.

"Man.. best advice I can give?" he asked and Sean nodded, he went on, grinning like a fool that he could get under Sean's skin so easily..and get Emma back so easily too, "Break up with her before she does to you."

With that, Jay walked up to the table and connected eyes with Emma as he took the shot that was poured for _her_, and downed it easy. He simply winked and then left to go enjoy his party.

Emma's mouth hung a bit. What the hell was that?! She looked back to Sean and she cursed silently, seeing the far off look he was giving her.

Oh no, did Jay tell him!?

"Did you see him just wink at me!?" Manny asked Emma, squeeling and grabbing her arm

Emma rolled her eyes, "Craig, Manny. CRAIG!" she said slowly but loudly to her.

Manny rolled her eyes back, "That cokehead? We're done!" ahhh so that's why.

Emma yelped being pulled to the corner of the kitchen by Sean, probably for privacy...because he looked MAD.

Oh my god, he knew...didn't he?

"Are you _using _me, to make him jealous?" he asked bitterly.

Emma weakened, staring up sadly at him, "Sean..." she was so tired of this sherade, she closed her eyes, "yes." she admitted and shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with me." she even started to cry, "He's nothing I ever thought I wanted than he turned out to be everything-"

"Stop." he growled, putting his hand up, "Just stop" he let go of her and snickered.

Spinner and Manny shared looks behind the couple.

Sean sized her up and down and spat, "Only wanted to get you into bed anyways." he honestly confessed out of anger.

Emma's mouth fell and she couldn't believe he had just said that.

He stormed off and she was in shock.

"Woah." Spinner said out loud, blinking and Manny gave Emma a sorry look.

"Have a good life with Peter!" spat Sean before slamming the door behind.

Emma's eyes widened, PETER!? OH MY GOD HE MEANT PETER!? She was talking about Ja- Emma stopped and fumed, going out the door to find a certain someone.

"Uh ohhh." Sang Manny to Spinner til they loaded up another shot.

As soon as Emma entered the party crowded area, Jay's eyes were already on her with a cheshire look in his eye on the other side of the room. Emma crossed her arms madly and he just smirked at her cute little tantrum.

"You okay?" Manny asked, coming up to Emma who grabbed her hand.

"We're leaving." she confirmed, leading her out.

Jay's face was hard as he watched Emma leave.

_**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?**_

_**(misery-maroon 5)**_


	8. Tell Him You Found A New Man

**Sw33tp3a91- well thankyou for the review! Glad it caught your attention, I try hard to keep fresh story lines. :)**

**allieB0524-Agreed! I don't know why it was just for one episode, they had ton of chemistry and potential.. unlike Spinner and Emma where they just randomly slapped them together for a movie (I probably would of liked them if they had chemistry but they had nothing on the show)**

**Allison117- Haha! Thanks! I try my best at putting a funny liner or two. And the character grabbing is such a compliment, thankyou! Sometimes it's hard keeping Emma in her Character and coming up with whitty lines only Jay would use.. lol**

**BACK TO THE STORY...**

It was the following Monday, and back at school, Manny tossed her pretty long brown hair to one side when Sean Cameron suddenly pulled her infront of him when she passed a corner.

"Manny, can we talk?" he asked desperately.

"If talking means me YELLING AT YOU FOR RUINING YOUR LAST CHANCE-"

Sean sighed, putting his hand on Manny's mouth, "Can you just tell Emma I'm sorry for what I said?" he dug his hands into his pockets after letting go of her, "It was out of spite."

"Was it true.." drifted Manny, sadly eyeing him. She couldn't believe _he_ Sean Cameron, would do such a thing. She thought romance was dead but she saw some of the things Sean use to do for Emma, Ellie even.. he was her last hope of man kind.

"Sorta.." he admitted, "We're not relationship material anymore, it was just attraction, care about her though, she'll always be _Emma_." he sighed.

Manny looked at him, truly hurt, "Yeah, exactly. She's EMMA. How could you want to hurt her all over again?" she shook her head

"She admitted she was using me!"

"At least she confessed and looked sorry for it!" Manny yelled back and he put his eyes down, "You spat that in her face and stormed off. Infront of everyone!"

"I got anger issues, you know this Manny." he teased a bit, feeling so horrible though, Manny was always _Manny_ to him too.. the only one out of Emma's friends that didn't tell her he was horrible, or trouble. Just like he knew Manny wasn't JUST the promisicous wild girl, she was more.

"Well get a tissue for your issues." she stuck her nose up and pointed directly in his face, "Next time you hurt my best friend, I'll come hurt you." she raised an eyebrow and so did he, kinda impressed.

Kinda turn on too... shit. He watched her go with a slight smirk on his lips.

_**(leavin-JesseMCcartney)  
Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man**_

Emma was starting to walk home as she exited school to see Jay parked in the usual spot he takes when he comes now and then to meet Sean and Spinner.

She slowed down her walking when he came out when he saw her though.

He gave her a serious look when he jogged up the few steps to meet eye to eye with her.

_**Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5  
And we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
**_

"What?" Emma sighed boredly, as if seeing him wasn't making her heart beat fast or her stomach twist.

"Just comin' to see if you and your **hubby** wana come see the space I found for our new auto shop." he said innocently shrugging.

Emma glared at him, "He's not my _hubby_." she looked away and mumbled, "We broke up."

Jay's eyebrows raised up, shocked. Cameron...that guy was a moron. Jay couldn't help but be rather pleased through, his smirk turning to a sided grin

"Come on." Jay said, grabbing her hand and leading her to his car til she yanked it out and crossed her arms.

"Come where?" she snapped.

He scoffed, "Can you just shut up for once and do as your told?" he taunted

Emma eyed him but found herself reply back, "Fine." wait, wow, yeah that even shocked her, even more when she followed him.

Emma stepped inside an old looking auto shop, as if it was placed in the 50's still. Old coke machines, old cars...sorta dusty garage...

"Well, at least it's big." she declared, looking around.

He smirked, watching her really take interest and look the garage over, "It's old, just gotta rebuild a few things and shine it up."

"You have the money for that?" taunted Emma, looking over her shoulder at him.

He smirked, nodding and she eyed him. She wished she knew more about him sometimes.. he was a mystery!

"See.. idiots like regular retail beginners or real estate didn't notice those cars over there." he nodded to the old looking mustangs, "Are worth thousands.. so.. Tony gave me an offer, he'd put a specail word in for me to get this shop, and if I get it, he pitched 25%, and I give him one of the cars." he explained.

Emma found an old counter desk and smirked, kinda impressed Jay sounded actually..smart. She sat up on it and crossed her legs, eyeing him

He chuckled, knowing she was shocked he could talk business. When it came to cars, he could do anything.

"You're probably now the youngest car shop owner." Emma declared. Her being almost 18 would make him almost 20. She wondered when his birthday was.. wow, she was getting way to curious and personal. What'd this mean?

Jay shrugged, "s'what I wanna do." he walked over to her in front of the desk

"So that's it? Jay Hogart finally gets what he wants in life?" Emma taunted him, "Does that mean you'll stop raising hell?.."

"Probably not." Denied Jay, smirking down at Emma, and she bashed her eyelashes back up at him, "And...not _everything_ I want." he said, seriously looking at her, softening a bit. He just couldn't get Emma Nelson out of his head, and ever since she gave herself to him, it's been worse.. god, it was like she left an imprint on him or something

Well...they did fuck like animals..

Emma's heart skipped and he leaned down, going to kiss her, Emma quickly put her hands on his chest, grinning playfully, "I can't... I'm _pretty _broken up about my ex." she confirms.

He gave her a glare, eyeing her closely, "I doubt you were...close." he taunted, reminding her _he_ had her virginity. With her hands still up against his chest and her legs crossed, he put his hands on her legs, slowly pulling them apart, eyes intensily on another

Emma tensed, feeling his hands smooth up her thighs, and her hands on his chest turned to fists, holding his shirt as she pulled him in and he leaned down, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss and he let a breath of relief out, kissing her deeper and moving his hands from her thighs to her hips, leaning her back a bit until she was pushed down on the desk and he crawled on top, making out endlessly with her.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl Is Now My Baby

"Interesting." a voice echoed through the garage and Emma and Jay pulled apart, getting up and off the desk.

Emma's eyes widened in horror, Sean, and the little jerk was leaning against the entrance looking like he knew all along.

"Oh don't look so cocky, you had no idea." Emma bluntly said out loud, rolling her eyes at him, still mad what he said to her.

Wow, even Jay had an impressed look that she even said that.

Sean smirked and crossed his arms looking between Jay and her, "No but it doesn't surprise me too much." he admitted, these two pretended to hate another too much to actually hate another since they were always...around another

Jay decided to go with another topic, since this one was awkward.

"Pretty big, huh?" Jay asked, waving his finger around as Sean gave him a look but then looked around and nodded.

"Looks awesome." Sean admitted.

Emma blinked, this wasn't so drama filled as usual, how...refreshing.

The school bell rang for the next day and Emma grabbed her books to then stop when the announcements went on.

"_Emma Nelson to the office please, Emma Nelson"_

Emma turned the other way, confused but heading toward it just as Peter stepped out of it..probably visiting his mommy. Emma sighed when he glared harshly at her and muttered slut.

Geeeeezz. Emma sat down in the office and Mrs H waved her in, "Come on in Emma."

Emma did as told. And Mrs H had her sit across from her as she explained the situation.

"Graduate... early?" Emma was in shock, but unbelievably happy.

"Emma you have more than enough credits by all your extra activities, plus impressing number of clubs you've been apart of." Mrs H was looking down at a file and added, "Plus, you never took art or gym, you went straight to next English course... so you're already finished the credits you needed."

Emma's mouth dropped, she never thought about that.

"I mean, you can stay if you want to.." Mrs H drifted

"No!" Emma then stopped and giggled a little, "I mean.. no thank you, this is really great. Gives me more time to think about college or university.."

"Which is another thing." Mrs H confirmed, "Are you interested in writing? Or buisness? English courses? It's too late now to apply into your choice of college but not by doing it online."

Emma tilted her head, a confused yet happy smile on her face... when did her life turn so perfect?

"I'd love to take a buisness course.. just in case. And ofcourse writing." Emma declared, "I think one day I want to be a jornalist for the enviroment or something like that." she shrugged, knowing that was obvious

Mrs H smiled, and started typing on her computer, "Well, we can do that for you.." after a few moments and something printing out of the fax machine, Mrs H handed over 2 pieces of paper.

The first one was a diploma for highschool, and the second one Emma looked down to see her local city colleges name at the top, and her name enrolled into the online buisness and english course.

"Congradulations , you've just graduated and now attending Toronto's unviversity." she confirmed.

Emma took a deep breath, still smiling and trying to sink this all in. She exited the bathroom in a hurry and almost broke into a run when she stopped, putting a hand on her stomach, ughh... maybe TOO much excitement.

She bursted a bathroom stall open and leaned down, puking up a bit. Nerves, it was just nerves. Emma stared blankly before she shrugged it off and flushed the toilet.

"Done, SCHOOL!?" Manny freaked out, watching Emma clean out her locker.

"I had too many credits to really just stay.." Emma admitted, giving Manny a sad look, Manny groaned throwing her arms around Emma and hugging her tight.

"Please, please, please don't leave me." she begged.

Emma laughed, "You still have lib, Toby and Jt!"

"Again I say PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried and Emma giggled some more, taking her last book out.

Wow. She was done.

Emma walked home with Manny and slowed her pace as they walked up to her house, seeing an orange civic in the driveway, Jay leaning on it having a cigerette

Oh my god. Emma huffed silently, eyeing him down and snuck a glance at Manny, watching her trying to sink in who was there.

Manny eyed Jay and then Emma to stop walking as they were 10 feet away now, and Jay finally noticed them and exhaled his smoke.

"oooooh." Manny sang loudly, her curious look now making sense of everything. She always knew these two had a wierd pull on another, and it was a little unhealthy before but maybe now, now that they were more mature and wiser, it could maybe turn into something real.

She gave a warning glare to Jay though as she passed, leaving them alone.

Jay gave an odd look but then turned to Emma, holding his cigerette instead of inhaling it, knowing she hated it

He eyed her and teased, "Geez, you really know how to get into your homework." he teased, gazing at all the books in her hand.

Emma rolled her eyes smirking, "I graduated today, had to bring my stuff home."

"Graduated?" he looked confused.

Emma nodded, "I have all my credits done. I'm a college girl now." she joked and noticed him look down a bit and flick his smoke, looking bummed now.

He cleared his throat, "You uh...going away to college?" he asked, looking at her and she smiled softly.

"Are you actually bothered if I did?" she questioned, noticing him looking tense now. Wow.. he cared

"Are you really asking.." drifted Jay, sighing and flicking his smoke far away from them, clenching his jaw, "I know I'm not an open book but.. thought I was obvious to my feelings towards you."

Emma shook her head, he wasn't, it killed her wondering what he wanted with her, she was always scared to find out because it wasn't good, she wouldn't of been able to take it.

"You havent.." she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well its no secret we have something.." he looked up while shakig his head, he was as confused as she was, "I dont know what it is that pulls me to you so much." he admitted.

"Why do I care about you?" sighed Emma.

He snickered, nodding, "I ask myself the same thing."

"I mean, we drive another crazy." Emma tried to poiint out, I mean, they couldn't...date, could they? But why would they have such serious true thoughts about another if they couldn't..

"That's the thrill of it." he smirked, leaving Emma cursing silently and just wanting to jump him right there.

Could they date?

Emma bit her lower lip as he leaned off the car and was now so close to her their bodies touched and he raised his hand to her cheek, holding it.

"So..." she drifts off, "Are we...seeing another? Getting to know another." she watched him look a bit unamused with that as he sighed, shaking his head no but wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her, to lean her up against his car.

"You're gonna be _my_ girl friend." he confirmed, then gave her a dark serious look, pointing at her, "No Sean, no Peter.." he warned as she began smiling, and blushing.

He smirked at her red cheeks and leaned down, kissing her tenderly and holding her chin.

"Hey." someone coughed and split them apart, Snake. He held his keys and eyed the scene almost madly, "you're blocking my car from getting out." he raised an eyebrow at Jay, trying to look threatning.

Jay coughed awkwardly and Emma bit her lip nervously, putting her hands on his chest to back him up a bit but Jay stayed holding onto her waist.

"Just leaving Mr.S." he confirmed, faking a grin and looking to Emma, nodding to his car, "Wanna come?"

"Emma has homework." declared Snake

Emma gave Snake a rude glance, why was he so judgemental about Jay but not Sean?

"Emma graduated highschool today." Emma snapped back and sighed, giving her step Dad a 'please don't' look, and went to the passanger side of Jay's civic.

Jay opened his door, giving Snake a small nod before getting in himself and then driving off just as Spike came out with Manny.

"Who was that?" Spike asked, nervous about her daughter hanging out with an older looking guy. Her parents looking worried as they watched the orange civic going.

Manny smirked, "That's Jay Hogart." she told them and patted their backs, "If anyone, Emma can handle him." she insisted, walking off and giggling a bit.

_**You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit**_

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're**_


	10. Sex Control, Birth Control

"My parents don't like you..." Emma admitted, playing with the bottons on Jays shirt as they laid on his couch, watching a movie.

They had a busy day, Emma even helped him and Sean paint their new shop. It's been a week of dating and so far, so amazing.

"I figured." he teased, eyes glued to the tv but as Emma was on his chest he automatically played with her hair.

Emma looked up at him, teasing, "You don't give them much options."

"Don't make me go play fake perfect boyfriend during some dinner party or get together." he begged, looking down at her.

Emma shrugged, "I didn't ask that." she said guilty, looking back at the tv as now he was focused on her and sighed.

She wanted that.

"Tomorrow. I can do dinner tomorrow." he grumbled.

Emma smiled in defeat looking up at him and leaned up, kissing him deeply til she yelped being tossed under him.

"I get an award now, right?" Jay teased, pinning her under him and she grinded her hips when he pushed his into hers too, and she could feel him, hard already...it went even harder when she moaned and then dug to undo his pants.

Never did she think after losing her virginity she'd want it so bad again, but she did.

Hopefully this time didn't hurt, I mean, she gasped and winced when he pushed inside, but she got use to it faster, and kept her legs wrapped around him when he stroked in and out.

Emma's hands scratched down his back, "Uh, hhuh, huh, Jayyy." she whimpered, coming close and he panted, kissing around her chest and she met his thrusts when he begas to suck and bite her neck playfully.

They decided to take it up to his room and he carried her naked body while wearing pants again into his bedroom, shutting the door with his leg.

He growled when she nipped his earlobe and kissed it.

Emma giggled and was tossed onto the bed under him and he held himself over her with his hands, she then remembered, "Try not to leave trails of hickeys everywhere for my friends and family to see." she warned, giving him a playful look.

It just made him smirk, "Gotta let people know you're taken."

"Then buy my a cute little ring or necklace." she said giddely while lying under him, completely naked and undoing his pants again..she almost pouted, why'd he have to get back into them.

She then gasped when he pulled her onto her stomach, and yelped when he smacked her ass, "Jay!" she yelled again when he sucked on her neck, "Jay, no hickeys!"

"I don't do rings." he lowly said in her ear, undoing his belt and Emma sucked in a breath, feeling him slip into her wetness from behind her and it was a whole different feeling

She hung her mouth in pleasure and put her head down on the bed, her ass rising up almost on reflex and he groaned, slipping out and back in where she gasped in sharply and almost shivered

He was on his knees and pushed into her again as his hand went around her, playing with her clit as well and she moaned, whimpered and moaned again before sitting up a bit, and holding the bedframe of his bed for support.

Her long blonde hair fell down her back and he admiringly watched it swing back and forth each time he thrusted into her fast, and out slow.

If you asked him a few years ago that he could get Emma Nelson not only in bed, but to enjoy it as must as he did? He'd laugh in that persons face and say sure, when pigs fly. But here she was, moaning and groaning, for him. And she felt perfect inside, like she was meant just for him. She was the only girl he ever cared to focus on not only his pleasure but hers too.. not just that, but he didn't think of any other girl when he had Emma. He had all he ever wanted.

Scared him a bit but he'd never admit that out loud.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her back against his hard stomach, kissing around her shoulder while still in her and slowly pushing up deep into her and her eyes shut in bliss as her walls tensed around him.

"Maybe we can do a ring." he said devilishly into her ear before slipping out and plunging back into her quickly, she moaned between her breathless giggle and went back to holding his bedframe for support when he thrusted into her again and went faster, and harder until she couldn't even hold herself up and laid back on the bed.

She cried his name out and felt herself cumming as she reached out and gripped his bedsheets into her tight fists, raising her ass again into his thrusts, screaming his name again and came. She muffled a scream when she put her head into his pillow when he kept going, and had a multiple orgasm when he made her come again.

Emma woke up, exhausted but pretty satisfied the next morning. tonight, her parents would meet Jay and hopefully give him the chance.

She never felt this way with anyone but him. She never wanted it to stop.

Emma giggled as Jay's shower head rained water down on his back as he tried to wash her body but kept going back to kissing her shoulders and chest, and trying to slip his hand between her thighs.

"Think you can try to have a normal shower with me?" Emma taunted but whimpered, holding onto his shoulders as he pumped his fingers into her and she felt him getting hard. She loved the fact he could get off on just knowing he was making her feel good.

"Probably not ever." he declared, running his fingers through her long wet hair until he noticed Emma freeze up and stopped, putting his hands on her hips as she put her hand on her stomach, cringing

Jay's eyes held worry and tilted his head curiously at her

"You okay?" he asked slowly.

"No." she replied rather quickly and jumped out, wrapping a towel around her as fast as she could and almost didnt make it as she lifted the toilet seat and threw up.

Jay stopped the water and opened the curtain. As Emma was trying to catch her breath and spit a bit, he dried up and put pants on, but held a hard look as he eyed Emma mysteriously.

"By any chance, did you eat a person last night?" he joked, trying to lighten the air as she flushed the toilet and glared, getting up.

"People puke Jay." she said, moody now, glaring and then turning to the sink, "Perfectly normal."

"Not in the mornings.." he suddenly confessed, showing her the worry in his eyes now and she avoided his look by not looking in the mirror.

"I've started birth control last week." she mumbled, picking up a tooth brush.

Jay shut his eyes, "Last week?" he repeated and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"What about the first time we did it?" he asked, watching her go to brush her teeth but stopped and let it go falling into the sink

She just stared sadly down at the running water and he stared at her in disbelief

"Are you pregnant?"


	11. Baby I'm In Love

"Hey Em!" Manny skipped happily down the stairs, her hands behind her back til she landed on the last step.

Emma sat on her bed and snapped out of it, and mutterd, "Not really up for hanging out."

"Oh" Manny said, saddening, "Not even for a drink. It is the weekend!"

Emma snickered rather bitterly, "Definatly not even for a drink.." she drifted as Manny's shoulders dropped sadly.

"Cause of the baby?" she questions.

"Yeah..." sighed Emma sadly, looking down until her head shot up, wildly looking at Manny who nodded at her and brought her hands from out behind her back.

She held two of Emma's pregnancy tests, that were positive.

"It's smart that you covered it at the bottom of the bathroom trashcan.." Manny drifted, going and sitting beside Emma, "But, not so smart when somebody flips it over to throw it into the garages trash bin and then its at the top. Lucky it was me who found it." she frowned saldy for Emma, "I was hoping it was Spike..."

Emma shook her head, bursting into tears and Manny brought her into a hug, holding tight.

"It is Seans?" Manny whispered, afraid of the answer til hearing Emma sadly laughing and pulled apart, giving her a 'you okay in the head?' look.

"Jay's." Emma declared. God if it was Sean's she'd probably be more in a wreck, least she was in love with Jay and he had a good job and not on welfare.

Oh my god.

"Em, I'm the one whose suppose to look shocked by that comment." teased Manny. But she wasn't, she's seen the tension between the two, you couldn't cut it with just a knife

"Think I just realised I'm in love with Jay." Emma sucked in a shakey breath and blinked

Manny tilted her head, "How long exactly has it been going on for?" she corrected herself, giving Emma a playful glare, "How long exactly have you been lying to me?"

"Since I told you I lost my virginity to Sean..I didn't." Emma revealed.

"It was Jay?" Manny oh'd, "Wow.. " she smirked at Emma, "Was it good?"

"Amazing.. he knows... he just knows." Emma declared, blushing and not going into detail but then became upset again, realising it led to a mistake

"Clearly too much, knocking this little Saint up." Manny joked, nudging her arm into Emma's.

"Manny!"

They laid in her bed all night, trying to figure out what to do.

"You need to tell him." Manny declared after some though, "He might freak out.. and I know I did when you guys first hooked up, but I see it now, you guys have some infatuation with another." she saw how Emma's eyes sparked when she mentioned Jay, "And I think you've just realised what that is."

"I love him." agreed Emma, that was her infactuation with Jay all along.

She was in love with him.

Emma asked Jay if they could meet up and talk about this whole thing, where she would tell him it's been confirmed, and that she finally went to a Doctor. It's been a few days since the last time they saw another.

There they were sitting on his couch, Jay leaning forward on his knees and Emma sinking back into his couch.

"Jay..." Emmas voice trailed off and his face grew concerned, looking over his shoulder at her.

Was she ready to talk?

The more he looked at her..the more she couldn't do it. she just couldn't. But he had to know..

"Emma what is it?" The roughness in his voice startled her, she felt pushed..

Emma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Jay we need to talk" There it was. She couldn't turn back once she uttered those words. She stood up and took a deep breather.

"Well I've been waiting-"

"Jay shut up! I'm pregnant!" she looked absolutely stunned she just blurted it out like that and he stared across the room in shock. I mean, he saw her get sick, and they've had this talk...they just weren't sure. It was feeling kinda more real now.

"You _are _pregnant?" Jay asked again, "With a baby?"

Emma rolled her eyes, groaning, "What _else_ would I be pregnant with, **dummy**?" she laughed sadly.

She was in love with a moron.

"I don't know." Jay muttered, taking his hat off and throwing it on the ground to shrug, "Beer maybe. I'm craving one of those right now." he stared off again.

"Least you can still drink it." muttered Emma.

Jay took a deep breath, leaning back now and taking it all in, "Woah. A bun in the oven." he shook his head kinda amazed with the mess he and Emma had made for themselves.

Emma took his shaking of the head wrongly, thinking he was disappointed, "This isn't how I planned it either. I wanted to finish school, go to college, then have a baby with someone who loves me. You're not the one who has to push this thing out, okay?!" she was freaking out a little, eyes wide

Jay softly smiled, sadly sighing as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She was confused, but looked up at him helplessly.

"Em, you finished school, and you've started College.. you may just make it." he teased and swallowed hard before he admitted something he never told anyone before, "As for having a baby with someone who loves you? You got it." he mocked her, "_dummy_."

As he soothed his fingers through her hair, Emma, with a stunned face, couldn't believe he just simply told her he loved her. She was going through 1000 ways to tell him the same, yet he so calmly and naturally did it?

Wait.. having a baby, so..he wanted it to?

"You wana keep it?" Emma asked, looking into his eyes to look away, "I don't believe in abortion." she admitted "But I do adoption.." she drifted, looking down now..she wasn't sure if she could give up her own baby though.

"I want to keep it." he said honestly, nodding slowly, "Is that crazy?" he asked.

"If you just feel obligated." mumbled Emma, not believing he could want this. This was Jay, new being a faithful boyfriend, new to not partying all the time-

"Emma." hissed Jay, looking away to then grab her hands and softened, sitting her down, "Please, _please_ don't hate me more than you've ever hated me before, when I say this..."

"Oh god, what are you about to say?" Emma feared

"Promise me." he said seriously.

"I won't hate you." Emma whispered, but worry and concern in her eyes.

Jay stared off before swallowing nervously and looking back at her, "When I first dated Alex, back in grade 9, it was just fun, barely dating..and I can't remember a time I wasn't cheating on her." he sadly admitted.

Emma frowned, hating that old Jay, but they've talked about this, she really believed he wouldn't do that to her.

"Jay we had this conversation, I believe you won't-"

Jay's eyes went a little dark and he cut her off, "That's not what this story is about.. keep talking, and I won't have the balls to say it cause I don't wana lose you but you need to know. You always say you want to know more about me? This is my darkest secret." he told her.

Emma played with her hands nervously, "okay."

He nodded back at her and went back to the story, "Alex knew I was cheating... but she didn't break up with me, she was going through rough times at home and was a little crazy."

"Alex has always been crazy." Emma taunted with a slight smile that he returned.

After a moment of Jay taking a deep breath, he continued, "She uh, she poked holes into a condom to get herself knocked up..she said it was the only way she could keep me."

Emma looked horror struck. Was.. Is he saying Alex was once pregnant? Or is he wondering if Emma intentionally meant to get pregnant too?!

"Do you think I did this to-"

"No, hell no." laughed Jay and snickered, "If anything, people would think I did it purposely to you. I'm just letting you know, I've almost had a kid before." he said the last part slower so Emma would let it sink in calmly.

"it's not so reassuring Jay." Emma admited, trying to wipe the tears she didn't see coming, away.

Jay put his hand out and brushed some away with his thumb, "I was an asshole then, and I sure as hell wasn't in love with her or at all prepared for it."

"But..._almost _had a kid, Jay?" Emma questioned.

He looked away and confessed, "Like I said, I was an asshole, after I found out, I told her to book an appointment before I dumped her. She did."

Emma got up, not being able to hear this and went to run out the door.

"Emma!" Jay ran as fast as he could, slamming it closed and blocking her from leaving, she was a wreck.

Emma trembled from crying, "I just told you I didn't believe in abortion and you're telling me you do? And you were the reason to one already!?"

"Not everyone has the same beliefs Emma!" he yelled back, "Alex _knew_ it was a mistake, she knew it was wrong of her to do, I was young! I still lived with my crazy strict parents, I didn't own my own business like I do now, I wasn't in love with her, and she tricked me! She poked holes in the damn condom. How do you think my life would be now if she kept it?"

Emma looked away, looking pretty confused about all of this but had to admit that was evil of Alex. And his life probably wouldn't be as good as it was now...it'd probably be horrible actually, and he'd still be old Jay..and they wouldn't of fallen in love

"So why now? Why do you want to keep it now?" Emma asked.

"Cause I'm not that young and stupid anymore, and I've been through a lot." he cupped her face, "We both have.. and I opened my own shop, own my own house and.." he leaned down softly kissing her, "I'm inlove this time."

Emma melted and she bit her lower lip, "How do I know you're not just saying that cause I'm knocked up?"

He gave her a 'shut up or i'll kill you' look and smirked, staring off, "Cause I pictured my life having a kid with you Em.. and not having a kid with you..and I loved you just the same, but imaging you having a little junior Jay made me a tiny bit happier and I always use to think I'd never want a kid." he glanced at her stomach, "Now I'm excited for this.. And I think it'd only be you I could feel this way with."

Emma was crying now, but happily and she leaned up, hugging him

"We can do this." he whispered, kissing her shoulder as she nodded.

"We have to tell my parents..."

He let go of her and tried to run away, "We can't do this." he said, joking but also scared shitless of that part.

"Jay!"


	12. Your Worse Nightmare

"Pregnant?" Amy repeated, standing with Alex in front of Degrassi. Not only did Emma's parents now know too, but the whole school.

And Alex looked **livid.**

"It was her first time!" Jay yelled at Alex in a harsh whisper.

She had actually come straight to his auto shop and as people were helping him build it, Alex came and made a scene.

"She didn't think, and neither did I to.." Jay drifted off, hinting he meant about safety for sex.

"ofcourse you wouldn't think! You never do!" Alex yelled at him, getting teary eyed, "Was once not enough?"

"Jesus Alex, you think I TRIED for this to happen again?" Jay looked at her like she was insane then grabbed her arm, guiding her into the office, and slamming it shut behind them.

Alex shook madly and tried to stay calm, crossing her arms, "Did...did you ask her to abort?" she had trouble asking.

"No..I.." Jay took a deep breath knowing this was a touchy subject, "I think we're going to be okay."

"But you made me do it!" she yelled, shoving his chest.

Jay yelled back at her, "You went crazy and sabotaged that pregnancy! You poked holes, and we were not even 15 or serious!"

"Are you dating her?" Alex snapped, her eyes filling with anger and betrayl.

"Been dating her a while." Jay didn't see the big deal.

"You fucking-"

"You were fine with her weeks ago! Getting her drunk!" Jay reminded her and then shook his head from her craziness, "Why are you acting jealous? Incase you forgot, you've been dating girls! And us? Are nothing anymore!"

Alex went and slammed the front door open but before she dashed out she came back, and actually had tears in her eyes, "You are the only person I ever loved, boy or girl. But you never loved me, you made me think that was okay though cause you didn't love anyone but I see it.. you love Emma.." she snickered sadly, "So how come you couldn't love me?"

Jay swallowed hard in his throat and looked away from Alex, because she was right.

"I didn't think I could ever either Alex." he said quietly, trying to explain but she slammed the door shut behind her.

He rolled his head back, having no idea where that all came from. Yes, he knew years ago Alex use to try to make him love her and say it out loud when she said to him, he cared about her deeply as a friend, but could never be in love and use to think love made people weak. Was he in love with Emma? Yeah. Fucking hell, he was.. Was he ready to say it? No, For that same reason of fear.

How come he couldn't love Alex but could Emma? Cause Emma was different, she'd always had him transfixed on her, hypnotized.. and Alex never shocked him, or entertained him much until they were out being the young rebels they use to be, partying and stealing but Emma showed him different way of life, how to be good, be better, be different, and he could show her how to be wild at times, be careless and free.

Emma was walking outside of Degrassi waiting for Manny, she wasn't stupid, she heard all the whispers around her and she was sick of it, it was too much stress. Atleast she didn't go here anymore though.

On the way down the stairs someone stormed passed her hard, and hit her shoulder almost knocking her over if not for Marco standing there.

"you okay?" Marco laughed a bit oddly, never really speaking to Emma Nelson before who now stumbled into his arms.

Emma smiled a bit nervously and embarressed, nodding and balancing herself back up.

She turned her head to see the person who shoved her storm madly into Degrassi, wearing there trademark hoop earrings and that raven short hair blowing madly in the wind

"Guess Alex in her usual mood." joked Marco behind her

So it was Alex. Emma was a bit confused but ignored it.

Later on, Emma was on her phone with Jay as she was cleaning up her room.

Emma: So how was your day?

Jay: Interesting.

Emma: Why?

Jay: Oh..nothing, just the regular. How about you? Anything happen today?

Emma: No not really...boring without school.

Jay: You mean boring without me..

Emma: Guess you could say that.

Jay: I just got to finish up this car and I can head right over?

Emma: Pass.. As much as I want to see you..My parents don't.

Jay: I'm their worst nightmare aren't I?

Emma: The ol' teenage knocked up by a drop out..course you are. I tried to explain you have your own business running but Snake and Mom just think I mean dealing drugs.

Jay: Hey, still got my hookups, why not right? With a baby along the way...

Silence.

Jay: Em! I'm kidding!

Emma: Well I don't think it's funny.

Jay: I think you do...I think you're smiling right now.

Emma held onto her phone and bit her lower lip feeling the smile creeping out.

Emma: No, it's not.

Emma silently laughed, shaking her head.

Jay: You swear to God? Swear on our relationship you're not grinning from ear to ear.

Emma just answered that with a giggle and shook her head, "Goodnight Jay." she said into the phone.

He smirked on this other end, "Night babe."

Emma got into her bed and yawned, she got comfortable and then shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep, just like Jay did when he got home from hard days work, thinking of her before he drifted off.

Meanwhile at an old beaten apartment, Alex was punching her fists harshly into a punching bag with one girls face in her mind.

Emma Nelson.

She stopped and she was sweating and she turned to her night table to grab the beer she was drinking and took a sip.

Alex leaned on her moldy looking wall and slid down it, crying a little and thinking to herself, _Emma Nelson, the girl with the sweet life, even a sweet life when she gets knocked up... Did I get all the promises and I love you's when I got knocked up? NO! Did my parents keep a house over my head, or did my friends stay by my side? hell no. Did I get Jay in the end? No, Emma did. Did I get to keep my baby in the end at least? No! SO WHY SHOULD SHE!?_

As if Alex didn't hate her enough, this just made Alex want to kill her.

Alex clenched her jaw.


	13. I'm Still Into You

"cuuute." Emma teased Manny, lifting the baby gift she gave her as an early congradulations present.

Manny giggled sitting across from her at the Dot in the booth, "Thought you'd like it." she said, admiring the cute baby dress she got.

Emma added, "We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet."

"What's Jay want?" Manny asked.

Emma shrugged slowly, "We haven't gone that far... this is still shocking to us." she confirmed.

Manny nodded, understanding, it's only two weeks since the whole school and her parents found out.

Emma smiled softly while thinking, "Probably wants a girl though." she hoped

Manny smirked, "He'll be a pretty hot Daddy." she laughed more when Emma gave her a playful glare, "You can call him that now in bed, Daddy."

"Ew Manny, please stop." Emma begged.

Meanwhile, at work, business was really doing great, and Jay was holding a chart and signing off a lease for a car for a costumer when Sean came over.

"Broken down motorcycle, customer wants to know if we'd want to buy it for its parts?" he asked Jay.

Jay nodded at the customer, giving him the chart and turning to Sean to shrug, "Sure why not."

Sean nodded to another employee to take over that and followed Jay into the office.

"So?" Sean asked, closing the door behind them.

Jay blinked,not aware he followed him in and gave a look, "So what?"

"So hows this baby thing with Emma?" Sean asked.

Jay gave him a jealous look now, sitting on his desk, "Why do you care?" he asked bitterly , feeling possesive.

"Relax." taunted Sean with a snicker, "I'm over all that, can't help but care though, for you and her." he said honestly.

"OH Bam bam, I love you too." Jay sarcastically said back, winking at him.

Sean rolled his eyes and pointed warningly, "You better love her is what I'm saying. If you leave this baby-"

Jay cut him off, "Cam, if I didn't even have this shop going for me, I'd STILL stick with her." he shrugged, "Cause yeah, I do." he admitted, about the loving Emma part.

"Do what?" Sean asked, confused. Jay rolled his eyes and huffed.

"you know.."

Sean smirked, "You can't even say it." he then paused and frowned, "Have you said it before?" he saw Jay avoid his eyes, "Oh boy"

"I'm not use to being the one giving someone else all the power." Jay hissed at him and admitted, "I want to hear her say it first."

"She deserves you saying it first." Sean informed him seriously.

Jay eyed him, "Why?"

"Well one, you knocked her up, your starting a family..and every girl wants to hear that big 'I love You'. . espasahlly from guys like you. You'll probably give Em a heart attack when you say it." Sean chuckled, thinking about it.

Jay snickered, "I had one myself when I realised it..."

"Knock knock." came a voice coming inside and Sean and Jay both turned to Spike, Emma's mother.

Jay's mouth fell open.

Meanwhile, later that night Emma was home alone. The phone had rung once, and she thought it may have been her parents letting her know where they were, but got nothing.

When she went to go down to the basement, the phone rang again and she sighed, going to the kitchen and picking it up.

"Hello?" she said into it.

Silence.. But Emma swore she could hear breathing and her heart stopped for a second.

"Hello, whose there?" she said more loud and clear.

A giggle.

Emma looked around her house and behind her, the giggle had freaked her out and she quickly hung up. She looked at her basement door and decided against going into the basement.

"That's too obvious of a horror flick move." Emma mutttered to herself and grabbed her house keys, running out the front door and turning to lock it.

She'll go to Jay, or Manny's until someone got home.

She turned to then scream, a body grabbing her in a tight hold, "Emma!" Jay shouted calmly at her to make her relax and had to laugh a bit, "It's me."

Emma put a hand to her chest and then madly hit him.

"Oww." he laughed still though and rubbed the chest, what was wrong? He didn't mean to scare her. She looked pretty freaked though, and he became concerned, "You alright Gp?" he put a hand on her cheek.

Emma looked behind him seeing her family coming up and all their cars parked out. Were they out together? She gave Jay a wierd look who snickered.

"Yeah your family kidnapped me from work to finally go have dinner with them." he muttered under his breath hoping they wouldn't hear just as they came up from behind.

Spike smiled softly, she held Jack and was unlocking the front door again and then Snake grabbed Jay's shoulder, shaking him.

"Some ol' bonding time, right _son_?" he almost taunted Jay but had to admit, he was softening up to him.

Jay gave him a tight smile back, nodding and then giving Emma a 'you did this' look.

Emma giggled a bit watching them take Jack inside, leaving her and Jay alone, "Doesn't seem like it was TOO bad."

she grabbed his hand, leading him inside, Jay playfully whispered in her ear, "I sucked up big fucking time." She giggled against to then gasp when the phone started to ring.

Jay watched the blonde turn her head to look at the phone that was most close to her mother who went to go get it.

"Mom don't!" Emma went to stop her but she picked up.

"Hello?" Spike answered, it was silent, and Emma gave a worried look til she heard her mom laugh, "Hi Julie, yes, I'm home tomorrow." she went into the kitchen.

Emma's shoulders dropped, not being so tense anymore. besides, probably just some bored kid doing pranks on her earlier. Yeah, that's what that was.

"It was creepy." Emma told Jay, laying in his arms in her bed as he kissed her shoulder.

Jay carressed her hair as she told him about the phone calling, and how it started the other day.

"Probably just prank calls.." Emma insisted, but didn't seem convinced, after all...she was a smart girl.

And Jay wasn't sure either..but, who would want to creep and stress Emma out like that when they knew she was going through a rough time right now?

"Whatever it is.." Jay said, kissing her shoulder softly again and then her neck, "You're with me, so nothing will happen."

Emma just rolled her eyes while smiling, big tough Jay.

"Ever." he mumbled while sucking her neck now and Emma closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. It was true.. he would keep her safe. She felt so safe with him all the time.

"But you don't live here." she said sadly, tossing onto her back as he moved over and on top of her, holding himself up, careful not to crush her.

He leaned his head down and kissed one side of her cheek, and then the other, "You tell me when you need me, and I'll come running." he promised, and kissed her on the mouth.

Emma heatly kissed back, giving him credit that he was such a charmer. She smiled against the kiss and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

They stared softly into anothers eyes and Jay opened his mouth, "I.." he saw that look on Emma's face, waiting for him to go on.

Emma's heart started to thump hard...was he going to say it?

"I'm tired.." he breathed, laying beside her again and putting an arm around her.

Emma frowned sadly and turned her back to him, pretending she was too and he frowned deeply, looking at the back of her head.

That arm around her then tightened, and Jay kissed around the back of her neck and then the top of her spine, making her shiver.

"I love you." his hot breath tickled down her spine, making tingle, or maybe that was just over his words. Her heart was going to explode as she turned to face him.

"You do?" she asked in a tiny unsure voice.

He gave her a dumb look, "No I tell that to everyone." he taunted but she wasn't sure.

"I don't know..maybe you tell that to all the girls." she mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Jay grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Emma I haven't even said I love you to my parents. I've never said it. You're the first..." he stared into her soft loving eyes, "And I want you to be the last." he mummered before leaning in and kissing her too.

Emma kissed back deeply and choked on a cry and tried to cover it up but Jay pulled away and whiped the tears from her eyes but he was chucklng softly.

"Shit, you're having a girl moment." he insisted.

Emma cried again and tried to laugh as she pouted, "It's a pregnant girl moment, I can't control my feelings!" she insisted and then complained, "Your love you speech HAD to have the word 'shit' in it.."

He laughed harder and just pulled her into another kiss, "Shut up, Em." he teased between the kiss.

"Emma!" called her father from up the stairs, "Time for Jay to go."

They were never allowed sleepovers.

Jay smirked at Emma's pout and even tapped his finger tip on her lower lip, "Cheer up buttercup, I'll be back tomorrow." he got up and she sat up on the bed.

She opened her mouth but decided to close it, but when he went to grab his coat to leave Emma blurted it out, "I love you too." she confessed, finaly.

He stopped right before putting on his jacket and raised an eyebrow, "You do?" he had to ask.

Emma was sitting on the bed on her knees and nodded up at him as he walked to the edge of the bed where she was and cupped her face, leanign down and pecking her on the lips.

"no." Emma said sarcastically, mocking him, "I tell that to everyone." she yelped when he teasing held her hair and pulled it a little to tease her not to mock him, she bit her lower lip feeling a bit hot when he did that and when they kissed again she tried to slide her hands down his stomach and to his belt.

He growled, pulling away and putting on his jacket again, "That, Buttercup, is what got us in this mess the first place."

"So then don't tease me." Emma declared with a naughty grin and he raised his eyebrows impressed Emma had this in her.

He twitched slightly in his pants and winced, hating to reject this, "I'll see you tomorrow." he promised, and went up the stairs.

Emma giggled and then hollared up playfully, "Love youuu!"

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by  
that I'm not into you_

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

_(paramore- still into you)_


	14. You Won't Ever Get Too Far From Me

Emma ran around her room and put on a red tank top and jeans and diffused her hair with her dryer.

As she stared at the mirror while doing her hair, she tilted her head to take more in more of a view of her stomach. One day it was going to get fat! She smiled a bit and then put a hand on it, setting her dryer down.

It already had a little bump, just to make her feel bloated. And you know what, luckily, morning sickness didn't happen too often!

This one was a keeper, she joked in her head.

She looked at the clock and raced up, she told Jay she'd help him out at the shop today and do front desk work

As Emma went outside she then stopped and slowly closed the door, turning to it when something caught her eye.

Black spray paint on her door.

It read the words: Die Pregnant Slut.

Emma's mouth hung open and looked at it in horror and then around the street, seeing no one around. She held in her tears and ran back inside, calling for her mom.

Alex was sitting in Degrassi's library when the front door opened, there was only her and some ginger in there so they both heard it and Alex glanced up too to then gasp when Jay Hogart grabbed her arm tightly and he looked like he could kill.

The ginger boy blinked with a bit of a shocked and worried look when Jay pushed her up against the shelves of books.

Jay looked over to him and snapped, "leave." he did so, and Jay turned back to Alex, glaring madly to see her just smirking.

"What's wrong?" she seemed to taunt.

"You think I wouldn't know it was you?" Jay sneered at her, letting her go in disgust, "Emma doesn't have many enemies and the smirk on your face tells me you were the one who wrote that on her family's door."

"Wrote what?" she pretended to act innocent.

He grabbed her wrists and she actually hissed in pain, "Try washing your hands before you try to lie some more." he snapped at her, showing her her own black smudged hands.

Alex glared back into his eyes until she began to pout and lean closer to his face, "I just want you back." she practically purred.

Jay looked at her like she was demented.

Alex bit her lower lip, "I'll dress more prettier, read more books." she smirked a bit, "You can even start calling _me_ Greenpeace."

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jay let go of her in disgust again, glancing her up and down, "I knew you had fucked up issues, but this much?"

"Not the only one with issues." Alex tormented back, puttiing her finger on his chest,"Why do you think we stayed together so long? We were the same."

"No.." Jay drifted off, and went to yell at her to see a Degrassi student pass the window and he shut his mouth, glaring til the kid left after staring at them, wondering what was going on.

Alex purred, "We belong together. Emma belongs with Sean.. their both boring where we are way more exciting Jay." she insisted, putting both her hands on his chest now.

Jay's blood boiled at the thought of Emma with Sean and shook his head at Alex, "We're not the same. When we broke up, it was right, we were poison together, TOXIC even. I don't understand why you'd want to get back together." he hissed, "nor want to threaten someone whose pregnant."

Alex shot back, "Cause I don't want you with _her_. She crawls under my skin and it even burns! She acts so perfect and she's not!" she grabbed his shirt into her fists, "You need ME! I need you! Just face it!"

Alex oufed when Jay shoved her off him and she yelled his name once then twice when he stormed off and didn't come back.

_**(taking back sunday- MakeDamnSure)  
I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far...**_

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

"Hey.." Emma greeted when Jay came back to work, he told her he had to go on some errand, that errand being secretily Alex.

She sat at the front desk of the auto shop, Sean and Spinner were standing near it talking with her and eating pizza for dinner.

Jay kissed her forehead and she got up so he could sit, he looked pretty bothered...maybe she shouldn't of told him what happened to her this morning.

Little did she know it was because he knew who did it.

As he sat he still pulled her back down to sit but on his lap, he leaned over and grabbed a pizza for himself.

"Maybe it's Peter." Sean said, pizza in his mouth and muffled sound coming out.

Spinner laughed, "Or Rick back from the dead."

Jay gave Spinner a 'you're an idiot' look for bringing that up but Emma just shook it off, life was better, she didn't want to think of that.

"It'll probably die down.." she mumbled hopefully and felt Jay's hands on her hips tighten a bit, tensing.

He seemed out of it when she looked down at him and she wondered what was up.

"Going to head out, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sean told them, dropping the pizza.

Spinner did the same, "Yo man can I get a drive?" he chased after Sean and then out the door.

Emma turned from on Jay's lap so that she faced him, and he finally looked up at her and her pout. As usual, he tapped that lower lip with his finger until tracing that finger down her chin and grabbed her chin, bringing her down to kiss him.

He groaned a bit when she kissed back and straddled him a bit.

From out the window, somebody watched them, that somebody being Alex as she stood in the cold black night air, glaring at the romantic scene infront of her.

"Love you." she heard Emma say.

"Love you too." she even heard Jay say back, and it echoed through the garage and through Alex's body.

That's when Alex snapped.

_**I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)**_


	15. You're Giving Me Such Sweet Nothing

_Ringggg _

_Riiingggg_

_Riiiiiinggg_

Emma's eyes stared at the phone that kept ringing all night, her parents were away again at Joey's cottage that weekend and this caller was back.

She felt tormented, and scared.

She had sworn she saw someone in the window. Emma went to the phone plug and pulled it out, finally it stopped ringing.

Emma took out her cellphone, calling Jay one more time. Again, no answer.

"Jay please, call me back..those phonecalls won't stop again and I swear I saw someone in the window." Emma began to shake a little as she pressed END and put her cellphone down.

Emma eyed the window infront of her and squinted her eyes for any movement in the darkness to the yelp and jumped when her cellphone started to ring and she eyed it closely, and slowly picked it up, hoping it was Jay

The random caller never called her cellphone so it had to be him.

"Jay? Hello? Jay? Are yu there?" she heard nothing, and she began to uneasily breath. This was becoming to stressful and she really felt it wearing her down, causing aches in her back and stomach.

Emma wanted to cry and she began to get angry.

"What the FUCK do you want!?" she cried into the phone

The person answered back rather quickly, "to kill you." click. the phone line went dead.

Emma couldn't do this anymore as she stared numbly and afraid at her phone. It was a girls voice..and she actually believed this person wanted to kill her, so she called 911.

Jay got to the Nelson household place and he parked his car quick once he saw cop cars in Emma's driveway.

He's never ever felt that sudden worry for another person, that felt so much worse because it wasn't worry for himself for once but someone else, and he ran up as fast as he could, shoving by a cop and Snake.

When he got inside he saw Emma beside Spike, crying a little and he ran right to her, "What happened? What's wrong?" he quickly asked, looking around frantically and bending infront of where she sat on the couch.

Emma shook her head sniffing, "I _know _I saw someone this time, during the calls, a-and it was a girl.. and she said she wanted to kill me." she looked so flustered, not understanding who'd want to do this.

The cop came back in with Snake as Jay kind of looked in shock..Alex.. she didn't stop. She was becoming more frightful.. obsessed.

"No one you know who'd want to this huh?" the cop asked Emma, going through the million questions he already asked her.

Emma shook her head no and the cop glanced at Jay.

"What about your boyfriend here?" the cop nodded to Jay who snapped out of it, the cop didn't notice it, but Emma did.

Jay looked unreadable which meant something was on his mind.

"Know anyone who'd want to get her a bit rattled up? Scare her? You have any enimies? Exs?" the cop asked him.

Jay blinked and shook his head no, which Emma found wierd and eyed him, what was he holding back?

"Alright, well, I wish I could do more but.. we can try to trace the call the next time the person calls, just call this number." the cop gave Emma a card who nodded, and her parents went and escorted him out.

Jay swallowed a bit when Emma turned back to him and gave him that knowing look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Emma asked him

Jay thought this over. It was Alex. He could handle her.. Alex wouldn't actually hurt anyone, she just had bipolor anger issues. He didn't want Emma upset over this, or let his stupid ex ruin them.

"No, I don't know whose doing this..but you'll be fine." he promised, giving her a sincere look, he'd never let that happen.

Emma at least believed that and nodded slowly at him.

The next morning, Manny went with her for a check up with the doctor.

The doctor held a chart as he came back into the room to Emma sitting on the metal table again.

"Well, everything seems fine." he told her, "healthy baby." he smiled.

Emma smiled back, she was a bit worried, Manny smiled too, squeeing her best friends hand from beside.

But then the doctor sat down next to her, "But.." he tried to explain, "You need more rest. Lay down, relax, take a load off." he joked, "Stress can hurt not just a baby, but you too in different ways."

Emma nodded understanding and then thanked him before getting up.

Meanwhile, Jay had something else to do that morning, and that was back to Degrassi, and shoving Alex back onto the Library wall.

"Oh baby, you know I like it rough." smirked Alex.

Jay breathed madly, his hands on her shoulders tightly and holding her against the wall, "You're taking it TOO FAR! You're out of control."

"The way you like it." she breathed hotly, her hands on his pants and trying unzip them. Jay grabbed her wrists and yanked her off him, grabbing her wrists tightly.

"you leave us the hell alone, or I swear to God, Alex.." he drifted off warningly

"You'll what?" she asked, tilting her head, "Hurt me some more? What do you think makes me so addicted to you now?"

"If you crave pain then you really are fucked up more than I thought." taunted Jay and she frowned a bit, "And you know why I think you crave pain? Cause it's the _only _thing you feel cause you're heartless little bitch."

Alex clenched her jaw, tears coming to her eyes and she pouted, "Don't say things like that," she looked up, not pouting anymore but looked pretty evil, "You'll regret it." she said boldy.

"One more threat, one more glance towards Emma, I'll rat you out and I'll make you pay for trying to scare her or hurt her or whatever the fuck you planned on doing." Jay promised, he madly turned and went to walk out.

"Hey Jay." she said and he turned slowly back to her, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "If you want both of us, I'll do it.. I tend to swing both ways anyway." she put her hands on his chest and whispered again seducingly, "I can kinda see what turns you on about her.. lately I've been up these past nights wondering what'd it be like to hurt her and see her scream but then I began to realise maybe I just want to make her scream." she smirked, "maybe I want to _fuck _her too." she put her hands to his belt again.

Jay grabbed her arm away from him to then see a student passing that window again, only this time the student knew them. It was JT AND Liberty behind him, glancing at the scene oddly before they walked off, a look on their face Jay knew didn't look good and he looked back at Alex, shovng her back against the wall away from him.

He warned, "One more time, and I'll come after you and everything you love too." he spat, and walked out.

Alex crossed her arms. Promises, she thought sarcastically, he never really use to keep them, why was it different now?

Just empty words as always.

_**It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause I've swallowed every single word  
And every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away this heart of mine  
And there is a hollow in me now**_

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing (Sweet Nothing- Florence & the Machine)


	16. I Knew You Were Trouble

"hey guys." Emma said happily, sitting in a booth with Liberty and Jt, it's been almost forever! Not being in school anymore, she barely saw them.

"Hey Em." Liberty softly said, looking a bit sad.

Jt looked obvious and Emma saw it, something was up, and she eyed him, "Whaaaat?" she sang, smiling a bit but was confused and shook her head.

Liberty looked at Jt and nudged him.

"What?" he hissed at her, "Its not something I can just blurt out alright?!"

Emma gave a wierd look eyeing between them, "What's going on?" she asked more seriously.

What could they know that would possibly interfere with her life?

Liberty took a deep breath, holding her hands together on the table before trying to explain, "We saw Jay at school this morning."

Emma tilted her head, so what?

"He..." Liberty drifted off and huffed, this was hard.

Jt worked up the courage and finally spoke, "He was with Alex, Em."

The tone of their voice has Emma a bit torn up. Her heart was cracking already and they hadn't even said any more than that.

"And?" her little voice cracked.

_Please don't say he cheated, please don't, I love him, please don't. Dont say it.._

Liberty blurted it out, "He had her up against the Library wall, it's looked pretty heated." she said.

Emma's life came crashing around her and she felt sick to her stomach, "no." she whispered, not knowing she said it out loud.

JT cringed for her, "It's true..and Alex's hands were on his belt." he admitted, yet had no idea what was really going on.

Emma put her head into her hands to hide the embarressement and slow motion heart break she was feeling right now. She wanted to run, cry, find Jay, slap him, kiss him, beg him to tell her this wasn't true.

But why would her best friends lie?

Emma shot up and Liberty called after her but she ran out, covering her mouth from crying out hard.

When she got home Emma was once again alone, she was sick of being alone. She slid down her bedroom wall and curled up into a ball, crying. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and thanked god she had _someone_. How could Jay do this to her? To them? To their baby..

Emma cringed feeling pain and didn't know if something was wrong with the baby, or that was what real heart ache really felt like.

She gasped and then trembled when her phone started to ring, and her cell phone too at the same time and she ran her hands through her hair, gripping her hair into her fingers as she shut her eyes tight and tried to block out the tormenting rings.

Jay had walked into the Nelson hold that Sunday morning, and jogged down Emma's basement stairs to then slow his pace and happy greeting when he saw her sitting on the bed.

She wore a little white tank top and black short shorts. She sat on her bed and looked a bit tired, no make up, and her hair a bit messy.. did she not sleep last night? Her little tank top showed off the fact her tummy was getting a little more bigger.

"Hey" he greeted, going over as she blankly looked up at him and he went to lean down to kiss her and she shot back a bit away from him like fire.

Jay blinked and gave her a 'what the hell' look, turning his head confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma numbly asked, not understanding. Why did he want to hurt her?

Jays mouth fell, not getting where this was coming from and chuckled a bit awkwardly but gave her that concerned look again.

"Baby.." he went to cup her face to take a look at her, she really wasn't looking well.

Emma yanked his hand off her and glared up madly, holding back her tears, "You're that _same _**liar** you use to be." she sneered out of heart break.

Jay was taken back, and looked at her in disbelief.

"Get out."

Jay was in shock and he finally spoke, "What did I do?"

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Emma whispered, looking away from him not even wanting to hear it but just trying to hint she knew where he was.

Jay thought about it, Degrassi, Alex.. oh god, he looked at Emma with wide eyes and she was already looking back at him and caught that.

"Thought so." she nodded and got up, storming passed him.

Jay snapped. Fucking yorke and Liberty told Emma something just what he thought but they had it all wrong! He grabbed Emma back to him and begged, "Let me explain."

Emma tried to shove him away but he was too strong and she began to cry, "I was stupid to ever trust you!"

"Emma!" he yelled at her desperately, he couldn't lose her, not now not ever.

"You're the same Jay Hogart!"

"It wasn't like that!" he said, shaking her to make her listen and she shut her eyes tight

"You did _this _to me." she cried, swiftly pointing at her pregnant belly and his mouth fell, hurt by that. She sniffed and shook her head, "You made me think you actually loved me."

Jay's throat clogged up, and he sadly repeated that he did and tried to hold her more into his arms but she shoved him away from her finally, free.

"Get out! We're over! DONE!" she shouted.

His mouth fell and he shook his head, "You're not going to let me explain!? I don't deserve that?!" he madly yelled and chased her up the stairs towards the front door.

As Emma reached the front door, he pulled her back and softly against the door but roughly bent down and kissed her,trying to make her remember she loved him and COULD trust him.

Emma painfully let him kiss her and even moaned into it until she finally had the courage to push him away and open the door, he looked torn apart as she did.

"You're the one person who wasn't suppose to give up on me." Jay told her, heart broken himself.

Emma looked back at him just as hopelessly, "You're the one person who wasn't suppose to hurt me." she said back.

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat and took a few steps until on her porch and turned to her.

Before she slammed the door closed she said, "Tell your girl friend to stop calling me now." she sneered and locked it shut before leaning on it and sliding down, crying her heart out.

Sean and Spinner were working late as usual at the auto shop as Jay came in, almost zombie like, eyes blood shot and dragging his feet.

Sean looked over and nodded, "Sup man." he greeted Jay, not noticing til he did a double take on how wierd Jay seemed.

Spinner oh'd and grabbed the glass tip jar, "Dude look." he went to Jay and handed him it, "140 bucks in tips today, isn't that crazy!?"

Jay numbly looked down wondering what was in his hand and saw the glass jar, but couldn't function what Spinner was saying, but still had Emma's voice in his head...she sounded so betrayed and hurt, all because of him.

"WOW!" Spinner yelled, Jay had leaned back and threw the glass jar hard at the wall, it smashing into pieces and falling everywhere.

Sean blinked and stared, and they both watched in shock at Jay went to his office and slammed the door shut.

Emma stayed in her bed all night, curled under the blankets and crying.

_**And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

(trouble-Taylor Swift.)


	17. Had To Be Your Love I've Been Dreamin Of

It had been a week and almost a half now since the break up, and Emma had no more phone calls. See? She knew he was too good to be true, it definatly was Alex.

She sighed as she put on her jean jacket over her white tank top and wore her black leggings and leather brown boots.

As she opened the front door, Jay was just about to knock on it which was ironic because when she saw him she almost got the wind knocked out of her.

Her heart stopped, but she wouldn't let him see that.

Emma crossed her arms and glared, "What do you want?" she snapped.

Jay looked run down, a bit out of it. Emma assumed it was because of work. He couldn't care less about her anymore now could he? When he had his sweet little Alex back.

Jay sighed deeply, it was hard to look at her. He dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Em, I still _have _to be part of your life. The baby.."

Emma scowled, moving passed him and tossed over her shoulder, "Then come back over in 5 months." she went walking down the sidewalk to go meet Manny.

Manny sat with her at The Dot now, "So.." she drifted, "You're going to let him stay in the kids life?"

Emma looked a wreck and sniffed, "It is his.. I know what it's like not having your real dad. I can't do that to her..or him." Emma said, still not knowing the gender of the baby.

Manny shook her head looking in shock, "I just can't believe he would do it Em." she admitted.

"Liberty and JT saw!" Emma exclaimed.

"Saw what? Them looking 'heated'..did they actually see them kiss?" Manny huffed, "Ive been talking to Sean and he says-"

"Why are you talking to Sean?" Emma asked, confused.

Manny shut up. She then looked guilty and Emma eyed her, knowing her in and out.

"Manny do you like Sean? Sean Cameron?" Emma had to make sure.

Manny blushed and tried to explain, "It started just two weeks ago! I don't know why I do, but I'll try to stop!" she promised, "I know he means a lot-"

"As a friend." corrected Emma, sadly smiling, "He means a lot as a friend. Go for it, he's a good guy."

"But he hurt you so much." Manny pouted.

Emma shrugged, "I hurt him too. We just weren't meant to date. When I think about it... you two would be pretty cute together." Emma thought about it..

"Not even sure he likes me.." mumbled Manny.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Manny you're beautiful! Every guy wants you." she teased.

Manny shook her head, "He's too hard to read, we've met up a few times to hangout but he never tries anything."

Emma blinked, shocked at that.

"what?" Manny feared.

Emma tried to snap out of it and explain, "Even when I first started dating him he tried to pull moves.. he must _really _like you if he's being that shy."

Manny blushed and shrugged, "That or he just doesn't really like me."

"I _really_ fucking like her." Sean told Spinner, sitting at the Dot's counter and seeing Manny sitting over with Emma at the corner.

She hadn't noticed him yet though but he did her, how could he not? She was so beautiful and always stuck out to him

Spinner chuckled, shaking his head, "That'll be messy." he insisted.

Sean looked back at him and gave a look, "Why?" he asked.

"The whole Emma history thing.."

Sean waved him off, "We're totally over it. Though I should let her know I'm sorta into... a lot into her best friend." he corrected himself.

"You and Manny can have doubles with Jay and Emma." smirked Spinner to then frown, "Oh nevermind." he said, remembering they broke up.

Sean frowned, remembering too and shook his head, "I just don't believe he did it." he leaned in closer to Spinner, "I believe Alex was really just being a crazy bitch."

"She tends to be that way." joked Spinner to then eye Emma, "She seems convinced he did."

Spinner saw Emma and Manny coming their way to exit and went to tell Sean to shush but he kept on talking.

"Cause stupid Jt and Liberty think they saw something." Sean explained to Spinner and shook his head, "You and I have seen it, Jay's different now."

From behind, Emma and Manny just noticed them and heard Jay's name. Sean was still clueless.

"She needs to have more faith in him. If he was cheating with Alex, he'd be with her now." Sean confirmed and saw Spinner looking guilty and his eyes looking around awkwardly.

"Any more you need to say behind my back?" Emma asked Sean, standing behind him as he turned a bit in shock.

Even Manny gave him a look and crossed her arms shaking her head. His mouth dropped and he tried to explain but Emma stormed off.

"Manny." Sean tried to make her stay but she just left as well.

Sean groaned smacking his head onto the counter and Spinner nodded, "Yea...Everyones hearts just being broken left and right."

Meanwhile, Jay was at work when a bunch of his employees were helping him fix an old mustang.

"Hey Jay!" another employee called from the front desk and Jay went over, "Some customer in your office." he told him.

Jay nodded and headed to his office, opening and closing the door behind him without glancing up.

"How can I-" Jay stopped in his tracks seeing a blonde girl, she was turned, and almost the same height as Emma that it almost made him think it was her.

The girl turned, and she looked bruised and hurt, tears forming in her eyes

Jay's mouth fell, wondering what the hell this was and stuttered, "A-are you okay?" she had two black eyes and a split dry bloody lip, hickeys all over her neck.

"You're Jay Hogart?" she sniffed, trying to hold in her cries.

Jay slowly nodded.

She now sat in a chair in front of his desk which he leaned on, listening to her story closely.

"She kept calling me Emma." the girl cried, "My name is heather!" she yelled, obviously still upset, "I went to Beauty Queen...the bar?"

Jay nodded, knowing which one she meant, a gay club. This had to have to do with Alex.

Heather went on, "And I met I some girl, black hair, hoops in her ears..she held herself well, kind of a dangerous mysterious vibe off her.." she seemed to get lost into thought and snapped out of it, "I wanted her, and she said she wanted me to, but I had to call myself Emma."

Jay's stomach turned, and he glanced at his phone. He knew Emma didn't want to see his face right now, but he was worried as hell

The girl started to cry and shake again, "She explained to me she had a boy friend, _you_, but you were cool with her sleeping with girls."

Jay's mouth hung, Alex had gone off the deep end, and there was no coming back.

"Do you know this is what she does?" the blonde girl sneered at him, "Finds blonde girls to prey on, secudes them and then beats them like this!?" she pointed at her ugly bruise.

Jay got up and ran out as quickly as he could, he found himself in his work bathroom stalls, puking up.

Alex was obsessed, and dangerous, he was wrong the whole time, he couldn't handle her.

Meanwhile, Emma got back to her house and walked in, throwing her purse down, "Mom, Dad?" she called.

Nothing.

The house was sort of dark, but Emma went towards the living room lamp. She muttered, "Really wish you'd be home more." she declared to herself really.

Until she put the lamp light on and saw her Mom and Snake tied up, Spike looked frightened with duck tape over her mouth and Snake was tied up.

Emma looked in horror and her mouth dropped and went go help them to be grabbed from behind.

"I'm home baby." Alex purred into her ear, putting her hand on Emma's mouth to stop the scream and drag her out of the house.

_**I don't mind it, I don't mind if you're overrated  
Or if you're staring at the edge of the world.  
Keep in mind that I'm a sore eye with blurry vision.  
But I can see it has to be your love that I've been dreaming of.  
And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die.**_

I'll never die.

(My understandings-Of Mice and Men)


	18. Can't Live With Or Without You

Jay drove as fast as he could to the Nelson house, he couldn't get the vision out of his head of Emma being hurt like that other girl.

His heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn't be more glad when he pulled up into Emma's driveway to then eye her front door the was left wide open.

Jay quickly took off his seat belt and ran out and up into the house.

"Emma? Emma!" he looked around and went toward the kitchen to stop abruptly when he got to the living room and saw Spike and now Snake who was awake.

Tied up.

Jay rushed to them and pulled off the ducktape, "Where's Emma?" he panicked.

Spike shook her head wildly, it look like she had been crying, "Some girl did this, black hair?" she was confused and shooken up.

As Jay took off Snake's duck tape he snapped at him, "You better get her back, safely." he told him, "It was Alex."

Jay wanted to be sick all over again, cause he knew it was and he nodded, untying them and ran out the door.

Jay kept dialing Alex's old phone number and cursed loudly, while driving toward her house.

He knew he was going over the driving limit, but it was Emma, his Emma. His Greenpeace, his redemption that made him who he was today.

Shockingly, she picked up on the 10th call.

"Hey baby.." she answered

Jay was stunned and tried to keep eyes on the road as he swallowed hard, "Alex, what'd you do to Emma?" his heart was in pain, beating loudly against his chest.

"We're just playing around..wanna come join?" she asked him.

"Where." he sternly said.

"My house." she pressed end and he threw his phone to the side, driving faster.

Back at Alex's, Emma cried out when Alex held the back of her neck, guiding her to her basement.

"No, no, no!" Emma begged, what the FUCK was going on, "Alex what are you doing! Stop! PLEASE!" she begged and Alex opened the door and shoved Emma forward.

Emma fell down the flight of stairs and landed hard on the ground and was knocked out. When she woke, she was lying on a bed, still in the basement, the corner of her head a little bloody.

Emma groaned and opened her eyes to see Alex standing over her, hands on her hips.

"Finally." she muttered, rolling her eyes

"The baby.." Emma whispered, breathlessly, trying to see more clearly and opened her eyes around her

Alex snorted, "I don't care for that." she confirmed and sat on the bed.

Emma went to get up and gasped, she was tied to the bed posts, just her wrists. Her heart started to go crazy and she stared at Alex, "Why are you doing this?" her voice cracked a little, "You got him." she sounded so heart broken, it made Alex sick.

"I didn't get shit!" Alex yelled at her and Emma jumped

Emma didn't understand, and she began to sake.

"OH Emma." Alex said in a sarcastic baby voice, "Poor little Emma, stupid little Emma." she sat closer and cupped her hands onto Emma's face.

Emma tried to get her hands off but it was no use and she glared madly back at Alex.

Alex bittered, "He _should _be with me, but _your_ in the way." she bent down for a second, getting something from under the bed and pulled out a knife

Emma really was starting to get it now, Alex was just fucking crazy. And Jay couldn't be into her if he knew just how crazy she was. And should be with her? So that meant he wasn't?

"But I'm going to take care of that." Alex promised, grabbing Emmas wrists and untying them from the bed post to then tie them together.

Emma didn't move when she stood her up until Alex pressed the knife warningly into her back and led her out the back door to a pool. Emma began to shake, hands tied..pool ? This was not good.

Jay, where are you?

Jay bursted into the front of Alex's house, yelling for Emma

He ran up stairs and then to the basement, "Emma?!" he shouted louder, frantically looking around and saw the back door open, and took off out of it.

He stopped in his tracks, standing at one side of the pool that had its night lights on, and Emma was on the other end with Alex behind her, a knife at Emma's throat.

Emma looked scared to hell.

"Jay." she even cried for him and then whimpered when Alex pressed the knife to her neck more

"Don't!" begged Jay, stepping forward but Alex gave him that warning glare and he tried to stay calm, "Please don't."

Emma closed her eyes and cringed when Alex kissed the back of her head and then cheek "So pretty." Alex said about her, but speaking to Jay, "Use to think I hated her cause she had it all... the pretty face, pretty house and pretty family." she looked at Jay, "Pretty boyfriend."

Jay swallowed hard and shook his head, "Can't help the fact that i don't love you, Alex." he tried to say as reasonably as he could

Alex gritted her teeth "You will, right after she's gone, you'll come back." she insisted, going to slit Emma's throat.

"NO!" Jay shouted, getting the life scared out of him but she stopped, and seemed to be thinking.

Slitting Emma's throat was too quick of a death, she wanted her to feel the pain, like she had.

"Alex I'm sorry, for everything." Jay begged, looking at Alex desperately, "Sorry that I hurt you, sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted, and I'm sorry about the baby."

Alex started to form tears, glaring harshly at him. She sucked in a shakey breath.

Jay decided to play along and blinked heavily before he put his hands up in defense, "I'll be with you." he told Alex.

Emma opened her eyes, looking at him a bit confused. Be with her? So he was never with her. God Emma felt so stupid, but he still should of told her about all of this!

Alex seemed to untense behind Emma and she tilted her head at Jay, "You will?"

Jay nodded slowly, glancing at Emma and back to Alex, "Just leave her be, and I'll go with you. Not one more scratch on her though or I won't do it." he threatened.

They all went tense when they heard sirens, the cops were coming, Emma's parents must of called.

"Hurry and decide Alex." Jay growled, not wanting Alex to make a rash decision over the threat of sirens

Alex seemed to almost pout at that, glancing at Emma and back to Jay, "Say you love me, say it." she demanded

Jay peirced his lips tightly, and glanced at Emma with no hope. He had to do it. For her. But as he spoke to Alex, he looked at Emma, "I love you."

Alex breathed madly, that wasn't good enough! He was suppose to tell HER! Alex let out a scream full of rage and decided to push Emma into the pool with her hands tied up, that seemed more of a longer painful death, and Emma went drowning in the deep end.

As soon as Emma hit the pool, Jay was in too, diving madly and swimming over to the deep end to get to her as soon as possible.

Alex turned and picked up her long pool stick and madly waited for Jay to swim up with Emma.

Jay had his eyes open under water and saw Emma finally, and tried to swim away from the pool stick Alex was trying to hit him with.

Emma was almost at the bottom, and her eyes closed when he got there. He grabbed her to him tight and quick, and swam up.

Alex screamed seeing he got her and swam up, so she hit him as hard as she could with the pool stick. Jay was sunk under the water but he fought as hard as he could and got back up, putting Emma up on the ledge as Alex was on the other side.

He turned and grabbed the pool stick, pulling it and making Alex fall in.

Before he got out, she had swam fast enough to grab his leg, just as cops were getting out of the house and to the back yard to see the scene.

"I'll Kill both of you!" she screamed, and Jay shot his knee up and kicked her hard in the face.

Alex got whacked back into the water, knocked out, and floated.

Jay on the other hand didn't even pay mind to it and went straight to Emma, shaking himself and trying to see if she was still breathing and leaned down, giving CPR.

When Cops came around them and went to grab Jay up, Jay yelled at them to fuck off and then sighed in relief when Emma spat out water and started to cough but breath, her eyes open again

"Fuck, thank god." Jay breathed, pulling her up into his wet arms.

Emma clung to him and gasped, trying to breath and she glanced to the pool, seeing Alex knocked out and floating around the pool.

"Ohh babyy." Jay held onto her tighter, kissing her wet forehead and carressing her hair

The cops pulled Alex out who was waking up a bit and noticed she was being cuffed up and arrested.

The cops gave Emma and Jay a towel, but Jay gave Emma his aswell as her parents ran out and hugged her

The cops took Alex by them to go bring her out, they cuffed her from the front and she looked numb as she walked by the Nelson family and then glanced up at Jay.

Jay just looked away from her and she then saw it, that knife, she shoved her shoulder hard into the cop that led her out and he fell to the side, not seeing that coming and then she dove down for the knife.

"Watch out!" yelled a cop by Emma and noticed Alex do this and went running for her.

Jay was confused and turned back to where Alex was but it was too late, and the right side of his stomach was stabbed and he stared down painfully at his ex.

Alex was grabbed off of Jay and Jay was seeing all sorts of colors, in a blur. He fell to his knees and heard a gun shot being heard and just heard Emma, Emma even screaming for him. What happened? Why was there blood all over him and his hands?

Then it was all black.

_**My hands are tied  
My body bruised  
She's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose**_

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give...  
And you give...  
And you give yourself away

I can't live with or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live...  
I can't live with or without you

(With or without you-U2)


	19. Don't Go

"Neat scar dude." Spinner said on the plus side, seeing the pink wound now on Jay's stomach from Alex.

Alex was shot that night, and didn't live from it, luckily the stab she gave to Jay, he did.

This was Jay's last day in the hospital and he just sadly chuckled, nodding.

Sean and Manny stood together, sadly looking at Jay sitting on the hospital bed. This wasn't fair. Alex was some crazy bitch and Manny didn't want to say it out loud, but she was glad she was dead

It's been 6 days since, and Jay was mostly on the hospital bed, as for Emma? Well.. the first few days were rough.

The baby didn't make it.

Seemed when Emma got shoved down the stairs and with all the stress, it was too much, and she miscarried. It was so painful at first to hear, Jay felt destroyed and Emma was in shock.. but after a few days, they seemed to be thankful at least they were okay.. it wasn't fair though.. that baby would of had great parents.

Now it was about trying to move on, and keep the fake smile going.

Jay put his bandage back on, since Spinner was just dying to see it and as he did so, he coughed awkwardly and was afraid to look at Manny as he spoke to her.. I don't know, he just felt all to blame for this.

"Hows Emma?" he asked her.

Manny tensed up and looked at Sean for some help who just gave her a sad smile and shrug.

She took a deep breath, Jay did find Emma before she got hurt, even got stabbed for her and she knew he loved Emma with all his heart and knew it was too crazy he'd actually cheat on her. He deserved to know.

"She got accepted into Brock the other week in Niagara Falls, before all this." she whispered and coughed, going on, "She confirmed it when she thought you.."

Jay got the hint, Emma confirmed it when she thought he cheated on her, she probably just wanted to be away from him. Niagara..only two hours away right?

"She's going to go." Manny finally flat out told him and he looked unreadable, no expression or emotion in his eyes, she saddened and tried to explain, "Her parents think it's a good idea.."

Sean and Spinner shared a look, and looked worriedly at the silent Jay. They didn't see that a lot.

"Good for her." Jay finally coughed and stood up, putting on his white v neck shirt, wearing jeans.

Manny bit her lip knowing he wasn't that happy. I mean, that meant no seeing her. Here comes the worse news... "She's going tomorrow morning."

Jay had his back turned as he finished putting his shirt on and stopped, and stared at nothing, his heart aching. He had one more night at the hospital.. and he didn't have his car here to go run and see her.

He turned quickly to Sean and opened his mouth to quickly ask but Sean shook his head, "Snake threatened me not to give you a drive to go see her." he admitted sadly and scoffed, mad about it, "I tried to explain Jay but..they're already worried parents, this makes them like gaurd dogs."

Manny whiped a tear, this wasn't fair. She saw the torcher on Jay's face, not being able to say goodbye.

Spinner noticed how bad the air was now and clapped his hands together, "We'll come pick you up tomorrow afternoon and bring you home." he told Jay, putting ahand on his shoulder as Jay sat back down on the bed slowly, a painful pinch where he was stabbed.. but he nodded and just watched them exit.

He connected eyes with Manny just before she left and he looked away, all he wanted was to see her once more. Didn't Snake and Spike understand not only did he lose Emma but also _his _baby? he had no idea Alex was going to get this crazy.

Jay stared up at the cieling that night, his lights off and just the dim lights from outside peering through his blinds.

He had been up all night just thinking about everything, and how it'd be if Alex didn't fuck everything up.

He heard a noise and turned his head to see Emma in his door way. He was a bit in shock and she nervously went over to the side of his bed slowly.

Jay blinked, still not sure if this was a dream or not

Emma sighed sadly and crawled onto the bed and beside him, Jay couldn't help but think fuck it, if it's a dream? Enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him and they just laid there.

Emma played with the blanket that was over them and whispered, "I don't blame any of this on you."

Jay shut his eyes tight and she knew he was having trouble speaking.

She went on, "I'm getting therapy now for the..miscarraige.." she seemed to drift off in thought about it to cough softly, "But I think I'll be okay, I'll move along.. we both need to."

Jay sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it deeply too, leaning his forehead down on the back of her head, taking in the scent of her hair.

"Don't go." his deep voice pleaded and Emma almost broke right there, clenching her eyes shut and holding back the tears until she opened them

"I go tomorrow." she said, "We're both going to be doing our own thing, and trying to forget this, soo.. good luck on your business." she drifts and turned around to face him, "And wish me luck at school." she pleaded him.

Jay didn't know if he could do that, that meant letting her go. They stared at another sadly and his heart couldn't take this pain anymore..but then he guessed that's how she felt too. Maybe he was just bad for her? He swallowed painfully and looked back at her to nod slowly.

"Good luck at school." he whispered and Emma looked a bit taken back he actually said it, but seemed a bit thankful for it after.

She sat up and went to go, but turned before she got off the bed and whispered back, "Bye Jay.." she went to turn but she felt his hand on her arm and looked back down at him just for him to grab the back of her head and lean her down.

Emma pressed her lips to his and they kissed deeply, and Emma whimpered into the kiss sadly but wantingly, sliding her tounge into his and he kissed roughly but passionately, knowing this would be there last kiss and she ran her hands down his stomach like she use to, her finger tips running past his scar.

They broke away breathless, nose to nose and Jay kissed her once more longingly but this time softly. Emma had a tear run down her cheek and she finally pulled away, getting up.

Jay opened his eyes and finally saw her walk out the door, run even.

And that was it. She was gone.

_**You don't want me, no  
You don't need me  
Like I want you, oh  
Like I need you**_

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

You can't see me, no  
Like I see you  
I can't have you, no  
Like you have me

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

Love  
Love  
Love

You can't feel me, no  
Like I feel you  
I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

La la la la  
La la la la

La la la la  
La la la la 

(You-Pretty Reckless)


	20. Starting Over

When Emma Nelson left town, it was quiet..you know, other than the whispers around the streets whenever Jay Hogart walked by. Everyone knew about the Alex thing.. and barely anyone was at her funeral. Jay decided to go though, for some closure, least that's what Sean insisted he'd go for, but he just ended up drinking himself away that night.

Last thing Jay had heard as Emma was doing great at school, Manny wouldn't get into much detail, which didn't matter because it was painful to ask anyways. Jay was trying to move on, let her go like he said he would. There's been girls, tons, just like the old Hogart way but he'd notice himself a bit disappointed they weren't blonde, or would ramble on about the environment or something stupid.

Then he found Spencer a year and half later while he was working, she brought this expensive porshe in and she was a pretty looking light brunette, fair skin, and her eyes seemed familiar, soft, warm and light brown. She had the cutest beauty mark right below her right eye, and her voice was raspy, in an attractive way. He judged her too fast, thinking she got her rich money from Daddy, but she was actually a wedding planner and did well for herself. Since owning both their own business' it was hard to see another, but they made it work. How did they start dating? It was cute, after they met, she gave word to her friend to go get their car fixed, and she would come along with them, talk again, and then she admitted she purposely bumped her car into a stop sign just so she could come back, so he gave her the chance and asked her out on a date..it did make him chuckle.

How were his buddies? Sean and Spinner still worked with him, but Sean was actually going to college for buisness, and he went to Fanshawe, just in the middle of Niagara and Toronto..Jay didn't ever ask, but he did know Sean went and saw Emma because Manny would go with him to school some days which would just be wierd. The two were dating now, its been a year and already Sean had asked Manny Santos go friggen marry him. But, as stupid as Jay thought it was, he understood that 'knowing' feeling Sean talked about when he explained Manny was the one for him.

Did Spencer ever know about Emma? Hell no. And what about the scar on Jay's stomach? The look on his face was enough for Spencer to not push further and ask.

So, since that one horrific night, its been now two years.

"Hi baby." Spencer's tall petite body leaned on his office desk, grabbing his shirt in her hands and he looked up as she leaned down and shocked him with a kiss.

Jay raised an eyebrow, leaning back "Thought you had some wedding today?" he asked.

"She called it off." Spencer rolled her eyes giggling a bit, "Shame too, cause he was a good looking guy."

"Oh really?" joked Jay, knowing Spencer was trying to make him jealous, she nodded while smirking.

"He owns his own business too." she purred, leaning back to him and flipped her legs over so she faced him, then went and sat on his lap, "Pretty charming, witty." she kissed up his neck.

Jay eyed the window to see the blinds half opened, thankfully the guys weren't looking in.

"Mysteriouss..." she drifted, going to his mouth again but stopped as she moved her eyes over him.

Jay peered down back at her and swallowed hard. He knew she was always dying to know more about him but there was way too much to tell. He wanted to start new, fresh, no drama, new life.

"You know.." she said kissing him softly, "It's our 5 month today." she confirmed.

Jay oh'd and thought about it, wow, so it was...

He squinted his eyes at her, watching her closely, "So what does that mean?" he asked slowly. He never really celebrated these things..

She smirked at him, "You have to take me to dinner, somewhere nice." she explained.

He pretended to think about it and sighed, as if it was annoying to do so, "Fiine."

Spencer gasped and laughed, playfully gripping his collar and bit his lower lip until kissing him deeply and he kissed back and chuckled, pulling away.

"How'd I get so lucky.." she asked him.

He got lost looking at her, a bad feeling for some reason at the bottom of his stomach. She had no idea how messed up he is..was, he meant was.

"Boss I-" the employee came in seeing the scene, his boss with a girl on his lap, clearly didn't want to be walking in on.

Spencer covered her mouth from laughing as she got up and Jay coughed awkwardly, "What is it?"

The employee blinked, he was new to the auto shop since last year, and since he's known Jay, he had a new girl almost every week, then went to every month, then he met Spencer, but he just wasn't convinced yet.

"Your old Boss Tony is here." he told Jay.

Jay's face lifted, and he got up, kissing Spencers cheek goodbye and left.

The employee looked at Spencer who kind of blinked, she didn't think that was the end of her and Jay's moment today, or he'd at least introduce her to his last boss.

"I'll set up the resturant reservations!" she hollared after him.

"Tony!" Jay called out to his old boss. Still a chunkly Italian man but still the man who gave a highschool drop out a chance to proove himself.

Sean was with Tony too and smirked as the two shook hands and nodded at another happily.

"Came by to see the place, can't believe it's been two years." Tony said, looking around, "You did awesome, giving me a run for my money."

Jay awkwardly went to apoligse.

"Don't say sorry." laughed Tony, "I'm ready to retire anyways, I'm just so happy I made the right decision in helping you with this."

"Retiring?" Jay asked, confused, he was what now? 50.

"Lady wants me to settle down." Tony smirked and shrugged, "It's the only tale I got so gotta do it for her."

Sean laughed and Jay chuckled.

"Woah." Tony said, seeing Spencer come up behind Jay, "This your little lady?"

Sean watched Jay notice Spencer there and let her wrap his arms around her waist, one of his arms around her and just gave one solid nod.

Don't get Sean wrong, he liked Spencer and was happy Jay was moving forward but there was something off about it. Or maybe he just missed Emma.

"Holyyyyy Shit!" came Spinners voice.

Tony gave Sean and Jay a look, already knowing who was coming up behind him

"Tonnyyyy!" Spinner sang and hugged the old Italian man.


	21. It's Been Awhile

**AllieB0524- You called me out! I couldn't help but want to keep going hahah it's been a while since I've stayed interested in one of my stories.**

**Allison117- I did make Alex pretty crazy lol, she's the only one who would have an excuse to make some drama, and good drama ! She had to go out with a bang. Glad you keep coming back for more!**

**Sw33tp3a- Thanks as well for the reviews! And hope you're still lovin' the story : )**

That night, Jay had to drive a bit away for where Spencer guided him to dinner. She wouldn't tell him where, but it was getting pretty far.. but, that was usual. Spencer was a rich girl and she only liked the best, but that meant good taste, so Jay was up for it, he was pretty hungry.

"Here we are!" she said happily, pointing to a parking lot.

When she stepped out she wore a white designer dress, it was strapless and tight and though short, looked classy on her. She had long white feathered earrings and carried her gold clutch as she led him by grabbing his hand

Jay eyed the restaurant, he swore they've been driving at least an hour. Where the hell were they?

It was fancy inside, Jay felt underdressed in his dark blue jeans and black shirt. The fact he was a good looking guy saved him the weird stares.

"For two." Spencer told the host who nodded

After a few moments, he told them to follow, in which they did and sat at a two seater table, a candle in the middle of it.

"so... did you get me anything." she slyly asked, innocently tilting her head with a smile.

Jay's mouth slowly fell as he for once was speechless, and her mouth hung too.

"You didn't get me anything?" she frowned.

Jay picked his mouth up, looking around as if hoping for something to save him but he admitted it, "No I-I didn't really think of it, we didn't really celebrate other ones."

Spencer tried to force a smile, "It's okay. Guess dinner is all on you." she teased but he nodded and snickered.

"What'd you want?" he asked her.

He meant for dinner, but she meant he meant personally from him, "Maybe a little ring?" she gushed, pointing at her fingers. Not like a marraige purposal my gosh! But at least a promise ring or something. Flowers even!

"I don't do rings." Jay then stopped when he said that, and felt de ja vu and couldn't stop the memory from hitting him like lightning.

_"Maybe we can do a ring." Jay said devilishly into Emma's ear before slipping out and plunging back into her quickly, she moaned between her breathless giggle and went back to holding his bedframe for support when he thrusted into her. _

END OF HEAD ACHING FLASHBACK.

Jay rubbed his forehead and opened his menu, "What are you getting?" he read every single food order on the menu.

Spencer blinked and looked down at the menu, "Um I.." she seemed flustered but tried to chose and pointed to something, "Just the greek salad and maybe a pasta."

The waiter came and took their order, he had the name tag 'Todd' and his fancy waiter suit that was a black vest and skinny tie with white rolled up sleeve shirt, wasn't covering up those tattoos on his arm. Other than the tattoos though Spencer noticed he looked as charming as the restaurant, baby blue eyes, light blonde hair that was styled into the old 60's clean and cut look.

"Where are we?" Jay finally asked. He glanced up their waiter who was eyeing the girl and back at Jay, giving Jay a impressed look.

Jay chuckled, some people were shocked a rich girl would go after him, attractive or not he didn't have THAT much money.

Spencer was reading the beer menu already and shruged, "Niagara." she answered as the waiter came back with their water and Jay knocked his over.

"Shit!" Jay cursed, seeing it go to the floor and all over the waiter.

Spencer looked over and gave a look and put her hand on Jay's arm when he went to help clean it up, "We pay well here baby, they can clean it." she nodded back to the waiter who profesionally agreed and went to cleaning it.

Jay was paranoid now but tried to relax and Spencer laughed at him.

"what's wrong with you?"

"nothing." he snapped and looked around some more, "Wheres the damn food?"

"It's been two minutes." she taunted back and he leaned back, clenched his jaw and still looking antsy.

What the hell was he freaking out about? Not like he was going to see _her_ here, in this rich snob place of all places.

Before the waiter cleaned everything up and went to leave, Jay asked him, "Can I get a bud light and a whiskey shot?"

"Ou! Tequilia for me." Spencer declared, thinking Jay just wanted to celebrate.

Honestly? He was mourning at the moment.

The dinner was great, and Jay couldn't be more happy when he paid the check. "Lets go.." he breathed.

"That was fun, we have to go out more." smiled Spencer, holding his hand and leading him out of the restaurant. She turned backwards and kissed him while smiling just before they went out the doors but smacked into a waitress.

Spencer grabbed onto Jay tight and yelped, feeling bad she almost knocked the blonde girl over but luckily the waitress was talking to their waiter from before and he caught her

"Saved by the Todd." he said and the blonde laughed, and Jay looked up from letting Spencer go to stare at the turned blonde.

That laugh couldn't be confused as anyone elses, he knew that laugh.

"Thanks Todd." Emma laughed, turning and seeing if the person she bumped into was okay.

"Anytime Em." winked Todd, and Jay saw that and looked back at Emma, still a bit in shock as she gave him back the same look when they connected eyes.

Oh.

_Shit._

Emma picked up her jaw as Spencer put a hand on Jay's chest, seeing the odd staring between the two, "Sorry I'm a cluts.." Spencer laughed a bit but eyed Emma and back to Jay.

Jay snapped out of it and Emma tried too as well, why was he here? He was never suppose to see her again.

Her heart was beating so hard she swore they could hear it, but she tried to act calm, "No, it's okay." she looked to Spencer, slowly eyeing between them but carefully so Jay didn't catch her wondering if they were together.

They looked together. Very together.

Jay had no idea if he should introduce them, or just keep walking, but Emma answered that question by just simply giving a fake smile and nodded, looked once more at him and then left.

Spencer closed Jay's door shut, and waited for him to get in, which he slowly did but then just sat there. She was putting on make up in his rearview mirror as she noticed them not moving, or him.

"Jay?" Spencer asked, confused as she looked at him and his door still opened."

"I." He shut up and looked at her, feeling his pockets, "I forgot my keys." he jumped out and closed the door behind him.

Back inside, Emma went back and forth in the resturant kitchen.

"You're shittin' me." Roxy, her roomate and also coworker said.

Emma nodded and put her hands on her head, her heart still going wild, "It was him."

"As if that was it." Roxy snickered, "Asshole couldn't even say hi?"

"No, I didn't either, I wanted it this way." Emma said breathless.

She groaned, she looked like such an idiot too, wearing the waitress out fit that consisted of a buttoned up white blouse and a very short tight black skirt, and the same tie the guys wore. Her hair was up too in a big curly ponytail, but she knew Jay loved hair down.. .like the girl he was with, her hair was down and brown, and pretty and slightly curled so perfectly, her skin so milky and clean.

"Em! Order is up." the cook told her and she nodded, grabbed it, and took a deep breath before going back out there.

After she put the plates down to her table, she went back to the front to go ask Todd if he was maybe the one who was Jay's waiter. She was a bit curious to who the girl was..how he was.. what'd he act like?

When Emma reached the entrance though, someone pulled her to the side and she looked up to get lost in those eyes again. It really had been awhile, they peirced right through her.

Jay.


	22. Are You Happy Now?

Jay.

"What are you doing here?" he finally spoke, and her knees felt weak.

Emma snapped back trying to gain some balance, "Me? More like you, this isn't _your _city." she reminded him, he knew she was here.

He scoffed, she was right.

He eyed her and looked around, "You're working here?" he glanced her over, he didn't approve the outfit, actually if she was still his, he'd make her quit...too revealing. God she looked great still, little pieces falling from her face and that high pony tail, bouncing every time she moved. The only girl he ever admired when she wore her hair up..

Emma rolled her eyes, "Got to make a living some way while in school." she taunted, she looked outside the doors...where was that girl?

Silence.

Emma looked down and slowly up at him, he stared down at her with that unreadable look she remembered too well.

"Sorry." he blinked, looking away and mumbled, "Just came to say sorry.. just didn't.."

"Want your friend to know who I was?" Emma taunted but nodded and admitted, "I get it. I wouldn't want to explain either..luckily no one knows you here."

"Guess we'll stay in our own cities then." he said tightly, clenching his jaw. He was tempting at leaving but just couldn't move.

Emma awkwardly shifted, "Kind of hard with my mom and Manny's birthday coming up in two weeks.." she muttered.

OH right. Jay remembered Sean saying something.. two birthdays? Would Emma be in town long then?

"Well... anyway, no need to say sorry." Emma bit the end of her tounge and had trouble leaving as well, "have a good night." she finally pulled herself away and closed her eyes as she went to the back.

Jay drove all the way home in complete silence, and memories, bad and good, flooded inside his head.

He remembered all the way from the start, meeting her, teasing Sean for dating such a goody two shoes but understanding the pull she had on people, the infatuation that went deeper and deeper the longer they knew eachother until it turned to more, and they started to fool around at the ravine yet still fought with another.

He remembered when he tried to make Emma jealous by kissing Alex during this time, and she got him right back by kissing Sully, some guy in the school play with her. During that play, Jay and her fought back stage and ended things..but that didn't last long, they hooked up again a year later when she was dating some idiot and Sean came back to town... she insisted it was just to distract herself, but then she actually REALLY gave herself to Jay, and he held her virginity forever. He and her both saw it was more than attractive and soon enough they were dating, and it took a bit but they finally said the I love you's and then... then all the crazieness happened.

He remembered the baby, the hapiness, her kisses, her laughs, her cries, the swimming pool fight, Alex's funeral-

"JAY!" Spencer screamed when Jay almost went off the road.

Jay snapped out of it quickly and cursed, hitting his steering wheel to the right and got back on track. He glanced at Spencer who gave him an insane look but caught her breath.

Meanwhile, Emma went home late, decided to pick up a shift from a sick employee. Stupid resturant, all the snobby people, even her boss was a snob, and a pig at that.

Emma cursed, this was a long, bad day. When she took off her shoes in her apartment, she already stepped onto something that snapped.

"Roxy!" Emma exclaimed, picking up the baby toy she stepped on and broke. Woops..

The dog that came running up to her barked and Emma smiled bending down to her dog, "Hellooo Loomis" she pet behind his ears roughly, just the way he liked it.

Roxy came over, carrying a baby girl who looked adorable in her white nightgown, ready for bed. She had big blue eyes and bright pink lips. Emma loved how great Roxy was with her and she did Roxy the favor in taking the baby girl from her.

"Thanks." Roxy breathed, exhausted and had baby spit on her shoulder, Emma giggled.

"How is Claudia today?" Emma spoke high pitch like as the baby girl giggled, happily twisting her fingers in Emma's blonde hair.

Roxy laughed, "You're visiting home soon right?" she asked, going to the kitchen where Emma followed her. It wasn't a BIG place, specailly with baby stuff everywhere and them both being young adults, but they did well.

Emma nodded and picked up Claudia's purple bear, handing it over to her as she explained, "In two weeks, just for a week." she bit her lower lip feeling guilty, "It's still-"

"More than ok." Roxy said, giving Emma a death stare, Emma must of felt bad a lot.

Emma groaned but nodded, "Okay."

"Have fun, you need it. I got all your shifts." she winked and leaned over to Claudia who squeeled when Roxy pretended to go tickle her.

Roxy laughed and stopped, and picked up a dog treat, "I'll watch the rascal for you." Roxy told her, throwing Doggy Loomis a treat who barked happily, Emma laughed and nodded.

"I'm exhausted." Emma said, handing Claudia back to Roxy.

Roxy smirked, running her hand through Claudia's short baby curly hair, "You would be, seeing that guy again tonight." she couldn't help but admit, "He is a _**babe**_." she looked down at the baby, "No wonder Emma has such trouble getting over him."

"I am sooooo over him." Emma sang bitterly, giving Roxy a disbelief look.

"Do we believe her?" Roxy asked Claudia while shaking her head no and Claudia looked up at her and giggled, shaking her head no with her.

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, "Mommy has mental issues." Emma told Claudia before going over and kissed her cheek then waved to Roxy, walking off, "Goodnight you two!"

"niiiight!"

_**Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself**_

Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?

_**(Are you happy now-Michelle Branch)**_


	23. I Wish You Were Here

Two weeks later.

Jay wacked a pencil up and down from his fingers onto his desk, concentrating on a empty wall as the door opened. He was so wrapped up he didn't even see Spinner come in.

Even Spinner was seeing something different with Jay lately.

"You alright man?" he made Jay jump a bit and Jay glared.

"How about knocking?" he snapped.

Spinner grinned, "Dude I did.." he drifted off.

Jay scoffed, "Oh." he threw the pencil into the garbage and shook his head, "It's been two weeks."

His friend sat on the other side of his desk, putting his feet up, "You wana elabortate." he waved his hands apart for Jay to go on.

Jay tapped his fingers impatiently but nodded, he made sure the door was closed until he finally confessed, "I saw Emma two weeks ago."

Spinner was a bit taken back, wow, that was kinda big. He always wondered how it'd be if Jay ever saw her again. That's intense.

"Spencer met her too." Jay informed, "Well, saw her.."

Now Spinner's mouth dropped.

Jay looked up at the cieling and snickered, "I didn't even say hi, didn't introduce, just stopped..and stared."

Spinner picked up his mouth and laughed a little, shaking his head, "That's rough." he admitted.

"I went back and said sorry.." Jay confirmed and looked lost at the wall again, "..she looked just fine."

"Isn't she suppose to be?" Spinner asked, eyeing him.

"What?" Jay asked, looking at him.

Spinner repeated, "fine."

silence.

Jay just stared back to the wall to nod again and the phone rang, he scoffed, glaring at it, "You grab it."

"Yellooo?" Spinner said into the phone, "Yup." pause. "No problem, see you soon." he hung up.

Jay gave him a 'what' look.

"The party? That Sean's throwing for Manny.." drifted Spinner, standing up.

Jay cursed silently, she'll be there. She said she was coming for her birthday, this was it.

"You going to call Spencer?" Spinner asked him, opening the door when Jay followed him out.

"No." Jay said too quickly and tried to explain, "They aren't very close."

Spinner raised an eyebrow, "Spencer and Manny or Spencer and Emma." he got shoved forward and giggled.

They went into Sean and Manny's apartment, people were everywhere and ballons and Happy Birthday banners on the wall.

"Hey guys." Sean greeted, holding beers and passed them to them.

Jay cracked it open instantly,looking around for her.

Spinner looked around to, but for the party, "Wow, lots of people." he said.

"Mostly just Manny's work friends and friends me and her both share." he confirmed, "just something for her real birthday since she's holding out for her own party til next weekend for her family."

"Happy 21." Spinner cheered as she came running over and hugged him.

Clearly drunk.

Even Sean lifted his eyebrows impressed when she moved to Jay and hugged him too.

"I'm legal!" Manny cheered back.

Sean pulled her back into his arms, "Babe, you've always been legal." he informed playfully, arm slipping around her waist.

"Thank god for that right." joked Spinner, since Sean was a year older.

"For the States I mean!" giggled Manny.

Sean looked to his friends and saw Jay acting wierd, "I'm going to grab another drink." jay said, walking off.

Spinner tightly smiled when Manny and Sean gave him a look to explain.

_**(wish you were here- Avril)  
All those crazy things you said (things you said)  
You left them running through my head (through my head)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.**_

Jay stayed in the kitchen first, glancing now and then at the door.

Nothing.

Well, some people came through it but no one important.

After three beers, he switched to taking shots.

_**All those crazy things we did (things we did)  
Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

she still wasn't there, and now Jay was back to standing with Sean and Spinner. He glanced at Manny knowing if Emma was here she'd be with her,

But nothing.

Fucking nothing  
_**  
Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.**_

Spinner whispered to Sean while Jay was on the couch, slotching on it as girls even still tried to hit on him as he looked like that.

he didn't even speak though, just kept chugging.

_**Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.**_

Sean had went to Manny after Spinner whispered stuff to him and told her, the clock was now 2:30 am and even she was sobering up.

Manny frowned sadly as Sean spoke softly into her ear and then she kissed him quickly and slowly went over to their balcony.

Jay was having a cigerette on the balcony, staring out into the night sky, watching everyone below in the parking lot, leaving.

She didn't come.

"She was too busy." Manny said, appearing behind him when he turned and frowned but shrugged.

"Not looking for anyone." he lied.

Manny leaned on the balcony with him and even took his cigerette, flicking it. He quit awhile ago when you know who told him to stop, but lately he was picking it back up.

"Where's Spencer?" Manny breathed, wishing he would stop doing this to himself.

Emma was gone, and she was convinced herself she wasn't coming back, and she was her best friend.

Manny sadly watched Jay going to answer, and couldn't even do it, he gripped the balcony hard with his fists and shook it madly as he kicked it. He turned and picked up his empty beer bottle, throwing it out and into the air. They were 10 floors up but still head it smash to the ground.

Manny sadly watched Jay slam the sliding door open and go back inside. He grabbed his car keys and without giving an explanation to Sean or Spinner, he slammed the front door shut behind him, leaving.

"I just though...he'd be over her by now." Manny said to Sean the next day at the Dot.

Spinner was whiping the counters as he still worked there too and snickered, "She's the only _person_ he's ever cared about."

"But still in love with her?" Manny asked, really wondering

Sean nodded, "Yeah." he admitted and softly kissed Manny's forehead, "How would you feel if we broke up?" he asked.

Manny smirked, she kinda understood that, back when she thought she loved Craig, she never really thought it'd be the end of the world if she lost him. With Sean? It scared her to think about it.

"Ok, so maybe so, but I thought Spencer was kinda doing good for him." she said.

Sean nodded, "She was, I don't know what happened."

"He saw Emma again." Spinner chimed in.

They sighed and Manny shrugged her shoulder, "At least she didn't come visit, he'd have to see her all over again. I think his little freak out might of been the breaking point that told him it was really over when he relized she wasn't coming."

"Don't you want her to come back?" Spinner asked Manny confused.

Manny nodded but pointed out, "I can go visit her, I know how rough it is for her to come back here, after everything with him."

"Hey." Spinner pointed out, "Dude got stabbed for her."

"Dude got stabbed cause of Alex." Sean tried to lighten the mood.

Manny sighed, "Let's just be happy there wasn't a Jay and Emma reunion alright? That would of been messy."

They all nodded for the Dot's door bell that rang when a new customer came in

But it wasn't a customer.

It was Emma.

Emma stood there happily, seeing just who she wanted to see.

Manny shook happily yet in shock but squeeled, "EM!" she gave the guys a look but ran to her friend, hugging her tight.

This would be interesting.


	24. Fix Me

Jay was in bed with Spencer, and she sucked on his shoulder as he laid on top of her, her legs spread wide and her hands gripping the side of his strong arms as she lied on her back.

Jay could feel her nails digging into his back and clenched his teeth as he thrusted into her. She rolled her head aside and cried out when he pumped into her harder.

"Oh god." she panted, he was driving into her so deep and hard. God he was such a good fuck sometimes, she couldn't walk some days, but sometimes she swore he was holding something back.

She squeeled and came, begging him to keep going until she had to beg him to stop and she couldn't take it anymore, coming again right after her first orgasm.

She was sweating and laughed with an exhausted look on her face when he fell to the side. Sometimes he never came, and she had to go down on him, which she happily did.

Jay winced, feeling her take him in her mouth. She wasn't too great in bed but she was good at that part, or maybe he was good at shutting his eyes and imagining someone else.

Trust me, he tried not to, he thought it was even twisted to do but whenever he shut his eyes he saw Emma.

And he would remember the time he and Emma fooled around, the time she cried his name out and felt herself cumming as she reached out and use to grab his bedsheets into her tight fists in the sexiest way. She'd raise her ass up into his thrusts if he gave it to her from behind, and the way screamed his name again and again drove him over the edge.

The most Jay got turned on about with Emma was when she muffled a scream when she would be on her stomach and almost there, and she'd put her head into his pillows when he kept going, and had a multiple orgasm when he made her come again, and she would come screaming and begging.

"Woah, you liked my new tricks I see." teased Spencer, coming back onto the bed after Jay finally came and breathed hard.

She crawled beside and cuddled him, closing her eyes as he panted and stared up at the cieling helplessly.

"I'm lucky I even made it!" Emma admitted, sitting in Manny and Sean's apartment who sat down with her, Spinner too.

Manyn asked, "Why? Forget how to get back home?" she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "My car broke down a bit 10 minutes before I got here."

"Bring it by the shop." Sean said simply with a shrug without thinking about it.

"Really?" Emma kind of thought that through though and gave him a look and passed it to Manny who sadly smiled.

"Yeah I'll fix it up." Sean informed to then get the point and oh'd.

Emma looked away from them,"I meant since.."

"It's cool now." Sean insisted, it wasn't, but it'd only take a day to fix and she was a good friend so why not? Besides, Jay was boss, if he wanted to leave while she was there, he could.

"Yeah." Emma said, looking down. But was it?

"And he has Spencer now." Spinner chimed in like he usually did, always saying the wrong things.

Emma turned to look at him and from behind her, Sean glared at him and Manny mouthed 'stupid'

Emma looked spaced out and thought to herself that must of been the name of the girl with him. So he was with someone..

"How about we have a girls night tonight?" Manny tried to take her mind off that and stood up.

Emma groaned, "Please." she stood up. After the girls got ready and the boys stayed out in the Tv room playing xbox, they finally said their good byes and left.

Sean punched Spinner in the arm who cried out and pouted, "What'd I say?"

Music blasted and Emma and Manny both looked pretty hot while dancing in the club. It was about girls night and having fun, so they let no guys come and grind up on them and laughed, dancing together until they got tired.

Manny guided Emma towards the bar for some refreshments and put her two fingers up to the bartender until Emma grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to stay sober tonight." she yelled over the music.

Manny gave her an outrageous look, "Where's my fun old Emma!?" she laughed, "Enjoy one shot!" she turned to the bartender and went to order again until someone came behind Emma and even caught her attention.

Some hot guy with buff shoulders, tall, full brown hair and emarald eyes.

"I agree" he said to Emma who turned and looked at him oddly and he smirked, explaining, "A girl should always accept a drink." he held two beers and offered one to Manny who happily accepted it but knew his eyes were on Emma

Emma corrected him playfully, "Wrong, you should NEVER accept a drink from a stranger." she confirmed and he grinned, dimples showing off.

"Name is Jesse, Jesse Adams." he introduced.

"Now you know him." whispered Manny into Emma's ear who smiled but deep down, wasn't feeling it.

She forced herself though and put her hand out towards him, "I'll take that beer then."

He smirked and ended up taking her hand instead of putting the beer in it and led her to the dance floor. Emma gave a crazy look back to Manny who just smirked and put her thumbs up.


	25. Girls Will Be Girls

Emma woke up with a groan, completely hung over and still in her night club clothes. Manny nodded beside her, already up just seconds before and yawning.

"I want to stay in bed all day." Emma pleaded.

"Em, we're on a pull out couch." she joked, waving around the TV room as Emma got the picture they weren't even on a real bed or in a bedroom.

Emma dug under the covers and whined into her pillow, "Find me a cuuuure." she begged.

Manny giggled, rubbing her forehead that felt like it was splitting open, "You have more to worry about then a hangover."

Emma opened her eyes curiously and raised her head to give her a look.

"Sean towed your car to the shop this morning." Manny reminded, "But before they do any work, you got to go over and sign some paper work."

Emma fell back down on her back, groaning and even kicked her feet a bit

"Real mature." Manny teased.

Emma only had an hour if she wanted the auto shop to start working on her car today, so she got ready as fast as she could and wanted to curse at how bad her make up was doing to cover the bags under her eyes.

Hopping into simple ripped up fashionable jeans and flip flops and a V neck white t-shirt, Emma flipped her longer blonde hair to the side and put her sunglasses on, running out the door.

Manny let her borrow her car and Emma drove up to the familiar place that now had a banner on top of the building.

Jay's Auto shop, Fix It.

Wow. He was really doing well for himself. Emma felt kind of even jealous. She sighed, dreading going in but finally went. As she opened the door to a bunch of harsh sounds, she cringed and put her sunglasses on top of her head.

Hangover and wacking of tools and drills... not a good mix!

Emma saw her car and saw the one and only infront of it, looking at her engine and that _stupid _girl he was with at the resturant. Ok. Emma was being to mean, this girl had done nothing to her but she just couldn't help but feel that old jealous feeling when girls went near Jay... or maybe it wasn't an old feeling.. maybe it never left.

"Hey." Sean quietly said behind her, making her gasp and turn but was thankfully he didn't catch Jay and this 'Spencer' girls attention.

Why was Spencer spending her day watching Jay look at a car anyways? Didn't she have her own job..

Her and Sean though had to be standing right behind them, and heard Spencer loud and clear say, "This is one old crappy jeep. Geez. Not only would Daddy kill me, but so would society." she told Jay.

Jay just nodded to whatever she said, trying to focus on the engine more. He didn't know who brought it in, but looked it'd take a few days.

Spencer was still giggling at her joke and Sean gave Emma a look but she couldn't hold it in.

Emma snapped behind them, "I don't think _society _would be embarrassed by it but _your_ society? Probably." Emma said, hinting she knew Spencer was rich and spoiled.. I mean the restaurant she came to, the designer dress she wore and now the chanel purse and shoes she wore in a car repair shop?

Spencer gasped turning around and Jay turned his head and had a hard look on his face, connecting eyes with Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning to Sean but added to that burn, "At least my car doesn't pollute this society you're so worried about."

Jay tried to hold his grin back, whipping his hands on his car rag as Spencer's mouth fell but eyed the girl, she looked so familiar. Jay couldn't help but feel that was such an Emma thing to say...and he missed those remarks.

"I'm SO sorry." Spencer ended up apologising, feeling bad. Sometimes she really did let the snob inside her out.

Emma just gave her a tight smile and nod, as if all was forgiven and turned to Sean, "Papers I need to sign?" she qouted Manny.

Sean nodded towards the side to their shop desk and Emma nodded going and Sean followed after he gave Jay a 'what the fuck' look.

Emma couldn't help but feel Spencer was trying to piss her off now, and even Jay was happily letting her do so. As Emma read through the agreement paperwork she snuck some glances to see Spencer distracting Jay from his work, kissing the back of his neck and sliding her arms around his waist time to time until he, what looked to Emma, gave in and turned, grabbed Spencer and pressed her up against Emma's own god damn car and kissed her.

Emma's blood was boilding, glaring down at the chart she needed to sign.

"Just _one_ signature Em.." Sean lightly said, noticing her getting mad and focusing too hard on the chart and her anger was going to be obvious and he knew she didn't want to be caught.

Emma blinked and then tried to breath to then nod and sign it, handing it back to him.

She watched Sean glance at the scene and back to her, quietly speaking, "You know he can be an ass."

Emma shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, "I'll see you tonight at the Dot?"

Sean nodded, giving her a sorry look still though then added, "Manny's mothers there now decorating. Should start around 8 or 9." he walked Emma out and Emma nodded, opening Manny's car door.

She went to get in but paused, tapping the keys on the top of her door as she sadly gave Sean a look, "Is he happy?" she asked, her heart sinking and dreading the answer.

Sean didn't want her to hurt, or any fighting or drama going on. Neither needed it.

He answered carefully, "As happy as he can be without you."

Emma didn't like that answer though, and her heart broke. She dreaded feeling this way again, with the same guy. She just nodded slowly and got in the car and pulled out.

Sean watched her drive away.

When Sean walked back inside, Jay was working on Emma's engine again, only this time Spencer was gone.

"Where's your lap dancer?" Sean taunted Jay, stopping by him

Jay looked up and gave Sean a hard look, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, matter of months of Spencer being around, I know you hate her being here at work. That and I've never seen you give into her PDA at work." Sean snapped at him.

Jay was caught, and just went back to work.

Sean shook his head, "She wasn't jealous by the way." he said about Emma, walking off. Sure he was lying but he didn't want Jay to feel good about this, it was playing dirty.

Dirty could get messy and that was just another mess Sean didn't want to clean up. Having to pick up his drunk best friend every night? It took Jay a long time to finally get back to somewhat normal, and Sean knew Manny had tons of late night calls from Emma breaking down and not having anyone to pick her up from the ground.

Meanwhile..

Emma paced inside Manny's apartment, she was now alone and Manny had gone to work. She bit her thumb nervously as she thought this through but finally ran to the phone.

It rang a few times and then her hero of the day picked up, "Jello?"

Emma rolled her eyes to Todd's usual goofy humor, even when he did something as simple as answering a phone.

Sometimes, because of all his tattoos, people feared Todd, but he was really just a sweetheart..and on the plus side, VERY attractive as well.

"It's Emma." She bit her lower lip, "I need a big favor."

"Name it Blondie." she knew he was grinning on the other side, they were close friends but he always use to try to get into her pants at the start, since then it was harmless flirting.

Emma sighed, "Come to Toronto and be my date."

Silence.

"Woah, what?"

Emma groaned, "Don't make me explain.."

"Fine, I won't make you explain...if you sleep with me when I do this favor." he simply said, joking yet not as Emma snorted, knowing him too well.

Emma begged, "Pleeeeease Todd. I've told you little about my past but sadly, I'm facing it all over again and he has a girl friend and he came to the resturant a few weeks with her and he's bringing her tonight-"

"Wait." he stopped her, "Jay? Jay Hogart?"

Emma was shocked and then scowled, "Roxy." Damn Roxy told Todd all about her past with Jay?!

"That was HIM at the resturant?" he whistled impressed, "He had quite the babe on his arm."

"You always know how to make me feel better." Emma dully lied, sitting on the ground sadly and giving up

He aw'd and spoke up again, "Don't worry, I'd pick you over her every day, she's a babe while you're a godess." he paused, "Alright." he declared, "I'll come be your date."

Emma perked up, "REALLY!?"

"Have dinner ready for me, should be in by 7." he said and hung up.

Emma had to kinda smile. Thank GOD.


	26. Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl

The Dot was just for them tonight, and it was all decorated for Manny's REAL party, and Emma opened the door with Todd following her

And my did he dress well for her. He worked tight jeans and a leather jacket over his white shirt, but his neck tattoos peered out. His blonde pretty hair was swept a bit under his grey tuke hat.

Emma wore a strapless black mini dress, it hugged her curves and she also had her blonde hair in big curls, with blood red wedges for shoes and a big gold thick bracelette around her wrist.

She looked great. She glowed even, her tan radiating off her.

Even Jay was staring and he had gotten there before her and warned himself to prepare her looking good. Damn, when didn't she.. but tonight? He definatly felt like he was being punished for earlier today..it was a dick move.

But then his blood boiled and he clenched his jaw watching that Todd guy back from Niagara was with her, and holding her hand as she guided him towards Manny. She hugged Manny and began introducing him to _his _and _her _friends.

Jay turned around and gulped the beer he held, just as Spencer found him and put a hand on his back, "There you are." she said.

"I remember Manny's 10th birthday." her mother went over old embarressing stories and Manny wanted to die but giggled while sitting on Sean's lap, "Manny wanted to get a hair cut before her party.. Well, she goes into a BARBERSHOP.."

As the story was told and people were laughing, Emma leaned against the wall beside Todd, he was whispering how lame it was in her ear and she giggled softly, knowing he wasn't really part of this town and it probably did suck.

"We'll go to a real bar after." she promised, whispering back but saw at the corner of her eye Jay watched on with a hard look in his eyes.

Emma may of purposely kissed Todds cheek after that whisper, and pretended to get back into Manny's stories as Jay glared madly over at them, jealously watching Todds eyes scan over Emma.

"Now off to the real party!" cheered Spinner, leading the gang out, no more family and just friends.

Instead of the car, they went back to Sean and Manny's place where they had a big pool and Sean brought down the coolor and they all put their beer in.

When Emma went to grab one, it was taken out of her hands and she looked up and gave Jay a look, "Gimme gimme never gets." she taunted him.

Jay ignored, cracking it open and just looked behind her, "You think by how much he cared about how he looked, he'd be gay or something."

Emma looked over her shoulder to Todd standing with Manny's friends from work, his was now wearing trunks that Sean let him borrow, his tattoos showing off. Manny's friends were flirting him up.

Emma gave Jay a look when she turned back, "trust me, he's not." she taunted, hoping it crawled under his skin and it did. She grabbed a beer and happily opened that one up.

"Hey babe, beer?" Spencer asked Jay, coming up as Jay quickly grabbed Emma's before she sipped it and gave it to Emma.

"Jay!" Emma snapped.

He snickered and even Spencer gave a look and eyed Emma, "Oh, your the girl from the shop." she remembered, "You're Manny's friend too?"

Emma just gave her a nod, not really caring and Spencer eyed her.

"You know I wondered why you looked so farmiliar but maybe you just live around here." she said, not remembering Emma was the girl in the resturant she and Jay went to, and the reason why Jay was so wierd that night.

"I don't live here." Emma simply said

Spencer oh'd and shook her head, still not getting it before she began to strip her shirt and skirt, wearing a purple bra and white panties. She went to the swimming pool and Jay followed and they went right into the shallow end, joining Manny and Sean who luckily lived here and had their own suits.

Sadly Emma didn't have Manny boobs, just _enough_ boobs, but not the right size to borrow one of Manny's bathing suits, so she shyly stayed behind until Todd nudged her, now standing beside.

"You have a way better body than _that._" Todd whispered insistingly to Emma, glancing at Spencer in the pool.

Emma sighed sadly, she didn't know anymore.

"And I happen to know you probably wore matching underwear." he cheekily said in her ear, causing her to slap him playfully and give him a warning point of the finger.

"Emma! Jump in!" Manny said, laughing with everyone and raised an eyebrow at the flirting between Todd and Emma. Everyone who turned saw it, and one was Jay

"Jay, you're getting your shirt all wet." Emma heard Spencer tell Jay, helping him peel off his shirt over his manly lean back and shoulders.

Emma saw it, the scar he had because of Alex, because of her. That was _their _scar, and Spencer was running _her_ filthy fingers over it.

Emma looked away not being able to control this feeling rising up in her.

"Unzip me." Emma pleaded Todd, turning her back on him and he raised his eyebrow doing so.

Jay and Sean were putting empty beers on the ledge and grabbing no ones as Jay heard Manny groan, "Em, why can't I have your bod?"

Jay turned, his mouth dropping a bit. b-but she didn't have a bathing suit. There Emma was, in the pool now with Todd in front of them, wearing a strapless lace bra and probably matching panties...she was great at that.. but for being turned on by that, he was livid right now. How dare she show her body like this to everyone?

That body wasn't for flaunting to the world ! It was HIS body. Jay tried to get that out of his head, NOT his body but still, she shouldn't be showing it off. He wanted to throw the shirt he took at her but he was inturupted by Spencer swimming up to him and kissing him.

His eyes were open as he kissed back and for once, caught Emma look over and they connected eyes as he kissed Spencer harder and then cupped her face and finally closed his eyes, kissing her with all he could.

Emma looked away, she couldn't do it anymore. Jay was always better at being the jerk, the bad boy.

"Lets go." she whispered to Todd, getting out of the pool and he frowned but nodded, following after her.

In between the kiss, Jay felt Spencer trail her hands down his stomach and over his scar, and he actually jumped away from her when she touched it. He hated when she did it. Was it wierd to think it wasn't hers **to** touch?

When he broke apart from her she still tapped on his scar and finally asked, "You ever going to tell me what that scars about?"

Sean, Manny and Spinner oddly glanced over from near them.

Jay looked around and saw Emma gone and his heart fell. Just a wound from the girl he loved was all that scar was.

"There you go, that look in your eye." she drunkenly blurted out. She couldn't hold it in anymore, he had this look almost all the time.

Jay gave her a look and bittered, "What are you talking about?"

"The mysterious little look you have, I _want _to understand you more but you won't give me the chance." she climbed out of the pool.

Jay ran a hand through his wet hair, cursing madly.

When Emma and Todd got into Manny's apartment, Emma was trying to flip her dress inside out, thinking it was the wrong way and cried in frusteration when it was right, and flipped it back over. Todd sadly walked up behind her as she stood in the bathroom, knowing what she was upset about.

Emma gave up and saw him in the bathroom mirror and sighed, "Help me." she pleaded, putting the dress in his hand but he just let it drop to the floor after a moment and she looked down at it, and slowly back at him from the mirror since he stood behind her.

He looked down at her body so wantingly, and his hand slowly reached up to her shoulder and down her arm, almost making her shiver. A rebound.. she just needed one, needed to forget about **him.**

He leaned his lips down to her shoulder and kissed it. Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes. she moaned abit when his hand slid around her and down her long torso, and into her panties, and started to rub her clit. Emma whimpered and leaned on the sink for support.

Jay knew he wasn't going after the girl he should of been, but Emma just had that damn pull on him and he opened the apartment door and went in. She was nowhere in sight and he took a few steps until hearing some muffled noise in the bathroom.

The door was creaked just a bit open, and the mirror was right there and reflected whatever was behind the door, and that was Emma and Todd, fucking around.

Emma was leaning herself against the sink as Todd's hand was in her laced bottoms, his hand moving rub and down, rubbing her deeply and kissing almost possessively around Emma's neck, making future hickeys, leaving marks on her, on_ Jay's_ girl.

The sounds of her moans made Jay want to snap. His eyes stung of betrayl as he watched Emma come by another mans hand.

He couldn't watch anymore when he saw Todd turn Emma's face and kiss her hard, Jay just couldn't handle that or he'd actually run in there..shout, punch and even kill a man.

He had to go.

_**When all is said and done, And dead  
does he love you The way that I do?  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical**_

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love, She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

(Think twice-Eve 6)


	27. It'll Always come down to You

Emma sat on her bed in the guest room, well, Manny's bed. She was on the phone with Roxy, anything to get her mind off Jay and what she had done. She had just admitted to Roxy what she did.

Roxy: Couldn't resist The Todd huh?

Emma: Please don't call him that..

Roxy: I get it Emma, you needed your mind off of you know who. How come he can have other people but not you?

Emma: Just feel dirty... I know I won't actually ever date Todd.

Roxy laughed: I'd date Todd. We fooled around before too. Good in bed.

Emma: Didn't let it get that far. Look, can we talk about something else? How'd Claudia.

Roxy: She's fine, she's fine. We're at the park on the swing sets.

Emma sighed: I have to go see him today...totally forgot about my car.

Roxy: Damn! Good luck..

Emma just nodded, and said her goodbyes and sighed, this was going to be horrible. Maybe she could wait the rest of the day til RIGHT before they would close and run in and grab it, then go!

Emma happily went with that decision

By 9:49pm, she walked into the shop hoping to just see Sean closing up like he usually did, or Spinner, but there stood _only_ Jay, not even another random worker. He was in his personal office but door open, probably didn't expect any costumers since she wasn't really one, she was just picking it up.

Emma cursed silently but went on over, running her fingers through her hair.

"Car done?" she asked him and he looked up from his desk to see her lean on his door frame.

His shock look turned into a soft one, until he reminded himself of what she did and glared, looking back at his work but threw a chart foward.

It was another chat to sign.

"Charming." She signed it and then looked around, "Where is it?"

Jay huffed as if this wasn't his job and got up. Emma even jumped back a bit when he came over near her and squeezed by her, careful not to touch her.

He led her down the long garage til nearing the very end and nodded towards her Jeep.

"Are you going to be mean the whole week I'm here?" Emma taunted, not knowing what was up his ass.

"You know me," it felt like he meant to say it in that saying sort of way but when he walked by her he stopped and taunted near her ear, "I can be _much_ meaner."

"Are you mad I'm back?!" Emma asked, turning to watch him walk away.

Jay rolled his eyes, and kept walking as she stormed after him but he was so quick, and mad and she finally stopped and thought of anything that would make him just stay.

"Or are you mad I let someone else fuck me." she wasn't sure if he knew, and that was why the attitude..but if he didn't, it'd still make him stop and turn atleast.. or so she thought.

Her heart stopped. If he turned, he still cared..

Jay clenched his jaw, stopping. Emma's heart raced when he took a few steps back and then turned around back to her, and only took him 3 long and fast steps to get to her, his hands going right around her throat and she gasped when she was leaned back on the pole behind her and even though his hands were pressed around her throat, she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her and as he held her up against the pole, and his pelvis held hers in place against the pole but she felt it, his hardness..and she grinded a bit against him.

He groaned and shut his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Don't." he growled, but both knew he didn't mean it, his hardness up against her said it all and it twitched and throbbed, Emma bit her lower lip.

"Don't go." she said, repeating what he once said to her.

Jay opened his eyes, love spilling out of them to then glare madly into hers, tightening his grip on her throat, "You _left_." but he found himself leaning down when she whimpered and kissed her deeply. They panted between the kiss and kissed so hard she whimpered again, and his hands trailed down from her throat to down her chest, squeezing her breasts and she cried out again through the kiss, biting his lower lip in need and put her hands on his auto shop suit, unbottoning it apart desperately.

She gasped when he grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and stared down at him when he was so careful with her now, carressing her blonde hair and kissed the middle of her throat. She leaned her head back and moaned a bit.

They didn't want to fight anymore, and Emma's innocence came out, the love she still had for him and the heart break she still felt.

"Do you want her more than me?" her voice even cracked and he exhaled deeply, snickering in disbelief as he kissed down her chest.

"God, baby, no." he kissed her again passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Never." he whispered in her ear when they pulled around and she hugging him tightly as they both closed their eyes.


	28. No More Kisses Goodbye

Jay and Emma drove in silence, the night was calm, and all you head was the speed of the car driving along the road.

Jay opened his front door. Emma took notice it wasn't the townhome he use to live in but a whole new house, and just his.

Wouldn't it be lonely, all by himself?

As Emma looked around and leaned on the back of his leather couch, she admitted he probably wasn't alone, and Spencer was here a lot.

Emma sadly looked around the cozy house.

"It's nice." she confessed in a small voice.

Jay was still by the front door, leaning on the frame and watching her until he nodded and stepped inside, closing the door.

Emma bit her lip nervously as it was quiet, just them.

"I-Is Spencer here.." she drifted off and looked up at him when he chuckled slightly, standing infront of her and cupped her head into his hands, she melted into his touch.

"I don't live with Spencer, Emma." he answered the question on her mind.

Emma tried not to look so relieved, but he always saw through her and smirked leaning down and kissed her again, this time it was soft and tender, and her heart was beaing fast. It lasted a minute until they slowly pulled apart but stayed close.

"Who is he?" Jay's deep voice croacked out, his hands now falling to her hips.

Emma knew he must of meant Todd, there really wasn't any men in her life after Jay. It was too crazy to even try and just no one caught her attention. Guess that's why it hurt so much Jay was actually in a relationship when he came back.

Oh god.. he's IN a relationship.

Emma took his hands off of her and gave him a look of disbelief and he turned his head confused, "What?" he asked.

"You're _with _someone." she reminded him. He wasn't suppose to be this guy anymore, a cheater.

Jay gave her a look, so? She was with Todd was she not?

"And what about Todd?" he snapped back, "I'm not the only one in the wrong here. Least I know who I'd pick in the end!"

Emma snapped back, "He was my date for one night!" and it was JUST to make him jealous. She wasn't in a relationship, she couldn't cheat, Jay made her do it once to Peter and though being with him felt so right, it was wrong to hurt other people by not telling the truth.

"Usually fuck guys on the first date?" bittered Jay and her hand automatically hit his face.

She glared madly at him as he clenched his jaw and looked back at her

"Wow, Greenpeace, who knew you had that in you." he taunted, and she shook her head at him. He had to use that old nickname..

"What's wrong with you now? Why are you so.." Emma looked for a word as she sized him up and down, "Empty." she breathed.

Jay wanted to laugh, or get mad, he wasn't sure. He looked at her like she was insane though. They _lost _a baby, he almost died for her, and she _left _him. Not only did she leave him with just a goodbye but the last memory he had to have of her was them kissing.

Jay finally answered her with so much anger in his eyes, "Maybe because I had a knife stabbed into my _heart _and physically into my _**stomach**__."_

Emma avoided his glare and looked away, her gut turning. He was right. Yet she had some good points too. Maybe it's just not the time to be together..

"_You_ made _me _empty." he finished.

Emma peireced her lips together tightly, feeling awful and since she held even more secrets away from him, it made her feel even worse. Jay watched as tears came to her eyes, he didn't think that'd make her cry least show it.

"I'm going to go." Emma choked out and went to walk out by he grabbed her back against the couch.

Jay shook his head, "No, we're going to stand here like **adults **and talk this out." he told her.

Emma tried to fight his hand off her but couldn't and snap, "When do we ever talk? It's sex, sex and sex. I can do better." she didn't know why she was saying these words, she just wanted him to let her go.

That or she'll say something she'll really regret, and she didn't want him finding out.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" he called bullshit right there, Emma wasn't the 'sex only' kind of girl, he had to learn to _talk _and _share_ just because of her. But if she wanted to play it that way?

Emma gasped when his hands gripped her hips, jumping her up on the top of the couch and he ripped at her jeans and spread them open.

She knew she should say no, but his hands were so talented and he worked one hand right down her jeans. Emma's mouth fell, and she held onto the couch tightly as his fingers trailed up and down her wetness.

God she was already so turned on and she couldn't even hide it. She bit her lip hard and he stood over her and rubbed harder but slower and she cried out and reached her arms up to his shoulders, clinging onto him now and grinded a bit back onto his hand. he inserted two fingers at once and Emma started to tremble.

"Jay!"

There it was, that cry of his name. He was hard already but only stayed focused on her.

He pumped his fingers, slipping easily in and out by how wet she is, "I would of done _anything_ for you." he bittered at her, but admired her pleasurable looks on her face and she moaned when he said that and opened her eyes

She crashed her mouth to his and they kissed deeply until she was tensing so much, she couldn't. She was getting there and right when she shut her eyes tight to feel herself explode, he stopped, and she panted, opening her eyes and gave him a what the hell look.

She watched him look down at her and then slipped his hand out and stared down at her jeans as he slowly buckled them back up and he then leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. She finally caught her breath and was just so confused. Why'd he stop? God he was only one that could make her feel so good, even just by looking at her.

She watched him walk to the front door and opened it. Wow. Was he kicking her out?

He scratched the back of his neck and spoke, "If it's just sex, you're going to stay here, and finish this..or you're going to walk out this door, because now you feel humilated, and mad at me for showing you you're more than just a fuck.. and I'm more to you too. You're going to be mad, because you know I just proved you wrong."

Emma's mouth fell, seeing exactly what he was doing, that LITTLE jerk off. She couldn't believe him, and some of her was trying to get the courage to just stay and sleep with him, just to prove him wrong and now show how embarressed she really did feel right now. Her anger was just too much though to stay, and that's what he was trying to proove, that they were more than sex, they had feelings, deep feelings. She still loved him and she couldn't believe he won this round and stood there so sure about it

She stormed up to him and spat, "I'm leaving cause you're a piece of shit." she insisted and he just nodded, rolling his eyes and closing the door behind them.

"That's why." he taunted, seeing he won and he now was 110% sure she still loved him too and he was over joyed by that. Jay Hogart finally could make Emma feel wrong about something for once in her life. He wanted to roll in that all day

He drove her home to her parents house and Emma growled, getting out.

"No kiss goodbye?" Jay taunted her and she slammed the door behind her and walked up to her front door, glaring over her shoulder at him.

Jay smirked, lovingly at that.

He could even hear the door slam behind her.

_**Oh well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

_**(Hinder-Lips of An Angel)  
**_


	29. Smother Mother

"Happy birthday mom." Emma said, sitting down at the kitchen table that morning.

"So hows Niagara?" Spike asked while putting a plate of pancakes infront of Emma.

Emma glared down at the food like it was Jay and stuck her fork into it hard, "Great." she muttered.

Snake chuckled, Baby Jack on his lap who now looked about 4 and even pointed at Emma, "She's grumpy!" he declared.

"Yes she is." Snake joked, grabbing Jack off of him.

Jack went to go help Spike bring over the cups. Spike sat down and helped him up into his chair too.

"The new job?" she asked.

Emma scoffed, her mother asked her this every day on the phone, "It's good mom."

"And the B-"

"Mom." Emma cut her off, "Please stop asking me so many questions, I'm grown up now, I'm fine. You don't need to smother."

"Smothering is a mothers job." Spike said, pointing at Emma to take notes.

Emma rolled her eyes and Snake laughed.

Jack chimed in, "Smother mother, mother smother."

Emma cracked a smile and shook her head before she finally laughed softly. Oh family!

This was Emma's 5th day in Toronto now, and she cursed as she remembered Jay drove her home and she needed to go get her car still at the shop.

"Mornin' Nelson." Spinner greeted, eating pizza on the desk counter and paper work everywhere.

Emma lifted an eyebrow when he dropped sause on the paperwork, "Professional." she taunted.

Sean came over and sighed too, "God Spinner, I can't trust anyone with the counter." he growled.

Emma crossed her arms and ask, "Why not you do it?"

Sean gathered the papers up and threw them into a file, "Cause I'm school in Fanshawe most the time, taking buisness since no one else will." he hollared the last part loudly, catching Jay's attention who was working on a car with another employee.

Emma had to notice, no Spencer all over him today. She avoided his gaze though when he saw her there.

"And then when I'm here, these cars need the kings hands to work." Sean joked, wiggling his fingers.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "I'm just here to pick up my jeep." she confirmed.

"It's not ready." Jay simply said, coming over and Emma bit the end of her tounge giving him a look.

"What do you mean it's not?" she asked, "I was here yesterday and it was."

Jay shrugged innocently but Emma knew him too well and put her hands on her hips, ready to give the Nelson lesson.

But Sean cut her off, "Why didn't you drive it home yesterday then?" he asked, and noticed her become speechless.

Jay smirked.

Emma scoffed, "I need a car!" she whined and jumped but caught the keys Jay threw at her.

"Use that then til it's ready." he confirmed and entreatingly watched her raise an eyebrow.

"Depends." she glanced around, "What car do these go to?" she shook the keys.

They now stood outside the garage, staring at a beautiful dark green shiny metal juguar ej, the long type. A beautiful car, and looked so new!

Emma was even staring and she wasn't much for the cars.

"You're giving her the jaguar?!" Spinner freaked out, way jealous.

Jay just shrugged and smirked watching Emma excitingly walk to it, "Okay." she happily said looking at him and opening the door, "I'll take it." she shrugged like it was no big deal.

Maybe Manny would want to go for a joy ride?

Jay chuckled, watching Sean and Spinner wave goodbye and go in, and he walked over to her.

"No scratches, got it?" he taunted.

Emma gave him an annoyed look, "Ok, boss." she said though, not wanting him to take it away from her. God, even the color was SO her! "Why green?"

"You know why." was all he said, smirking once more and went back inside.

Emma stood there puzzeled until she smiled softly, Greenpeace. She rolled her eyes still smiling and got in. If only this was for keeps!

"And you didn't sleep with him?" taunted Roxy on the phone with Emma.

Emma was driving and no, NOT on the phone, she was very against texting and driving! This car actually had a phone placed inside it, and Roxy was on speaker through out the car.

Emma laughed as she drove, "No!" she decided to leave out the part he had her in the palm of his hand though...literally.

"I don't get it." Roxy confirmed, "He seems perfect."

Emma frowned, turning on her street, "You know why Roxy." she said seriously.

"Then tell him. How bad can it be?" Roxy asked.

Emma stopped in the drive way and parked, to sadly just sit there still holding the steeringwheel.

"Bad." Emma muttered sadly.

Emma heard Claudia in the back ground crying and Roxy cursing, "Crap, I'll call you back later?" she asked.

Emma laughed and nodded, "Sure. Put on the teletubbies..she likes that." she reminded and Roxy said goodbye, then hung up.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and then forced herself to get up just as her mother came out.

"Is this my birthday present!?" Spike joked, and whistled, "How'd you afford this?"

"I didn't." Emma informed, "The auto shop gave it to me til my jeeps ready."

Spike eyes Emma, "Sean and... _Jays_, auto shop?" Emma nodded and saw her mother look against it, "Emma-"

"Mom please." she went to walk around her and into the house.

"Emma it's not a good idea to get so involved with him again!" Spike chased her inside, "You shouldn't get close."

"I'm not okay?" Emma yelled over her shoulder, storming to her old room. She felt the tears coming

"He's no good for you!" Spike insisted, "You shouldn't be anywhere near him!"

Emma turned from her door, tears pouring down her face, "Yeah well you made damn sure about that two years ago didn't you?"

Spike was taken back and her mouth dropped. She jumped when Emma slammed the door shut and she stared in disbelief. Her daughter STILL hadn't given up on Jay?

When Spike first saw him, he just seemed to be the bad boy of Emma's highschool, she thought Emma just had some silly crush. But then when she became pregnant, she tried to give Jay a chance, and he seemed good underneath it all, and it seemed bad just followed with him. But then the rumours of him cheating? Spike wasn't sure what to think, then that's when Alex came in, and Emma wouldn't of gotten hurt or her family hurt if not for Alex..and Alex was connected to Jay. That made Spike give up on him, and Snake never really fully trusted Jay so that was the last straw, and her parents made sure Emma didn't have to see Jay again or go through something like that.. so made her move to Niagara.. after making sure to tell Jay Emma lost the baby.

Emma came back out and Spike tried to grab her hand but Emma yanked it away, "I'm going out!" she told Spike.

Spike cried a little and tried to apologise, "I thought what you felt for him was just a phase Emma!" she cried.

Emma turned around, her eyes puffy still and she shook her head in disbelief at her mother, "you saw me, every night and day crying over him, how could you think that?" she looked so heart broken for what Spike did to her.

"I thought it was just because of everything you went through Emma. You were so young!" Spike tried to explain.

Emma clenched her teeth and begged, "Don't, don't lie to me. I told you over and over that I loved him the night he got stabbed, you saw that I never left his side, and you made me **go** before he woke up!"

Behind them, Snake had slowly opened the front door, hearing what was going on.

Spike shook her head at him, "Tell her we did this for her own good. For everyones well being!"

Snake looked at Emma and sort of felt, guilty. He tried to explain, "You had to go before he found out the truth."

Emma bitterly laughed, "you didn't make me lie to protect him, you made me lie so you could get away with shipping me away to Niagara, while pregnant!" she yelled.

There.

The secret was out.

Emma didn't lose the baby. Her baby WAS Claudia, and Emma was going crazy keeping it a secret while visiting home.

Emma held onto her chest that was actually hurting and she trembled as she cried, "And I was all alone and I gave birth to Claudia without her father, in a town I didn't even know..with no friends!"

"He was messing up your life." Snake said sternly, as if he was so sure but he shut his mouth when Emma yelled back.

"ALEX was messing up our lives, then YOU messed it up when it was finally over." she declared, she was tired of keeping quiet, of the dirty lives, of being unhappy.

"Emma please." Spike begged, not wanting them to fight and went to hug her.

Emma pushed away from her, "Leave me alone." she went to the door and opened it, "And for now, you're not allowed to step near your grand daughter." she said, shutting the door behind her "Happy birthday!"


	30. At The End Of The Day Life's A Lesson

"I want my car back." Emma tossed the keys onto Jay's person desk in his office, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jay glanced up at her and leaned back in his chair, and glanced at his window. Emma turned to his winder and huffed at the customers wondering what the yelling was about and shut the blindes.

Jay sat up, "Being fixed.." he leaned forward on his desk.

Emma looked down at him while she leaned on it, "Just give me my car, I'll bring it somewhere else."

"Can't." he simply said with a shrug and got up, pushing his chair back.

"Jay give me my car!" Emma yelled, frustrated. She jumped back like fire when he came close to her and leaned off the desk for him to sit where she just leaned on, making her standing right infront of him.

So close to slap him, so close. So tempting, Emma thought.

"What's wrong with the jaguar?" he asked curiously.

Emma shut her eyes trying to calm down, "I want to go home, I need to go home."

Jay frowned at those words. "I had your Jeep towed off, I want you to have the jaguar." he softly explained.

Emma stared at him, her mouth dropped a bit. He was GIVING it to her? Why? She didn't deserve it.

"Why would you do that?!" Emma freaked out.

"Do you not what it?" he taunts.

Emma snapped, "No! I don't! How dare you just throw my car away like that!" she glared madly down on him, did he think she needed his charity or something?!

"Jesus when I'm finally nice to you, you still get mad at me." he rolled his eyes, "Can I win here?"

"Just don't be nice to me." she didn't deserve it..

Jay nodded slowly, yet still confused, "Fine.." he decided to lighten the mood and Emma gasped when he suddenly grabbed her hips and pushed her into him, between his legs since he stilll sat on the desk, "want me to be rough with you?"

Her hands were on her shoulders and she glared down at him again, "I don't want anything from you." she thought about it, "Or anyone." she pushed away from him, "I can run my own life now!"

Jay was so confused about what this was about.

"Never said you couldn't." he muttered, sizing her up and down and wondering if she was okay.

"You seem that way." she whispered.

"Emma I think you're the most independent girl I know." he stood up and walked over near her, "Why do think I fell in love with you?" he swallowed hard, catching himself say that out loud.

Emma's heart skipped, than sank..feeling so bad she kept this from him. Emma bit her trembling lip as she leaned on the corner of his wall.

"I'm not so great." her voice cracked.

Jay was now at that corner with her, and bent his forehead down to hers, "You are great." he leaned down to kiss her but noticed her cringe and shut her eyes.

"I had our baby." she blurted.

Jay blinked and tilted his head back, confused. Wait what.

"Say that again.." he drifted off and she ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip so hard it shed blood.

Spinner and Sean were outside the office, about to close up.

"Later boys." Sean said farewell to some employees just leaving.

The boys went to wave when suddenly they stopped and jumped to the door that slammed open, Jay storming out and shoving an employee that was in his way.

"Jay!" Emma ran after him, trying to explain.

Spinner and Sean gave another 'oh fuck!' looks and ran after the two out of the garage.

Jay slammed the garage door open and went heading to his car. There was no word for how mad he was, how livid, how betrayed, how cheated he felt.

"My parents made me do it!" Emma yelled, running after him and he whipped around.

He hissed at her, "You were almost 18, Emma, you could of said something!" he wanted to shake her, wrap his hands around her throat again, jesus, looking at her he STILL wanted to kiss her. What the fuck was wrong with them!?

He had a KID out there.. one he mourned and thought was long gone, forever.

"They convinced me!" Emma tried to explain and he rolled his eyes, snorting ridicously and went to go back to his car.

Emma ran out front and blocked his car door. "Move, Emma." he warned.

Emma shook her head, as pissed off as he was, he'd never hurt her..even though she wouldn't blame him and offered free hits..she knew he wouldn't.

She had to explain.

"Alex almost KILLED me." Emma reminded.

Jay looked away, hating to remember that.

Emma added, "And it was _because _of you.. Least that's what they put into my head, and that it wouldn't stop, and in order for me to get better, I needed to go away, Claudia needed to be safe, and happy."

Jay's eyes looked weak though still tensed up and mad. Claudia then? That's her name?

"And I thought if I left, you'd be happier too." she admitted, "You got _stabbed_ over me, you already had so much to deal with."

Spinner and Sean stood behind, looking at this crazy scene before them and then Jay finally took notice of them.

"Did you know anything about this baby?" Jay snapped madly at Sean who looked away, ashamed.

Him and Manny both did.

Spinner shook his head no and tried to lift his hands up in defence. Jay just nodded at him but looked back to Sean, "Fuck you and go to hell."

He turned back to his car door where Emma finally numbly stepped out of the way of. Guess that was it..she told him. What else could she do.

Jay narrowed his eyes disgusted at her as he opened the door and went to get in but stopped and leaned closer to her.

Her hair blew in the wind and he spoke lightly into her ear, "I told you I would of done anything for you." his voice sounded so broken, "And you gave me NOTHING." he got in and slammed the door shut.

Emma choked on her tears and watched him start the car and race out.

_**It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down  
Oh I'm sure in the distance you can hear that awful sound  
How I plead for an answer  
Plead for an answer from you  
But if you give me and answer that just makes no sense  
Then whats the use**_

(Chorus)  
And just like that my life is broken  
I can barely breath  
And now I'm open for suggestions  
At the end of the day life's a lesson  
Life's a lesson

(Verus 2)  
So why cant he see from my point of view  
And how many seconds in the hours of a day we lose  
Was it me or his feelings  
Me or his feelings that day  
Cause I just stood there in silence  
Watched while my world away

(Chorus)  
And just like that my world was broken  
I can barely breath and now I'm open for suggestions  
At the end of the day life's a lesson  
My life's a lesson

(suggestions-Orilla)


	31. Make Me Sorry

_**(Sia- Breath me)  
Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame**_

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me  


Emma drove her old jeep back to Niagara, passing the city signs and big buildings. Watching the city of Toronto fade from her mirror.

She whiped her tears as she drove and just couldn't wait to get back home to Claudia.

She sniffed and bit her lip but choked on her cry and let more tears out. She felt horrible before but now she thought she actually might break this time, that she lost her old virtue Jay use to love so much about her.

That disugsted look in his eye wasn't leaving her mind.

Back in Toronto, Jay sat at his kitchen table with barely any lights on, letting everything he figured out yesterday sink into him. He held a hard look on his face and clenched his fists, one hand held a beer and he picked it up to his mouth, taking a sip.

He used this to get away last time, so why not again?  
_**  
Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**_

Roxy popped her head from the kitchen when Emma quietly shut the door, in zombie mood and numbly staring at the floor as she walked in.

"You're home!" Roxy smiled, coming over and carrying Claudia.

Claudia saw her mom and she squeled happily putting her arms out, "Mommy!"

Emma smiled happily at least for this, she loved coming home to Claudia, "Hey baby."

"Baby C was helping me cook dinner." Roxy informed Emma, leading her back into the kitchen.

Emma stopped when she noticed Todd sitting on the counter and he awkwardly waved, Emma couldn't help but laugh in disbelief but rolled her eyes and waved back.

Todd smirked, glad they could still be friends and got up getting plates, "I'll set the table." he said.

Emma looked back to Claudia and kissed her on the forehead, "Missed you baby." she ran her hands through her blonde curls, "Love you so much!" and today, I finally told your father about you. But Emma would leave that for another day.

"Coke or diet coke?" Roxy asked everyone as Todd passed her, carrying napkins and slapped her ass, she yelped and glared.

"Probably diet for you." he taunted.

Emma smirked a little, sitting on the couch and playing with Claudia. She watched as Roxy glared after Todd and he chuckled, setting the table up. Emma knew Todd didn't mean it, actually she swore he even would pick Roxy over her any second. The two just wouldn't admit how much tension there was between the two.

Emma had to admit, she may not have the life she hope she'd have with Jay, or the life in her dreams...but this was good enough.

After a few days, Emma was back at work, and her jeep was running great.. it was hard to get that thing back, but she got it, and she left the other car back at Jay's Auto shop.

"He's still not talking to Sean." Manny told Emma on the phone, "To anyone. Haven't seen him for awhile."

Emma sighed, laying in her bed a week later and nodded, "Sounds understandable.. think I should just stay far away."

The door knocked and Emma groaned.

"That's probably my pizza." she informed Manny, "I'm getting fat and old, and being a single mother for life."

She heard Manny giggle and the door knocked again so she hung up and went before it knocked one more time.

There was a baby sleeping, hello!

Emma wore just a silk black babydoll halter lingerie, so she wrapped herself in a black silk robe before she opened the door for her breath to get caught in her throat.

Jay. She would of never guessed.. He still looked broken up, but he gazed down at what she wore and then looked away. Probably fighting the thought of her looking sexy.. it wasn't the time.

He looked back at her more seriously and she crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

He looked her dead in the eye as he answered, "I tried to think about it in your view.. I get it. You're were afraid, you had every right to be." he shook his head looking down, "You almost died." he sadly looked back at her, "I almost died." he sucked in a deep breath and so did she but he didn't stop there, he got mad again, "But that gives you NO right to not tell me, if you still wanted to move, fine, but you should of told me so I could of visited or thought of a way to move to Niagara."

"You have your own buisness.-"

Jay cut her off, coming inside, "I'm not done." he shut the door behind him, "Do you want me to forgive you?" he asked her

Emma looked down sadly, her blonde strands of hair falling in her face. So shameful yet so beautiful, Jay noticed.

"Do you care this kills me? That I didn't know my daughter for this long?" Jay asked her, he needed to know because he didn't know if he knew HER anymore.

Emma looked back up at him, her nose all red and her eyes about to cry, "I'm sorry." she choked out. Jesus, she didn't think she could cry anymore.

"Not yet you aren't." he informed, stepping closer to her and she looked up at him a bit fearfully. She hadn't seen him this mad so she didn't know what he did to people who could completely betray him like this.

"What do you want from me?" Emma asked, her big brown eyes gazing up. His eyes peirced right down to hers.

"You're going to come back to Toronto." he sternly said.

Emma's mouth fell, "Jay, Claudia's day care-"

"There are a million Day cares near my house." he shut her up, and used his finger to pick her jaw back up and held onto her chin.

Emma melted but she had to rationally.

"You want us to live by you?" Emma wasn't sure if she could afford that move. And Roxy was such a big help with babysitting..

"With me." Jay corrected, and Emma's eyes widened up at him. He released her chin and dropped his hands down between him and her.

"Together?" Emma was speechless. This was just a dream, wasn't it?

"First rule?" Jay says, moving his hands to feel the texture of her silk string on her house coat.

Emma looked down softly to watch him slowly untie it.

"You got to get rid of the attitude." he taunted and Emma glared up playfully through her eyelashes. He wasn't smirking though or anything, just looked plain hard, "Second rule, get rid of _this __**thing**__." _Jay pushed her house coat apart so rough she even gasped loudly and almost fell back if not for the wall, and he slipped it off and down her arms easily.

"Third rule?" Emma asked breathlessly, feeling his hands slide around her silk baby doll dress and just wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, softly kissing it and she closed her eyes, "Get rid of the jeep and keep the jaguar." he teased but was serious and she laughed sadly and nodded.

She yelped when he suddenly moved his hands to the bottom of her dress, ripping the middle.

"Jay!"

"I'll buy another." he taunted, "I can do that." he gazed down at her beautiful pushed up breasts from this bustier underneath the dress, "Lots of them.."

"I can't be bought." Emma snapped, and went back to her room around the corner.

Jay looked around the apartment before going after her, he wondered where the baby was..

Emma was pulling off her dress, since he so meanly ripped it, and just wore black lace panties. She covered her breasts with her arm as she scrambled through her closet for a shirt and gasped when she was pulled back roughly into Jay's arms.

She was instantly horny, why did he have to do these things to her?

She panted just by the feel of his finger tips running down her torso, shivered near her belly botton and she stopped breathing all together when he stopped at her panties.

"Agree to the terms." he hotly breathed into her ear and turned her slightly around, kissing around her shoulder, neck, down her chest.

She didn't speak up and his fingers trailed just under her breasts and across her ribs and she whimpered, nodding frantically, "I'll do it." she agreed.

Emma cried out when his mouth got to her breast, and playfully bit near the middle and then picked her up, throwing her on the bed.

She pushed herself up against him, arching her back as he stared down passionately at her.

"Is this where you make me sorry?" Emma cheekily asked.

Jay smirked.


	32. Family Means Forever

"Why don't you look like you're glowing?" Roxy taunted Emma, walking down the hall.

She stopped and eyed into the babys room. Just as she expected, she knew she heard a knock at the door last night and some talking. This must be Jay.

Roxy tilted her head admiringly at how fast Jay was bonding with Claudia, she was in his arms sleeping. Roxy walked to the TV room to sit on the couch with Emma who was smiling like a ditz beside her.

"He's been with her since 8am." Emma told her.

Roxy looked at the clock, it was 12pm now. She smirked to Emma, "And how late did you go to bed?" she gasped playfully, "Or should I say how long did he keep you up?"

Emma blushed madly, Jay had FOR SURE punished her last night...

"Wasn't he mad at you?" Roxy remembered Emma being a wreck the past week.

Emma nodded and shrugged, "Gave me a lesson last night for lying.."

"Are punishments suppose to feel good?" Roxy huskily asked and Emma blushed mad red again.

"From what I learned?" she thought of Jay fucking the life out of her last night, she could barely stand up today, "Very." she breathed and giggled again.

They laughed and Emma had to admit, Roxy was kind of like Manny, but just not the real deal, though she loved Roxy! But Jay was right, it was time to go home.

Emma looked confusingly over at Roxy's bedroom door that opened, and there stood Todd in his boxer shorts.

Emma looked back at Roxy kind of amused and still shocked.

Roxy shut her eyes embarressed and growled at Todd, "Didn't we talk about keeping this a secret?" thought her glare wore off when he came over and kissed her Good morning.

Emma smiled softly, she thought this time these two might make it. They were so cute!

"She won't tell." Todd said, winking to Emma and then noticed someone coming up behind her with Claudia in their arms. Jay. "Woah!" Todd jumped back a bit.

Jay glared already having noticed Todd and Emma looked up from the couch as Jay leaned down, eyes still madly on Todd, but kissed Emma good morning as well.

Todd, knowing this guy was with Emma, moved a bit fearfully back from Jay, "I'm going to get changed." he told Roxy and went back into her room.

Emma softly smiled and shook her head.

"Still don't like him." Jay practically growled, laying sleeping Claudia in the TV room crib.

Emma gave him a look as he came back and sat beside her on the other end of the couch. Roxy watched as he naturally took Emma back in his arms and she cuddled to him. Now that? Was true romance.

"Roxy, Jay. Jay, Roxy." Emma flipped her finger between the names.

Jay nodded to Roxy who waved awkwardly. It was still wierd Jay knew nothing about anything til now.

Todd came back out wearing his clothes now and awkwardly coughed, "Anyone want breakfest?" he asked.

Emma got up and shook her head, "Gotta shower." she said and whimpered when she got up, feeling the pain between her legs and even on her ass.

Jay tried to hide his smirk, watching her try to hide that and walk off.

Todd saw that and gave a wierd look, "What's with her?" he asked when she was out of site.

"Just something you wouldn't be able to do." Jay taunted, standing up and inhaling. He wasn't so jealous anymore of him, knowing he had Emma back and the girl loved him.

Roxy laughed as she stood up too, and slapped the back of Todd's head, "And that's for trying to get with her." she headed to the kitchen.

"I only did it cause I wasn't over you!" Todd hollared after her and sighed, to look and see Jay still standing in the room with him and coughed awkwardly, "That and..Emma's hot."

"Stick to the 'not over her' excuse." warned Jay, not wanting to hear Todd call Emma hot.

Todd nodded, "You're right." he went after Roxy.

As Emma was showering she washed the shampoo out of her hair and closed her eyes to the warm water. Wow. She didn't know finally telling the truth would feel so good.

Emma heard the curtain fall back and then Jay's strong hands on her hips, pulling her back against him, kissing up her neck and running his fingers through her wet hair.

"Jayyy." Emma moaned, he really had tired her out last night, and sore. Emma pleasurably cried out when he slipped his hardness into her wetness from behind her.

She panted and shut her eyes tight as he gripped her hair in his fist and whispered in her ear huskily, "Still not done your punishment." he declared and bit her earlobe , lifting her one thigh up so he could slip in and out better

She sexily smiled to then cringe when he pulled all the way out and pushed into her again. She cried out and begged for him to just fuck her. He gritted his teeth, trying hard to come right there.

"Fuuck." Emma gasped, and balanced herself on the shower wall since she was almost pressed up against it. The more he thrusted, the faster it got, she was now pressed right up against wall, panting and crying for more.

. How did he still have the energy?!

He growled when she moved around so he could pull out of her. She turned and gazed up with him with those eyes full of innocence...and as sexy as it was, he knew she was more than that.

Jay's mouth dropped and the shower head poured on them as they kissed and she began stroking him, and she playfully bit around his collarbone, pumping her hand up and down on his long thick shaft.

Her bites turned to kisses as she slowly bent down,kissing down between his ribs, making him twitch a bit and ready to cum, and then near his scar, she kissed that scar when she was bent down to his waist now, and his fingers lovingly carressed her hair knowing she was kissing _their scar._

He then gripped her hair in his fists, hissing when she took his full length into his mouth. She started to bob her head slowly but sucked deeply.

"Shiiiiittt." he hissed, and tried to hold his other hand on the shower rod, she was so fucking good at this. What was he ever thinking when he thought Spencer was good ? Not near close enough.

He was so close, and he'd growl and groan when she teased and slowed down when he came near.

"Oh, fuck, baby please." he found himself even begging and looked down when he heard those little small gags and moaning she did when she went down on him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Emma yelped and giggled when she was thrown out of the shower with him and pushed up on the sink so she almost lied back, her legs wide open for him to thrust right in which she did and cursed out, scratching her nails down his stomach.

Jay bent down and kissed her hard and she moaned into the kiss until she had to pull away and scream in extasy from his fucking. Jay looked in the mirror on the sink and watched himself fucking Emma and his girl was bucking her hips up at him, arching her back up so sexily and he came, hard, shooting into her and calling her name out. He jerked two or three times, haven't cum like this or lastnight in a while.

Emma moaned hotly when he slowly slipped out, he winced himself and panted while he helped her sit up, wrapping a towel around her.

"Get dressed." he told her, kissing her nose as she ran her fingers on his jawline, "we're moving you and Claudia today." he informed, looking into her eyes lovingly

Emma looked up at him in admiration then curiously asked, "we?" he grinned back at her.

Sean and Spinner helped moved boxes as Emma, Manny and Roxy sat on the couch in the living room. Jay was taking the crib apart and even Todd was helping.

"I'm going to miss you." Roxy pouted to Emma.

Her and Manny were getting along wonderfully, and Manny happily played with Claudia, reading a book.

"You should come visit." Manny insisted and Emma nodded

"Rox, help me out here." Todd asked, and Roxy got up, carrying the crib that he and Jay pulled apart, out.

Jay moved onto the next thing of Emma's, the tv.

Manny smirked watching Emma watch him, so infacuated, so in love.

"Would be nice for you to get your butt and help." Sean taunted his fiance who smirked and got up.

"Come on Em, we can grab your clothes." Manny insisted, "And by grab I mean just look at." she laughed, going to go.

Emma bit her lip, she was still sore and Jay chuckled, trying not to look so obvious that he knew why she could barely walk today.

Least now punishment was over.

"She's.. incapable today." Roxy offered, and Manny rolled her eyes smiling and understanding, going to Emma's room.

"Got that?" Jay asked Sean when Sean nodded, bending on the other side of the TV and waited for him to lift. As Jay waited he glanced at Emma, watching her read to Claudia who fell into her arms happily and looked at the book, hypnotised by it and pressing the sound buttons on it.

"Cow!" Claudia exclaimed when Emma hit one botton and Emma laughed, nodding.

Jay softened and he knew Emma took good care of Claudia, he just wished he was apart of it. They had a bunch of time to make up for it though.

Jay helped Sean and Spinner back up the truck and Jay nodded at them, "thanks." he told Spinner and turned to Sean who nodded but stayed back when Spinner went to get into the truck.

"We okay man?" Sean asked Jay.

Jay looked back at Emma's building and then to Sean, slowly shrugging, "You know how much I love her, how much shit I went through after she left.."

Sean sighed, "That's why I couldn't tell you man, you were in bad shape.. I still to this day haven't told Emma or even MANNY how bad you got with drinking." he said in a whisper manner, looking around so no one was near, "I was scared if you found out you would of got worse, or did something stupid. Then after a few months you got better and I wasn't sure when the right time would be, or if it was my buisness to tell."

Jay scratched the back of his head and nodded, then hit Sean's shoulder friendly, "Alright, it's okay man.."

Sean nodded, still feeling bad about it though. "See you back in Toronto?" he asked and Jay nodded, then went their own ways.

"Ready?" Jay asked, coming back just in time for Roxy and Emma to pull apart from hugging.

Roxy whiped her tears, "Please come visit." she pleaded Emma who nodded and sniffed, trying to hold in her tears as well.

Jay frowned a bit sadly, feeling bad he was taking Emma away but they had Claudia and they were a family, and they've missed out.

"You can stay with us anytime." Jay actually politely chimed in.

Emma glanced over at Jay and watched him nod at Roxy who thanked him and agreed. Emma smiled lovingly, he can be such the charmer when he wants to be.

Emma gasped seeing Claudia carrying her little miney mouse bag, "Are you ready to go?" she asked, bending down and extending her arms.

Claudia giggled "Mommy, abur whentles nope." she jumbled some jiberish words after that.

Emma smirked up to Roxy and Todd who just came back into the room, "She's learning slowly." she joked.

"Next she'll be saying Daddy huh." Todd asked Jay, hitting his chest and looking too hopeful for him.

"don't suck up." Jay warned Todd, still not sure if he can keep standing in the same room as him without punching him

"Yes sir." nodded Todd and Roxy rolled her eyes smiling and waved to them, "Byyee." they both said.

Jay helped get Claudia's car seat in the back of his car and she played with his chin as he tried to sit her in it and cursed, not understanding how to buckle it up.

"Here." Emma laughed, moving him out of the way and bent down, easily doing it.

Jay sighed a bit thankfully but taunted, "Isn't your mom such a brainiac?" he teased, glancing back to Claudia and bent over, kissing her forehead before bending backup and shutting the door, and opening Emma's passanger door for her.

Emma smiled doopily, so in love. He was already so close to Claudia and it made her knees weak.

Time to go back home.


	33. Nothing Can Take You Away From Me

Emma walked out of a small grocery store in China town of Toronto, she carried her specail vegtebales and went to cross the street.

As she waited for no cars, someone walked by and she noticed them tilt their head and notice her. Emma looked over and saw a buff good looking man, but in her eyes.

In her eyes, she only saw Jay.

She laughed nervouly though and asked, "Do I know you?" he had stopped and turned, his mouth dropping to then smile.

He asked, "Don't you remember me?" he waited as Emma shrugged and shook her head, "Jesse."

"Sorry no.." drifted Emma, wind blowing passed her hair. It was a beautiful day, sunny, she really wanted to go spend it with them.

He helped out a bit, "The bar." he reminded, "We danced a bit."

Oh god, the guy who bought her and Manny a beer and she actually did go dance with him.. the night she found out Jay was 'happy' with Spencer from Spinner.

"Sorry." she said, acting like she still didn't remember just so he'd leave.

His grin turned to a sad smirk, "Oh, well.. that's a shame." he went to turn but looked back at her and grinned again, "You still look great."

Emma nodded, baring a smile and watched him walk off before she blinked and finally went to cross the road and go home.

"Hi baby." Emma greeted, seeing Jay and Claudia on the front lawn playing with a football ball. She leaned down and kissed Claudias head, and then went to Jay who lied up on his elbows, "Hi other baby." she practically purred, smiling hotly as she sat on his lap.

"Soccer daddy." Claudia was beginning to talk a bit more, she was almost two now. They've all been living together for 4 months.

Jay smirked to Claudia, "Close Claud, its a football." he teased and Emma playfully hit his chest and he laughed, owing a bit.

Claudia made a little whimper when Emma did that and Emma gasped, "I'm not really hitting him Claudia!" she laughed a bit, turning Jay's face to show Claudia he was fine.

Claudia laughed when Jay teasingly growled at her and squeeled, putting her hands up.

Emma got off of Jay and he went straight to Claudia, tickling her and Emma laid in the grass, watching him with her and her heart beating hard.

"Em, your parents are coming over." Jay laughed when Emma wouldn't let him leave their bedroom, and was trying to unbuckle his pants til she stopped her.

She pouted and he growled, so hard to say no to that face.

"Who cares about them anyway." Emma said, still mad at her parents. This was the first time since she walked out that she was going to see them.

"I know you do." Jay seriously told her and cupped her face. She guiltingly looked up, "And it's okay to miss them and love them after all this." he said, "It sucked what they did. You think I don't want to punch your Dad in the face and tell your Mom to go fuck herself?"

Emma sadly smiled, nodding, "I'm sure that'd go over well."

He chuckled and shrugged, "But I won't let that get in the way of Claudia knowing her Grandparents. They took you away because they thought it was good for you and her." he cringed, "I don't want to say it was okay, but I understand in a way they just loved you and wanted the best life for Claudia."

"She has it now." Mumbled Emma, but still upset too that they lost a year and a half.

"Greatest thing is that we have it now. It wasn't too late." he smiled happily, "I still get to be called Daddy." he leaned down to her when the doorbell rang, "And not just by you." he huskily said.

Emma blushed and shoved him off now and he chuckled, letting her grab his hand and lead him down to the door. She wore a pretty dress for tonight, it was white and simple, but her tan glowed and so did her blonde hair.

"Ohhhhh Claudia." Spike sang when she saw the baby girl who was growing up so fast. She was walking a bit better now and her curly hair was a bit longer.

Snake stood to the side a bit, when Jay opened the door the two could hardly look at another. Snake felt bad but not man enough to say it and Jay was just always afraid of his IM teacher...

Emma smiled sadly watching Claudia sort of recognize Spike and let the woman pick her up and hold her.

"Frog." Claudia simply said in a small shy voice.

"That's right, it's a frog." cried Spike happily, kissing her cheek and looking up at Emma who just smiled softly at her too.

"Dinners good." Snake finally said, as they began to eat. Jay cooked a steak just for the guys and then he made pasta for Emma, and for Spike who would probably like it with the wine Emma got.

_Smack_

Emma bit her fork while smiling as she watched Jay lean over and pick up Claudia's juice box that she tossed over her high chair purposely.

When he put it back on her high chair table, she threw it over again.

Jay tried to hide his smirk, playfully glaring at Claudia who covered her mouth but was giggling wildly .

Spike and Snake shared kind of an impressed look. Jay really was great with her...I mean, it was his kid.. guess he would be.

As Jay leaned over to get it again, Emma spoke up, "She's becoming a little rebel." she joked about her daughter.

"Like her father." Snake said.

Jay thought that was supposed to be an insult but then saw the twitch of a grin Snake had and couldn't help but grin himself, nodding. True. Claudia would have an attitude and it would be like him, she had his eyes too, but definatly Emma's hair and giggle.

"It was so nice seeing you." Spike whispered to Emma as they said their goodbyes. Snake even shook Jay's hand. Emma hugged her back and then waved goodbye to them.

Claudia was in her bed asleep and when Emma shut the door, Jay whispered longinly, "Finallllyyyy."

She giggled a bit and shrugged, "Wasn't so bad." he nodded, agreeing.

They sat tiredly on the couch and he laid down first, bringing her down with him and she laid on top, cuddling up into his arms.

After a moment of him softly petting her head and her eyes closing, he asked, "Are you happy?"

Emma opened her eyes, giving him a crazy look, ofcourse she was.

"Yes."

Jay chuckled, cupping the side of her face, "Ever think we'd be here?" he asked.

Emma smirked, "Never though I'd get knocked up in highschool..." she eyed him, "Though I did kinda think we'd be together forever... highschool girl fantasy."

"Why's it have to be a fantasy? We're still together no?" he reminded.

Emma smiled softly, true, "But with bumps on the way." she put her head back on his chest.

He finally confessed himself, "I found myself thinking a lot I wouldn't be able to function right without you, that it would be wierd if you ever left Degrassi." he remembered the ravine times, "Even when we first hooked up, I couldn't imagine life without you. You made everything make sense."

Emma smirked, looking back up at him and resting her chin on his chest, "Remember how jealous you use to be of Sean?" she asked, tauntingly bashing her eye lashes as he glared.

"don't remind me."

"And Peter." she went on.

"Emma."

"Then Todd-"

"Makes me wonder what Spencers been up to.." drifted Jay as Emma looked at him almost madly and he looked like he was wondering until she tried to get up and storm off but yelped and laughed when he grabbed her back and threw her under him, pinning her down.

Emma caught her breath and giggled a bit to then go serious, "Did you really like her?" she asked as she watched him glance around her features hynotizingly.

He shook his head no at her and leaned down, kissing her but she pouted against the kiss, he moved his lips down to her throat and then turned her head by her chin to kiss down the side of the neck.

"I thought of you every damn day." he breathed into her neck and she shivered.

She bit her lip, "Even when you slept with her?" she hated thinking about it, but ever since Jay, she hadn't slept with anyone else, and he had..

"Em.." he breathed quietly, hating to talk about that, she didn't understand how hard he tried to get over her and couldn't. He was sure if she wasn't raising a secret baby by herself she would of tried to mend her heart with someone else too, but, he didn't want to think of that.

Emma sucked in a breath, feeling his hand lift her dress and rub her through her panties.

He sucked on her neck and then told her, "I thought of you even when I fucked her." he confessed, and looked up to see if she was horrified by that.

Emma looked satisfied though and raised an eyebrow to then nod and he snickered, shaking his head at her.

"You kill me." he taunted her and she pushed her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her chest and then stomach, and down furthur as he kept sliding her dress up and then pulled down her panties.

Emma arched and shut her eyes, gasping when she felt his tounge around her wetness and sucking hard. She squeeled and gasped again, clenching the couches cushions and swung her head back, grinding her pelvis into Jay as he held her thighs apart.

"Don't scream baby." Jay warned her, or they'd be inturupted by a screaming baby.

Emma shut her eyes harder when he went back to it and she panted hotly, moving her lower half up and down, WHY WAS HE SO GOOD?!

Emma cried out and grabbed the couch pillow, going to put it over her face and mouth until she heard it, the crying.

Emma whimpered when he stopped and got up, "Jayyy." she whined, grabbing his hand.

He smirked and playfully reminded, "Told you not to scream Buttercup." with that, he went to check up on Claudia.

Once she was fast asleep again, Jay came jogging down the steps to see Emma still on his leather couch. Her dress was off now, showing off her beautiful boobs in her lacey white push up bra and her hands were in her white thong, getting herself off since Jay left her needing it.

"That's not fair, lover." he teased, bending down on the side of the couch where her head laid and she just moaned and he got so turned on, watching her do this. He had turned Miss Ol' Greenpeace into a nympho. He smirked sexily at that thought and trailed his hands down her smooth tanned shoulders and down to her chest as she continued to play with herself and squeezed her breasts,moving his lips down to her throat as she swung her head back again in pleasure and whimpered, rubbing herself harder.

"Uh!" Emma gasped and as he sucked on her neck and removed her bra, playing with her breasts more and pinching her nipple, he watched her hips grind into her own hand.

"Why not get the real thing, baby?" teased Jay dangerously, watching her rub harder when he said that and whispered into her ear, "Does me fucking you get you off, Em?"

Emma whimpered and nodded, her eyes still closed and rubbing until he grabbed her wrist and she went to open her eyes but he bent over the couch more and kissed her from upside down and she slid her tounge against his, moving her hand to the back of his head and gripping his hair

"Come to bed." he whispered, and she obeyed.

_**Heaven**_

Oh - thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

*Chorus:  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven 


	34. You Don't Stand A Chance

Emma now helped at the front desk of Jay's auto shop, since the boys always messed up the paper work and Sean was too busy to handle it, she thought she may as well!

Emma smiled and tried to turn her neck in a way where Jay could stop kissing her.

"Stop, people are going to look.." she feared, looking around at his employees working on cars.

Jay smirked and kissed her cheek, "Fine, I'll be in my office." he told her and walked over to his private office, he had tons of files to go through.

"Top to the mornin'." said Spinner coming in and passing out a donut tray to Emma. He was all ready to work and wore his auto suit.

Emma wrinkled her nose and shook her head no, "Thanks though."

"Boy are we busy today." Spinner whistled, looking around at some customers waiting for their cars and more than 4 cars being worked on.

Emma nodded and grumbled as she went through the computer, "And no Sean today." she remembered, he was doing class today.

"Jay?" Spinner asked.

Emma shook her head no again, "He can't work on cars today, too much papers being signed."

"Damn." winced Spinner, this was going to be a bad day. He then stood straight when a customer came over, "Hey how are yeah?" he shook hands with the person.

Emma was lost into the computer but heard the customer talk, "Oh I'm not here for that." the person spoke, "I'm looking to see if you're hiring?"

Emma looked up, she did know Jay was looking since Sean was gone so much, and then she saw the firmiliar stranger.

Jesse.

He noticed her too and then smirked, "Oh, hello again." he gave a wierd look, like he thought this was just odd too.

Spinner looked between them and Emma kinda laughed, "Heyyyy." she said wierdly.

Jesse snapped out of it and put a piece of paper out to Spinner, "This is my resume, and cover letter." he confirmed.

"Oh, well, give it to her I guess." Spinner nodded to Emma.

Emma nervously took it from Jesse and tried not to notice him eyeing her down when she did so.

"She's datin' the boss." Spinner winked.

Jesse oh'd and Emma tried not to go red.

"Just dating huh?" Jesse seemed to ask, too interested.

Emma gave him a look. Alright he was good looking, but not for her, and she was already in love with someone. He had to stop trying.

"Kinda more than just dating though." Emma insisted, glancing at Spinner with a look and smiled back to Jesse, "We have a baby girl together."

Jesse dug his hands in pockets and raised an eyebrow, "That so?"

Emma flushed, he made it sound like her and Jay weren't a big deal. Let's see him get stabbed for a girl he loves and that girl have his baby and go through everything she and Jay did!

"And we live together." she added. Wait. Why was she trying to convince this guy? All that mattered was SHE knew she wasn't single or a show for him to watch like he was with those eyes.

"How many years?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Almost 3." she confirmed and Spinner gave a look and she grumbled, "Off and on." she admitted. So they missed out on two years because she ran away... so what? They got quickly back together!

Jesse whistled and Emma smiled satisfied until he added smugly, "and not a wedding ring?"

Emma frowned madly and glared at the corner of her eyes at him just as Jay came out and noticed them all talking to this unknown guy.

"Hey." Jay greeted, wondering also if he was a customer

Jesse watched the way Emma turned and her eyes lightened up..this must be Jay. He put out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Jesse."

Jay nodded and Spinner passed him Jesse's resume after looking it over, "Pretty impressive." he admitted.

Jay looked it over quickly and nodded, it was.

"Sold." he confirmed, he was desperate to find another mechanic while Sean was gone, and he thought it was going to be much harder finding a good enough one yet this guy just walked on in.

"Really?" Jesse said, impressed and happy.

Jay nodded and pointed toward his office, "I'll give you some files to go through, safety shit, rules.. you know the drill."

Jesse chuckled, walking along after him but made sure to wink before he was out of site at Emma.

Spinner and her watched them close the door and Spinner turned to her, sitting on the desk, "So like." Spinner spoke in a girly voice, "Is he a babe or what?"

Emma ugh'd and pushed him off her desk, "He's a jerk."

"do you know him?" Spinner couldn't help but ask, noticing the way Jesse stared at Emma.

Emma nervously looked at Jay's office and through the window him and Jesse were talking like they were already hitting it off.

"May of met him at a club with Manny." Emma confessed, rolling her eyes.

Spinner gasped and admitted, "Manny and club never go well together."

Emma tried to explain, "She pushed me into him! And I wasn't with Jay at the time, and it was because I was all heart broken still over him, it was my first day back in Toronto, okay?!" she hissed and coughed when people turned and gave looks.

"Did you kiss?" Spinner puckered his lips at her until she grabbed one of his donuts and stuck it into his mouth, "Ow." he muffled, pushing it out.

"No, just danced. He tried though." Emma said, remembering.

She looked back into Jay's office to see Jesse holding all the paper work and shaking Jay's hand, sharing grins.

Awesome. He got the job.

"He's from Arizona." Jay said kind of impressed as him and Emma went out for dinner.

Emma just boredly leaned back in her chair, Jay was liking Jesse way too much. If she told him this instant Jesse has made a move on her and was still giving googly eyes, Jay would go hunt him down and punch him.

But, Emma stayed quiet. She knew Jay needed a new mechanic, and besides...not like Jesse was anywhere as bad as Alex.. She would just have to show him he had No chance.

"Worked on show cars for a few years."

"Can we talk about something else?" Emma asked Jay and he grabbed his beer to stop and give her a 'why' look but shrugged.

No big deal.

"How's your first week at work going?" he asked, smirking then. Seeing Emma in her tight cute business clothes on his work desk just drove him over the edge.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, knowing that was what he was thinking about. Every time she waited for him to close up, he'd beg to go in his office to go fool around.

By the end of dinner, Jay was about to get desert when Emma gasped looking at her phone.

"It's 11pm!" she exclaimed, "Told Manny we'd be home by 10."

"She knows we went out for dinner, what else does she have to do when Sean's in Fanshaw?" Jay asked.

Emma giggled shaking her head, "Girls have lives other than their boyfriends."

"oh do you?" he cheekily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Check?" the waitress came back, a red head, and Emma scowled watching her check Jay out once again as she gave him the bill.

As Jay was holding the bill and digging into his pocket for money, without even looking at Emma he insisted, "Jealousy's an ugly color." he went counting his money.

"So is fake red hair." Emma taunted, watching the waitress over at another table

Jay smirked, putting the money down and grabbed Emma's hand. Emma yelped but laughed, following him out. Ok, maybe she acted too possesive of Jay.

Manny opened the door for them when they arrived home, putting her index finger on her mouth, "Just got her asleep." she whispered.

Emma came in first and saw Claudia passed out on the couch with her blankey, drooling. She softly giggled and hugged Manny goodbye who grabbed her purse and waved.

Jay went to Claudia and gently picked her up, trying not to wake her. As soon as he tossed her head on his shoulder, she naturally put her arms around him while still sleeping.

Emma smirked while she watched Jay leaning on Claudia's crib, watching her sleep.

"Bedtiiime." Emma pleaded him in a whisper, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he snapped out of it and just noticed her.

Jay never knew he could love someone as much as Emma, yet here Claudia slept, and Jay would kill anyone who tried to hurt his girls. Anyone.

"Love you." Emma told him, leaning up and kissing his cheek as she went to go.

"Love you.." he said, trying to grab her hand and extended it til she went to far and walked out, smiling over her shoulder.


	35. She Wants You

**sw33tp3a91****- I try hard to shock the audiance! haha**

**lolvelovelovelife- I did that so well, didn't I? : P I like having secrets in the story other than random drama coming out of nowhere. **

**AllieB0524****- I DON'T SLEEP ONE BIT ahhaa, this is what I do to waste my time. I actually have a sleep disorder loll but at least I put it to good use. **

**Allison117- Glad I can make you laugh! And I still love getting your complimenting reviews ! **

"Morning Mrs Hogart." greeted Jesse another morning of work

Emma was typing and glared at the screen, picturing it as Jesse as he faked a cringe.

"Sorry, Ms. Nelson." he corrected himself as he leaned on her desk, "How are you today?"

"Like every other day." Emma taunted him, giving him an annoyed look, "Just fine." she confirmed

Jesse rubbed his jaw grinning, wishing she'd cut him some slack and just give him the chance. I mean, what the hell did his boss have anyones?

"Sweet baby Jesus!" called Spinner, walking from his car when Jay walked in holding Claudia, she wore a cute yellow dress with a yellow summer hat on her head, her long curly hair bouncing each step he took as he held her on his hip, one arm around her.

Spinner extended his arms as Jay let him take hold of Claudia, "Don't let her play with tools this time." Jay taunted Spinner, giving him a warning look.

Emma stood up and walked around her desk as he got over there and nodded to Jesse, seeing him sitting on the counter.

"Watch that game last night?" Jesse asked Jay.

Emma hated this part, when Jesse pretended to be a good guy that wasn't hitting on her behind Jay's back, and would suck up to him

She leaned her hands on Jay's arm and leaned up kissing him as he nodded to Jesse, "Yea I did, crazy." he noted and didn't feel he had much of a kiss as he grabbed Emma back and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

Emma softly laughed, kissing him back and he finally let her go but kept an arm around her waist.

Jesse looked dully at them and asked Jay, "We should grab beers some time, watch it at Lewis Bar."

Jay raised his eyebrows, "I did hear that place was good." he nodded, sounded good, "This Friday?"

"Why not." shrugged Jesse, grinning as he grinned a bit more connecting eyes with Emma who just glared at him.

"Just tell Jay!" Manny told Emma while they sat for lunch together, both taking breaks from work.

Emma ate her salad at they were out on the patio in the nice weather at Kelseys, "Noo." she sighed, "Jesse is picking up a lot of work." she admitted.

"The slime ball is hitting on you!" Manny exclaimed, "Jay would be livid."

"He seems to like him." Emma rolled her eyes, "They're having a game date this Friday."

"Men." Manny spat.

Emma smirked, "Sean's going too."

Manny blushed and smiled, "can't live with em, can't live without them." she then squeled, "We think we picked out our wedding date."

Emma smiled happily for her, but couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Valentines day next year." Manny told her, "how romantic is that!?"

"Yeah but.." Emma thought about it, "Wouldn't you want him to suck up and buy you things on Valentines day and another day?"

Manny looked in thought and cringed, "Ou, your right." she took out her phone to probably text Sean.

Emma giggled and then huffed, "Pleeeeease come out with us Friday." she begged.

Manny put her phone down and gave Emma a look but nodded, "Fine." she pointed at her, "Only because I love you."

"Fine with me." Emma said happily.

Manny smiled and dug her fork into her food to take in a deep breath, "Wow...look where we ended up." she told Emma.

Emma nodded, amused herself with it all.

"Who knew you'd end up with the boy in highschool who drove you crazy." teased Manny

Emma nodded, gushing, then added, "Who knew you'd end up with my ex!"

"Hey!" Manny threw a piece of her pasta noodle at Emma who shrieked and laughed with her. After they calmed down, Manny looked around.

Emma tilted her head, "What's wrong, Manny?" she noticed Manny's wierd behavior.

Manny bit her lip and clapped her hands together on the table as she leaned in closer, "I may be pregnant."

Silence.

Emma looked stunned.

Manny tried to force a smile, not knowing if the look on Emma's face was good or bad.

"I'm going to lose a babysitter!" Emma cried and Manny laughed, shaking her head.

"Ofcourse I'll still come around, I love you guys! And Claudia." Manny added, "Plus I need to get as much practice as I can."

Emma smiled brightly at Manny, "I'm happy for you." the two squeeled and got up, embarssing another and even jumping.

FRIDAY NIGHT

The bar was a casual grill and bar. Tons of people were there tonight to watch the game and it was impressive they even got their own table.

Sean, Manny, Emma, Jay, and Spinner sat down when they saw Jesse who held the table for them.

"Got us some beers." Jesse informed.

"Bud, my fav." Sean happily said, digging in.

Emma sat between Jay and Manny and the girls shared a look. Manny caught Jesse's eye who reconized her from the bar with Emma the night she met him, but pretended to not notice her. She probably knew he was up to no good.

Emma wore her hair up in a big messy bun, strands of hair falling that surrounded her face and back of her neck. She wore jeans with wholes in the knees and a white tank that showed off her stomach a little bit, and then a grey little vest on top of her tank.

"Soo, wheres the chicken wings?" Manny asked, looking around and gave Sean and everyone a look, "You can't watch a football game WITHOUT chicken wings."

Sean proudly kissed Manny deeply and she laughed, and he pulled her on his lap.

Spinner yelled to the bartender passing, "The woman wants chicken wings!" everyone laughed and sipped on their beers.

"Spin..couldn't help but notice we're the single guys tonight." Jesse informed.

Manny just happily stayed on Sean's lap and kissed his forehead and he rubbed her thigh.

Emma rolled her eyes when Jay narrowed his at hers, smirking. He didn't mind it. Not if he was with her.

"So I invited some friends." Jesse finished off as he nodded the girls over at the bar.

Spinner blushed and grinned, "My, my." he said, impressed.

"Hi I'm Blair." the brunette extended her hand out to Spinner who gladly took it and she sat next to him. She wore a cowboy hat since it was the theme of the bar and tight blue jeans with a belly tank top, her belly botton pierced and when they both stuck out their tounges, Spinner and her both had it pierced.

Sean laughed with Manny, how perfect was that.

"This is Heidi." Jesse introduced everyone to the blonde girl who looked like a Daddy's little girl.

"Hi." she said to everyone, sitting on Jesse's lap as well and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jesse connected eyes with Emma as he spoke, "I like my blondes." he confirmed. Emma's skin crawled and she glared at him.

Jay was too into the game on the TV to even notice.

Later on, Jesse found himself jealously glaring at the corner of the bar where Emma and Jay went to be alone. These two were really hard to get apart.

Meanwhile, Jay was teaching Emma how to throw a dart and she threw one with his help as he stood behind her and helped her throw it.

She laughed out loud when it went into the wall instead of the dart board.

"The worst." Jay teased, going over and pulling it out as she walked to him. He turned just for her to put her hands on his shoulder.

She groaned, "I'm not good at sports." she insisted, pouting up at him.

He grinned down at her, kissing her quickly and pushing the strands of hair out of her face, "Your good at some things." he noted atleast.

She raised an eyebrow, and he smirked, not meaning to sound sexual.

"Other things than that." he corrected himself and went around her to go throw darts himself.

Emma crossed her arms and gave him a naughty smile as she tilted her head, "But I'm pretty good at that too right?" she asked and jumped when Jay lost his focus when he threw the dart.

Someone cried out and they turned to Spinner with a dart in his thigh, Blair trying to take it out.

Luckily the bartender was a paramedic in school and he sat Spinner on a stool, wrapping up his wound, "It'll be fine, only need stitches." he told Spinner.

Jay sat on the stood behind the paramedic and heard Emma behind him, giggling. Her arms were around his neck and he put his hand behind him, tickling her side to shut her up.

"I hope you feel bad." Spinner taunted Jay and Emma.

Jay laughed a bit and shrugged, "Hey, I kinda did you a favor." he nodded behind Spinner.

Spinner looked over his shoulder to see Blair standing with her friend and Jesse, bitting her finger as she watched Spinner being patched up.

"Girl wants you now." Jay informed him.

"Really?" Spinner asked hopefully.

Jay nodded as Emma rested her chin on his shoulder, Jay went on, "Girls love to play nurse, now go take her home." he said.

Spinner raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Emma tried to hide her laugh, hiding her face behind Jay's shoulder as they watched Spinner limp over to Blair.

Once they were out of sight, Jay and Emma bursted out laughed.

Meanwhile, Jesse sat back down at the table. The night wasn't going his way. He thought maybe Jay would be the type to get to drunk at a bar and need to go home but he just stuck by Emma's side and had fun with her.

Jesse cursed under his breath and then noticed Manny sitting at the table too and give him an amused look.

"I just have to say.." she drifted off and crossed her legs, Jesse raised his eyebrows until she went on threateningly, "If you try to come between Emma and Jay, I will personally come hunt you down like prey and not only rip your insides out..." her pause made him swallow hard, she went on, "But cook them after!"

"You got a little bit of anger issues don't you?" he asked her.

Manny simply replied, "Get it from my fiance." she nodded.

"He's a great guy, you two look great together." Jesse insisted, glancing at Sean up at the bar ordering them beer.

Manny glared and pointed at him, "Don't even try to make me like you. I'm on Emma's side!"

"Alright then." he said, lifting his hands as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

When Emma and Jay got home, they crawled right into bed, exhausted.

"Have fun?" Jay asked, curling up behind her.

Emma mumbled something and he smirked, knowing she was already drifting off. He rested his forehead on the back of her head like he normally did, taking in her vanilla scent.

He started to softly whisper, "she doesn't even want to kiss me goodnight. Doesn't even say I love you."

Emma's eyes were still shut but smiled through the dark room and rolled herself over, hearing him chuckle and she crashed her lips to his, he kissed her so deeply he moved over her and yanked down her little shorts as they still kissed.

Jay, already hard from the girl he loves, slowly started to inch his way in, no foreplay but that didn't matter, Emma was turned on already and she inhaled slightly as he moved all the way in. There was no way of getting use to this thing!

Slowly, he began to fuck her, staring down into Emma's eyes as he did so. "Awake now, GP?" he asked in a smart ass tone and hissed to how tight she could still feel after all they've done, it was like she was made just for him. She answered with a panting yes.

"You're still the best I ever had," he said, leaning down to whisper in Emma's ear.

Emma felt Jay almost push up, then pushed his hips forward and buried his length inside her. Emma whimpered when he did it again and again, making slow love to her.

"Faster." his girl pleaded, and Jay smirked loving knowing you didn't have to 'make love' to be inlove, him and Emma did just fine when he fucked her brains out

He rammed himself into her and she gripped tight as her first orgasm ripped through her body. She grabbed Jay's head, pulled it down to her and clamped her mouth right over his to avoid screaming out loud and waking Claudia.

As her body came down from Cumming, her mouth fell when Jay's pounding continued. He managed a couple more thrusts and she dug her nails hard into his back, she bit his lip and started to cum again. Emma was moaning loudly as she tried to stifle a scream again and Jay grinned as he panted, knowing she wanted to scream. She gripped her own hair with her hands and arched herself back as she lifted her hips into his more and when she came, he grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head and pinned them down. Jay was in control now and moved his head down and pushed his lips towards hers, she opened her mouth to kiss him but at the last second he pulled back and smiled, it was his turn to tease now.

Again he lowered his lips to hers and briefly skimmed against them before he pulled away and Emma let whimpers out, already have cummed twice and her legs began to shake. When he bent down again to tease her she lifted her head and crashed her mouth to his and he panted, kissing her back and feeling himself cum. He buried himself deep, then stopped, and pumped his load into her, pulled out and jerked inside again, breathing hard and wincing, he jerked once more and collapsed on her. He rolled off and to the side as she smiled and turned her head to look at him

"Not bad." she lied, it was amazing. He always made her come multiple times. She yelped when he leaned over and smacked her ass playfully before kissing her.


	36. Jay's Girl

Emma had stuck to her plan, ignoring Jesse and putting her efforts into work, well Jay's work, Claudia, and keeping Jay happy

She wore her hair wavy and curly, teased a bit and her bangs curled to the side, a black mini high waisted skirt with a white blouse tucked underneath.

Jay leaned forward in his office on his desk, watching her sit on the front counter, her feet swaying back and forth, those high heels he couldn't help but remember she wore the last time she was in his office and denied fooling around with him.

"Boss?" an employee snapped him out, Jesse.

Jesse looked back to see what Jay was staring at and chuckled, ofcourse. Fucking Love fucking birds.

Jay smirked, leaning back in his chair, "What's up?" he asked. Really? Was it a crime he was so interested in his girl friend?

Jesse shut the door and sat on the other side of his desk, "Do you mind if I work late this Sunday? I wanna bring my own car in to work on but don't want to do it during buisness hours"

Jay shrugged, there was nothing wrong with that, "Sure why not?"

"Do you have keys you want me to close with or..?" Jesse asked, knowing there was a key to lock people out, and even in when the workers didn't want to be disturbed.

Jay nodded and opened his drawer, tossing Jesse the extra keys, "Just clean up when your done" he told him.

"No problemo." smirked Jesse, getting up and shoving the keys into his pockets.

Jay followed him out and Emma turned from sitting on the text. She scowled as Jesse was first to pass and he just winked and moved alone while Jay stopped infront of her and between her legs.

"I need help with some bills in my office." Jay whispered in her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling,putting her hands on his shoulders to push him back, "Is that so?"

Jay tried to look innocent, "It is. You know me, horrible at number." he kissed her lightly, "You know you, great at nerding."

She playfully glared but nodded getting up and Jay snaked his hand into hers as he led her to the office, looking around before he shut the door and locked it, then the blinds.

"JAY!" she yelled, rolling her eyes as he grabbed her against his desk, "I knew it!"

Jay rolled his eyes ridicously, "You can't expect to wear that and not get my attention." he declared, running his hand up between her thighs.

She grabbed his hand from going any further up, "I wear this kinda stuff every day." she taunted.

"Probably why you get laid every night." Jay confirmed, leaning down slowly as they smirked at another and kissed.

The next day, Emma decided to wear sweatpants and a white tank top. Jay chuckled when he came into work and saw her comfortably sitting on her chair, talking to Spinner and even eating a donut

Still didn't make him want her any less.

Emma had to come into his office to grab some files and when she went around his desk he pushed his chair with wheels back, stopping her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I gotta get something Casanova." she teased but shrieked and laughed when he grabbed her down onto him as he sat in his chair.

She sat her butt on his lap, sitting on him bridal style. His one strong arm was wrapped around her as the other rested on her hip.

"You think _this_ would stop me from wanting you still?" when he said this, he was playing with the strings on her sweat pants.

Emma bit her lip from smiling, "Kinda."

He gave her a 'you're dumb' look and leaned his head down. She put her hand on the back of his neck as she leaned up and softly kissed him, he sucked on her lower lips and she kissed a bit deeper and slid her tounge in and against his, and they made out while his hand moved from her strings to up her stomach, under her shirt.

Emma gasped between the kiss with a sexy smile, shaking her head as Jay grinned and kissed her again, his hand playing with her chest and feeling her up. His hand slid down slowly and he heard her breath get quick and uneasy, feeling his finger tips trailing down her stomach, her lower stomach, to in her pa-

"Ahem." the two broke apart and Jay put his hands on Emma's hips, looking up.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and Emma sat up more, holding onto Jay's arm and not looking at Jesse. He was starting to really freak her out.

"Just bringing over your coffee." Jesse insisted, resting a cup on his desk before glancing at them and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Emma heard Jay chuckle and she shook her head slowly, "He's so.." she looked for a word as Jay looked down at her.

"What?" he asked, "You don't like him?" his face grew curious, not knowing that.

Emma sighed and got up more and went to leave but Jay held her hips still and leaned her on the desk infront of him, and she sat on it, looking down at him.

She shrugged and tried to explain, "He gives me wierd vibes." she admitted.

He smirked, "Wierd..." he frowned, "Like, attraction vibes?"

Emma didn't want him to get all jealous and tried to correct herself, "He's different around you when he's around me." she frowned sadly seeing his eyes go distant.

He was thinking about how he didn't see it and just HOW creepy Jesse was to Emma.. but.. then again..

"Em." he said and admitted, "You're beautiful." he moved his chair closer and kissed her stomach.

Emma naturally gasped silently but tried to keep serious.

He kissed up her stomach again as he mummered, "To my dislike..guys are gonna check you out." he sighed when she pushed his shoulders back, making him stop.

Emma looked at him in disbelief, she knew when a guy was hitting on her, or being TOO creepy, and Jesse was being too much. She knew Jay liked him, but didn't he trust her feelings?

Jay went serious and dropped his shoulders, looking up at her sternly, "Has he touched you?" his voice was so deep and demanding.

Emma shook her head no.

"Has he said sexual harressing things?" Jay asked and she shook her head no and he rubbed his forehead, "Then I say fuck it, ignore it, you're mine and you're fine.." he smirked since it rhymed and Emma rolled her eyes not seeing the humor.

As jealous as Jay got when she told him Jesse gave her wierd vibes, he couldn't see Jesse actually _wanting_ to split him and Emma apart, he understood 120% that Jesse found Emma attractive, she was fucking beautiful, consider it a curse or a blessing. But Jay was sure Jesse wouldd get over his crush on Emma once he found a new girl which he probably would since he had a new one every weekend. It was harmless he was sure, the dude was too nice to actually do anything bad.

Jay stood up and wrapped his arms around her possesively, "I can't fire him if he hasn't done anything wrong yet but if I hear him say something or look at you too long you know I'll see it and I'll pound him in the face." Jay swore and smirked down at her, "I look for that sort of stuff when guys are around you."

Emma looked to the right and stared off, yeah but Jesse has been staring and Jay still hadn't noticed, maybe because before Jay didn't find Jesse threatening, but to Emma, he was.. she didn't like the way he talked to her.

"Hey." he whispered, cupping her chin and making her look up at him.

He leaned down and nibbled her lower lip once, and then again until she kissed back and then it turned passionate, and Emma laid back on his desk as he leaned over her while still standing, kissing her wantingly.

"Get these damn ugly things off." begged Jay, tugging at her pants and Emma's laugh sung in his ears.


	37. No, No, No

"Daddyy!." Claudia put her chubby arms up, her big blue eyes looking around as she was wearing her summer bathing pink suit and was at his garage. She sat on the counter with Sean's hands on her waist, just incase she didn't fall off since she was moving her body side to side looking for him.

Emma was sticking things into her bag, looking like she was in a rush, she wasn't working today but she told Jay she'd do some taxes tonight and forgot the files at work.

Jay came out of his office smirking, "Thought I heard my little rascal." he went on over as she squeeled happily and jumped up and down while sitting down until he picked her up.

It was a hot day and the garage doors were open as the mechanics worked, even Jay was wearing just his normal blue jeans and was sporting a white wife beater and his old backwards hat.

"Trying to take my look?" Sean taunted Jay, smirking at the wife beater and Jay snickered.

Jay kissed Claudia's forehead as she played with his shirt and turned to Emma who finally had everything in her...beach bag? And Emma was wearing a red bikini top with a white cardigan that wasn't buttoned up with jean shorts.

"Afternoon Miss Nelson." smirked an employee passing and Jay rolled his eyes. He'd smack the back of his head but he was holding his baby girl.

Jay walked over to Emma and she put her hands out, thinking he was going to pass Claudia but didn't.

"Very smart, half naked and coming into a auto shop full of guys." Jay turned his head curiously at her, squinting his eyes, "You trying to make me mad?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I forgot something!" she insisted. Jay and his jealousy.. you think he'd use it on Jesse.. who worked on a car and kept glancing over.

"Would you be pissed off at this?" Jay asked while turning his head to Sean.

Emma gave Sean a 'don't you dare' look when he smirked and grinned, putting his hands up in surrender, not wanting to be apart of this.

"Keep pissing _me_ off and I'll also forget to make dinner also." Emma taunted Jay as Claudia leaned forward from in her dad's arms and played with her mothers hair.

Jay turned so if he leaned his head back, Claudia couldn't hear as he said lowly to Emma, "It'll earn you a night of punishment again."

Emma almost trembled right there, remembering just how good that night was. She couldn't walk for days.

She bit her lip and asked in a hopeful voice, "You wana come to the beach?"

"Beach Daddy, beach!" Claudia clapped as he gave her a hard to resist look. But it was a Sunday.. maybe he could..

Jesse came walking over while whiping his hands, "I'm closing up tonight anyways, why don't you guys take off?" he offered, reminding Jay.

Emma glared but Jay raised his eyebrows, true. See? If Jesse was as creepy as Emma said why did he egg them on to be alone ? Couldn't be too bad of a guy.

"Deal." Jay simply said and turned his head back to Claudia, "Only _I'm_ going to make sandcastles, all alone." he led Claudia to the car.

Emma giggled hearing Claudia whine the words, 'no, no, no' over and over as Jay took her away.

Before Emma followed Sean nodded at her goodbye and she waved before leaving, but before she went out the door she looked over her shoulder and caught Jesse checking her out, she also caught Jesse's dark look as he watched her leave.

"Look at her." Jay said, sitting on the big blanket Emma laid out on the beach for the Family. Emma wore her sunglasses as she laid on her back tanning and laid up on her elbows.

Jay nodded towards a bunch of toddlers playing together with the sand, and Claudia happily in the middle of it.

Emma smiled as he spoke, "Making friends so easily."

"She gets it from me" she teased, remembering how he use to be such a misfitted bad boy

He smirked down at her and opened a water bottle, jeans wore a bad choice today. As he gulped Emma laid back down and he glanced at her tanning again, fuck, she had the body of a runway model.

"Jay!" Emma screamed and sat up, looking like a scared cat since Jay threw some water on her from his water bottle and he smirked, sipping it and she shoved him barely.

Jay chuckled and said, "you looked thirsty.. Stop tanning, go swimming."

"If you're trying to say my tan doesn't look great on me, I'll start hiding in the basement away from the sun like a vampire." she warned, knowing he loved the color of her skin against his.

He gave her a playful look, "Then you wouldn't be my Greenpeace anymore you'd be.." he drifted off remembering calling Ellie Nash this nickname already, "Vampire freak.."

Emma giggled to the look on his face, probably remembering the same thing she was and now picturing himself dating Ellie and he shivered.

The sun was going down and Emma watched as Jay tried to feed Claudia crackers and cheese but she kept yawning and pushing the cracker away, "No cheese Daddy." she tired said.

He snorted but nodded and threw the food to the side, "We should head home." he said, looking at Emma who nodded and agreed.

As they got home, it was dark out and Jay took a sleeping Claudia out of her car seat as Emma cursed silently when her phone started to ring.

Emma picked it up quickly, "Hello?"

"Em? It's Sean."

Emma gave Jay a look to just go inside as answered, "Hey Sean." she smiled when Jay kissed her head and went.

"Can you do me a big favor?" he asked.

Emma shrugged, "Why not, you and Manny always do them for me."

"Right, right." he seemed to chuckle oddly, "I just forgot my own tax papers as well as work..think you could grab them and maybe do mine too?"

Emma smirked, these boys and their bad mathematic repuation, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in less than an hour and bring them into you tomorrow morning."

"You're the best." with a click, he hung up.

Emma ran inside to put down her beach bag and grabbed her keys to the Jaguar as Jay came out of Claudia's room

"What'd Sean want?" he asked.

Emma still had the front door open and was buttoning up her cardigan to hide her bikini since it wasn't day now, "Just gotta run to the shop quickly." she told him.

Jay gave her an odd look.

"Sean wants me to pick up his tax papers?" Emma shook her head, not knowing why he forgot them either.

Jay nodded though and asked, "Want me to come with?" but as he said this he sat on the couch and she laughed.

"No, wouldn't want to disturb you." she teased and he laughed, watching her shut the door behind her and then laid down, shutting his eyes.

Emma got out of her car and ran into the auto shop that was thankfully still open, she didn't have any keys anyway.

She looked around and saw no one, and wondering who was here. Jesse, wasn't he suppose to be here? Did the idiot not even close up the shop..

Emma huffed and bent forward on her desk, grabbing a file from the other side and when she went to lean back she gasped when someone held her harshly against the desk.

"You camee.." Jesse breathed hotly into her ear and Emma whimpered feeling him behind her and something hard against her..oh god, it was him, he was hard.

"Let me go!" Emma snapped, trying to wiggle free and screamed when he ripped her cardigan open, just her bikini top on.

"You're going to regret being sucha tease." he growled in her ear.

Emma's eyes widened and she knew this was going nowhere good, Jesse was going to hurt her.

"I-I called Sean, he's coming." she lied and cried out when he turned her against onto the desk hard so she now faced him.

"There's no Sean." laughed Jesse, shaking his head at her like she was stupid.

Tears formed to Emma's eyes, relizing what was happening before he even said it, "I was the one who called you." his gaze went down her half naked body and he groaned and pressed her up more against him as her upper body leaned back as much as she can, pushing against his shoulders. His hardness through is jeans pushed into her hips.

"Stop!" she pushed harder and he grabbed her wrists hard.

Meanwhile at home, Jay woke up and rubbed his eyes, looking around, "Em?" he called.

Must of still been gone.

He sighed and tried to take another nap before she got home as he groaned when his cell phone rang.

He leaned to the ground and picked it up, "Yeah?" he answered.

"Dude!" Sean was on the other end, "Manny's pregnant!" he cheered happily.

Jay opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, "Congradulations." he smirked, "You're baby gift will be Emma doing your taxes."

"What?" Sean laughed but sounded confused.

"Emma, doing your taxes?" Jay repeated and explained, "She just went to go pick them up."

"I never asked her to do mine, got them right infront of me." came Sean's slow and still confused reply.

Jay snapped up and stood up, "What do you mean?" he looked around, "Didn't you just call her?"

"nooo.." drifted Sean.

Jay's heart began to pound, "Then who the hell did?" why would someone want Emma to go to the shop-

Jay blinked and stared off in horror. Jesse was closing up. FUCK! Emma tried to tell him, the fucking sleeze was smarter than Jay thought, and now he had Emma to himself at the shop.

"Jay?" Sean said but was met up with a dial tone.

Emma was against pushed forward on the desk and she cried hard, begging Jesse to stop.

"This wouldn't be so hard if you stopped fighting us." he whispered in her ear, slipping his hands from her back to her breasts, slipping his hands under her bikini top and he squeeze her full breats into his hands.

"Jesse." Emma choked out and he groaned, "Let me go." she begged weakly and he squeezed hard and she struggled even harder, trying tokick him from behind her and screamed, "STOP!" she felt him taking off her shorts, thankfully she still had her bikini buttoms on.

"He didn't even care to protect you." he hissed into her ear, making Emma cry some more, "I heard you tell him."

Emma shut her eyes tight, no, no, this wasn't happening.

"I wouldn't let _anyone_ even glance your way if you were mine." his hands let go of her breasts and started to go down her hips to her-

"Fuck you!" Emma yelled, and finally reached a wrench that was far down the table that she could finally reach, throwing it back into his head and started to run for the door.

Emma thank God when she reached it and went to pull it, locked, Oh god no, she tries to unlock it until she noticed it was locked from the inside.

She stared numbly at the door knob as she heard keys jingling. Jay gave Jesse the keys.. she slowly turned to Jesse who was walking to her, rubbing his forehead that bled on the side, and just under his eye.

"Fuck you?" Jesse repeated her words and back handed her. Emma fell to the side on the floor and tried to crawl back as her cheek stung by his hit, he madly walked after her though as she tried to crawl away, "Oh I'll fuck you, Emma." she screamed when he bent down and grabbed her knees

"STOP! NO!" it was too late, Jesse had laid down between her legs before she could close her thighs when he let go of her knees, and he was already pinning her down and grinded himself against her.

Emma choked on her tears and shook her head no as he shushed her and kissed her hard. It was a painful kiss and Emma whimpered between it.

"This'll just hurt for a second, but it'll start to feel good" Jesse whispered to her before he began to unzip his pants and Emma begged and begged for him to stop before he regretted it, and regret is what he felt when barbed wire went around his throat.

Emma looked up in horror, I mean what she had gone through was bad, but what Jesse probably felt with those barbed wire thornes going into his throat? Must of hurt like a bitch.

Jesse was dragged off of Emma and choked and cursed, trying to release it off him. Jay. Jay madly tightened the barbed wire around Jesses throat and taunted in his ear "Feel good?"

Emma crawled up and Jesse was gagging blood pouring from his wounds on his neck, "Jay stop!" Emma begged, she knew how upset he was and betrayed, how upset and stupid he probably felt for not believing the extent of Jesse's flirting ways. But Emma didn't want Jay to kill a man and have to go to jail, be sent away from her and Claudia.

Jesse needed to go to jail.

Jesse landed hard on the floor, gasping and sweating, the barbed wire now off of him and Jay glaring down at him before he kicked his foot into his gut and Jesse groaned, flipping the other way and holding his stomach.

Emma put her hands on Jays back and he frantically looked over his shoulder and turned to her, cupping her face and looking her over to see if she was okay.

"Did he hurt you?" Jay panicked, looking down at her scratched up legs and a little bit of a bruise on her cheek "I'll fucking-" he went to turn but she grabbed him again.

"Please just stay with me." Emma begged, tears still running down her eyes as she held his arms, "Hold me." she cracked out. She couldn't believe this just happened and how stupid she was to fall for it.

Jay choked, "I'm sorry." he put his head down on her shoulder, shutting his eyes, "I'm sorry, Em" he held her so tight she could barely breath but it made her feel safe. Jesse was wrong, Emma was always safe with Jay.

The front garage slid open and Sean came in with an old woman behind him, trying to see what was going on, "This old lady called me, said she called the police cause she heard some-" Sean walked as far to see Jesse rolling on the ground in pain behind Emma and Jay, "Oh shit."

He looked at Emma, seeing her a little roughed up and gave Jay a shocked look, and Jay didn't even look at him, just kept his eyes sadly on Emma

"I'll go wait for the cops." Sean insisted, seeing something had happened and ran back out.


	38. Am I Bad For You?

Sirens were heard and Jesse was arrested, they asked them all a few questions and then Jay took Emma home. The nieghbours had Claudia from when Jay raced out to auto shop to save Emma and they decided it was best she wasn't home to see this so let her stay the night there.

Emma was in the shower as Jay numbly sat on the sink, waiting for her to finish. As she swore she was okay and to wait outside for her to change, Jay found an old cigerette and went onto the porch.

His hands were shakey as he lit it, and he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, needing it. He couldn't believe something like that almost happened to Emma. What if Sean hadn't of called him? He wouldn't of made it in time..

Jesse was so close in rap- Jay shook his head, he couldn't even think the word.

When he came in, Emma was just slowly coming down the stairs wearing one of his baggy black t-shirts and her little plaid pajama shorts. her hair was in a high bun and she sank onto the couch as he came in.

As naturally as always, Jay slid behind her and pulled her into his arms, carressing her hair on the couch as her head laid on his chest, his chin resting on her head. She stared at the cieling as he stared at nothing, still feeling awful.

He finally spoke up and confessed something Emma didn't think he would out loud, "I almost killed him."

Emma closed her eyes painfully because it was true, but she didn't hold it against him.

He went on, "If it weren't for Claudia, and remembering I want to be with you guys for the rest of my life... I may of done it." he breathed shakingly.

Emma turned around and laid her chin on his chest as he ran his finger gently on her little bruise on her cheek, his grey eyes staring into hers with such love and devotion

"Is that bad?" he finally pushed out, "Is it bad I'd kill someone for you? Am I bad for you?"

Emma bit her lower lip, she didn't want him to think that way, if anyone hurt Claudia, she'd want to kill them too, and when Jay got stabbed, she remembered wishing she had shot Alex instead of the cop. She shook her head no at him.

"Are you scared of me now?" he couldn't help but ask.

She sadly smiled, "No Jay, I'm not." she sat up and sat on his lap looking down at him, "Have I ever been scared of you? Even while our whole highschool was?" she teased, reminding him.

Jay held her hips and looked up at her, shaking his head.

Silence.

"I love you." Emma promised, leaning down and kissed him, she felt him tense like he was too afraid to kiss her right now, thinking she may be in pain but she kissed harder and he slowly kissed back until she whispered between them kiss to kiss her, and he finally did passionately, shutting his eyes tight and wrapping his arms around her, so glad she was okay.

He held her all that night and Emma slept tightly in his arms.


	39. Happily Ever After

2 YEARS LATER:

"She's growing up so fast." Emma said, looking down at the little baby girl.

Manny held onto her baby who was now a year and 2 months. She had dark hair and blue eyes like her dad.

"Her and Claudia are going to best friends!" insisted Manny with a laugh. She sat on the picnic table in the back yard of Jay's house.

Emma sat beside her and laughed as Claudia came over between them to look at Baby Brooke, Sean and Manny's baby

"Why won't she talk, Mommy?" Claudia moved her head up to look at her mother with her big blue eyes.

Emma giggled, "You couldn't talk at that age either, Claudia." she said, watching Brooke get hypnotized by Claudia's long curly blonde hair. Claudia was almost 4 now.

Claudia looked back at Brooke in Manny's arms, Manny giggled when Claudia sniffed her and cringed, "She stinks!" she exclaimed.

Emma and Manny laughed and the guys came out the back door, followed by Spinner who was back with his old highschool sweetheart, Jane.

Todd and Roxy came too, and Roxy had her own pregnant belly.

"Hey." Jay barked at Claudia who gasped and giggled, turning around to her Daddy, "Look who I found in the fridge." he teased, showing off her unicorn in his hand

Sean and Spinner started the barbeque, putting on some burgers.

"Tinkerbell!" Claudia exclaimed, taking it from Jay and hugging it tightly. Emma rolled her eyes to Jay, not knowing why she gave a unicorn the name of a Disney fairy.

Jay sat next to Emma in the picnic table, holding a beer and sipping it, he looked a bit older, but maturely, buffer and even more attractive to Emma.

Emma had added some lowlights to her blonde hair yet still looked like she was in college. He smirked, catching her checking him out and went to tease her-

"Hi everybody." greeted Snake, walking in with Spike and Jack who was now 7 and jumped right beside Spinner and Sean.

"Make me a hot dog." he ordered.

Sean snickered but did so, then asked Snake and Spike what they'd like.

Emma happily leaned her head on Jay's shoulder as Roxy and Todd caught up with them, but they got lost in their own world. Jay nodded to whatever Todd was saying but focused on his girl's head upon his shoulder and turned his head, kissing her forehead and getting back to Todd.

Claudia pulled herself up onto the picnic table beside her dad and went onto his lap, sitting there with him and her mom. Emma and Jay agreed to never tell Claudia about the year Emma ran away, and never told him about her, because there was no need. They were a loving family now, and it's like Jay and Claudia never missed a moment.

Later on, Emma and Jay were making up for more lost moments up in their room once Claudia was asleep and everyone gone.

"I don't think it can get any more exciting around here." joked Emma as she bit her lip playfully, straddling him from on top until she gasped when he slipped in without warning.

"OH really?" joked Jay back, seeing the shock cross over her face then pleasure.

Emma rocked herself up and down on Jay as he cursed in pleasure to and held her hips tightly, leaving imprints on her hips from his finger tips. He was bucking up into her when she would slow down to tease him and tighten around him, then cry out when he did that.

"Meant in another way." Emma panted, trying to explain, "I don't think much more drama and sudden events could ever shock us anymore."

She had to replay today, Manny with Brooke, Claudia growing up so fast, even her parents were back in the picture, Todd and Roxy pregnant and everything kept going back to their happy ending.

Jay smirked and sat up, kissing around her neck, "How about getting married?" he panted, her legs still around his waist and still slowly pumping into her.

Emma whimpered and her heart started to beat really fast, til she opened her eyes and looked into his, "You're proposing to me while fucking me?" she laughed breathlessly and moaned when he kept going.

That damn devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey, first time I said I love you it had the word shit in it." he reminded and she giggled to cry out when he hit a good spot, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"How am I suppose to tell my family how you did it.." she drifted, smiling again and kissed around his shoulder.

He kissed hers too and finally pushed himself up so far into her, they came at the same time and shook, cold sweat dripping.

She looked down at him and she nodded, "I'll marry you." ofcourse she would.

His smirk turned into a grin as he roughly kissed her, "Ofcourse you will." he teased, but read her mind.

She laughed against his kiss and kissed him deeper.

"Love you so much Em." he breathed while wrapping his arms around her and her arms around his neck again, just embaracing her, "My Greenpeace" he said with a grin.

Emma smiled against his shoulder, feeling the happiest she's ever been, in her lovers arms where she belonged.

"I love you too, Jay."


End file.
